


Mellomscener sesong 2

by pagnilagni



Series: Sesong 2 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Other, glimt vi ikke har hørt om, mellomscener, scener vi ikke fikk se, sesong 2
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er en samling “mellomscener” i sesong 2 - det vi ikke ser, det som er mellom det vi ser. Formatet er jeg ikke sikker på, om det blir en rød tråd eller ikke. Sannsynligvis ikke. Eller kanskje.





	1. Noora

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har masse ideer og tanker om hvem og hva jeg vil skrive om, og tar gjerne i mot innspill på det. Jeg vil gjerne ha ideer til hva noen gjør eller tenker på i en situasjon for eksempel, slik at jeg kan prøve gå inn i personens hode og vrenge ut en liten historie om det.
> 
> For meg er mye av interessen i canon-ficen nettopp head-canon, min egen diktning og egne tanker om hva som skjer på siden av den originale historien, sidegreinene, ikke nødvendigvis diktning videre i fremtiden. Så jeg lurer på hva Isak gjør denne våren, hva William tenker når han er ikke sammen med Noora, tankene til de andre jentene, uavhengig av hva Noora gjør og tenker rundt dem - kort sagt sesong 2 sett gjennom øynene til dem som ser det. 
> 
> Jeg kommer til å legge til karakterer og tags underveis, etterhvert som jeg faktisk skriver, men tror ikke ratingen blir endret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette følger umiddelbart etter klippet ["De sexistiske jævlene"](http://skam.p3.no/2016/02/29/de-sexistiske-jaevlene/), publisert 29. februar 2016.

**29\. februar 2016 kl. 10:35**

Noora sukker. Hun skjønner ikke hvorfor Vilde er så opptatt av den russebussen. Selv er hun med fordi hun vil være sammen med de andre, med Eva og Sana og Chris og Vilde. Om det er russebuss eller ikke spiller ingen rolle. Men den personlige integriteten hennes er viktig. Hun har lært seg å stå på egne ben, å stå for meningene sine, da skal hun ikke bare dilte etter de andre nå heller. Hun vil ikke ha Brun&blid som spons, ferdig med det. Hun vil ikke støtte opp under dem for å melke dem for penger, prinsippet er for viktig, og hun skjønner ikke hvorfor ingen av de andre ser det. Selv Sana var enig med Vilde, riktignok med andre argumenter, men det var ikke derfra hun hadde forventet det.

“Denne diskusjonen er ikke ferdig!” Vilde roper det etter dem når de går til neste time.

Telefonen til Sana ringer idet de kommer ut i korridoren. Hun ser ned på displayet, undrende. Trekker på skuldrene og svarer. Noora hører så vidt en stemme i den andre enden. En guttestemme, han høres opphisset ut, snakker fort. “Huff, nei….” Sana kniper øynene igjen, klyper seg selv over neseryggen. Noora ser rynken i pannen hennes. Sana får et trist drag over ansiktet og snur seg bort, går et par skritt vekk fra henne før hun fortsetter samtalen.

Noora blir brått i tvil om hun skal vente på Sana eller om hun skal gå inn og sette seg. Hun hører så vidt noen av ordene, Sana snakker lavt, det er ikke meningen de skal høre det.  
“Nei… dere må bare være der da… jo…. ok, hadet. Hils da.” Hun lukker øynene, vender håndflatene så vidt oppover, mumler noe. Det ser ut som hun ber.

Noora rynker på øyenbrynene, ser på henne, men sier ingenting. Hun fortsetter inn i klasserommet. Eva og Chris har allerede satt seg, de ser spørrende på Sana gjennom den åpne døren. Noora trekker på skuldrene, vil ikke si noe om hva hun hørte. Det føles som noe Sana ikke ville hun skulle høre, eller iallfall ikke spørre om. Hun sier vel noe om hun vil, Noora håper hun vet der er der. Hun er glad i Sana, det var sant det hun sa om at hun ble med for å bli kjent med Eva og Sana, og Chris og Vilde. Venninnene hun ikke kjente for et halvt år siden, men som betyr så mye for henne nå. Hun har følt seg rotløs, ikke følt hun hørte hjemme noe sted. Ikke hos foreldrene, ikke på skolen i Madrid. Hun hadde jo venner på skolen før også, men ikke slike, ikke nære venner som hun kan dele alt med, som hun stoler på at vil stille opp når som helst om det er noe, som hun vil gå i krigen for. Hun smiler. Det er ikke alltid de er enige, men det er vel det som er vennskap, da, at de er der likevel.

Hun tar frem telefonen under pulten og åpner chatten med jentene.

 

**Da Børn Book.**

**10:35**  
Ikke vær sint på meg da, Vilde.  
“Jeg er uenig i dine meninger, men jeg vil inntil døden forsvare din rett til å hevde dem”, som Evelyn Hall sa.

 **Chris 10:35**  
Var ikke det Marx?

 **Sana 10.36**  
Voltaire vel?

 **10:37**  
Nei, det var Evelyn Hall i en bok om Voltaire som ble gitt ut over 100 år etter at han døde…

 **Vilde 10:37**  
Dere vet så sykt mye altså.

 

“Kan dere ta frem bøkene nå? Timen begynner.” Lærerens stemme skjærer gjennom rommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den glemte Evelyn Hall passer fint på kvinnedagen 2018. Hun publiserte under navnet Stephen P. Tallentyre, og har i svært liten grad fått æren for sitatet som også brukes for å beskrive ytringsfrihet i én setning.


	2. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: ikke 100% samtykke. Se end notes for forklaring om du vil.

**Mandag 29. februar 2016 kl. 11.45**

Han føler ingenting. Det er bare vått og klissete. Sara holder rundt ham, har armene rundt halsen hans, stryker ham i nakken, kiler ham med fingrene. Det burde føles godt, han burde føle noe, men alt han kan tenke på er bakteriene i spyttet hennes, hvor mange bakterier som overføres mellom dem nå, om han kan bli syk av dette.

Han har hendene rundt ryggen hennes. Vet aldri riktig hvor han skal gjøre av dem, det føles som om hendene er i veien uansett hvor han har dem. Å ha dem i baklommene hennes føles for intimt, å ta på huden hennes for klamt. Hvis han tar på rumpa hennes føles det som om han viser at han vil ha henne mer enn har vil.

Men han kan ikke bare gå. Så når Sara vil kysse ham nå, når hun vil kline med ham her i klasserommet, vise at de tydeligvis hører sammen, så gjør han det. Spiller med. Gjør som hun gjør. Følger strømmen.

_Sara og han ble sammen forrige helg. De hadde vært på fest hos Caroline som gikk i klassen deres i 10. klasse, Sara hadde hengt på ham hele kvelden selv om hun prøvde å riste henne av seg. Siden de var sammen i 9. hadde hun prøvd seg på ham med jevne mellomrom. Han hadde vært sammen med Jonas og Elias, de hadde vært ute i hagen og røyka, det var rundt null grader og sludd i lufta, pisskaldt. De hadde vært blå på leppene da de kom inn, hadde gått inn på badet for å varme seg. Jonas hadde gnidd ham på overarmene, han hadde stått mot fristelsen til å lene seg mot ham, til å bruke fylla som unnskyldning._

_De sto og hutrer der inne alle tre da Sara og Ingrid kom inn. Stemningen hadde endret seg, blitt ladet, usikker. Jonas og Elias hadde sett på hverandre og gått ut, Jonas hadde løftet på øyenbrynene og smilt idet han gikk ut. Ingrid hadde fulgt etter, Sara hadde blitt stående._

_Først skjønte han ikke helt hva som skjedde. Han var full og høy, rommet snurret litt, lyset var skarpt, han var svimmel, verden var som en berg og dalbane. Han hadde mest lyst til å dra hjem og legge seg, sove ut rusen. Men samtidig hadde han ikke lyst til det, ikke i dag._

_Så ble Sara stående igjen der. Hun sto foran ham. Plutselig hadde hun lagt hendene rundt nakken hans og kysset ham. Han ble stående rett opp og ned med hendene langs siden et øyeblikk, perpleks, kjente munnen hennes mot sin, leppene hennes, tungen som trengte seg inn mellom dem, mot hans. Hun grep hendene hans og plasserte dem på hoftene sine, han våknet litt av trancen og flyttet litt på dem, beveget dem så vidt. Hun presset seg mot ham, han rynket på panna, skjønte fortsatt ikke helt hva som skjedde når hun beveget seg frem og tilbake._

_Hun kysset ham plutselig nedover halsen, gled ned på kne foran ham. Det svimlet for ham, og han satte seg ned på dolokket. Hun dro ham mot kanten på lokket og åpnet buksen hans, dyttet ham såvidt opp så hun fikk dratt den ned. Forvirret hjalp han henne, skjønte ikke helt hva som skjedde. Hun satte seg overskrevs på fanget hans og gned seg mot ham, presset lårene sine mot hans, skrittet sitt mot ham. Han visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre, i panikk kysset han henne, håpte det ville stagge henne._

_Han kunne ikke si nei. Kunne ikke la være. Kunne ikke stoppe nå. Han torde ikke. Greide ikke. Kunne ikke si nei._

_Hun tok det som en oppfordring og lot hendene vandre over kroppen hans. Det føltes som hårete gorillaarmer, det kilte ubehagelig når hun tok på ham, huden hans var nummen og på samme tid følelsesløs og overfølsom. Elias hadde skrytt av at hasjen var kraftige saker, dette var annerledes enn noe annet han hadde prøvd._

_Hendene hennes over ryggen hans, under genseren, over magen, ned mot bokseren. Han visste hun nærmet seg point of no return, stedet der de ikke kunne snu. Hvis hun fikk fortsette nå så kunne han ikke ombestemme seg, kunne han ikke snu. Han åpnet munnen for å si noe, si at han var for full, at han måtte spy, hva som helst, men greide ikke få frem noe som helst. Munnen ville ikke adlyde, stemmebåndene virket ikke._

_Hun gled ned fra fanget hans og satte seg på kne på gulvet. La hånden sin foran på den grå bokseren, klemte ham. Panikkslagen tenkte han at han måtte få den opp, måtte late som om han ville dette, måtte gi henne det hun ville ha. Han knep øynene igjen, så for seg nakne brystkasser, sterke muskler, bilder han nesten ikke torde tenke på annet enn i mørket under dyna._

_Desperat tenkte han på hvordan han selv kjentes mot hånda si, på hånda si som gled opp og ned langs skaftet, som vætet hodet, som skjøv forhuden frem og tilbake, på Jonas, på hva han ville gjøre med Jonas, på hvordan han ville kjennes. Endelig kjente han at noe skjedde, at tankene gav respons._

_Han kjente at hånda til Sara endret takt, klemte på en annen måte. Kjente hendene hennes dra bokseren helt ned, kjente den kalde luften mot huden. Kjente leppene hennes mot seg, kjente dem lukke seg om ham, tunga som gled mot ham._

_I panikk reiste han seg opp, skjøv henne vekk, ble stående og svaie med buksene nede ved anklene og bokseren på knærne. Sara så på ham, forvirret, foraktelig. “Sorry, jeg er så full. Jeg tror jeg spyr snart, ass….” Han så forbi henne, vaklet mens han forsøkte å dra på seg buksene, bøyde seg over vasken, brakk seg._

_Sara strøk ham over ryggen. “Vil du være med hjem til meg eller? Du kan ligge over, foreldrene mine kommer ikke hjem før i morgen ettermiddag….”_

_Inni ham skrek det “nei, nei, nei”._

_“Ok”, hvisket han før han brakk seg en gang til.  
_

Han burde ha skjønt hva hun ville. Han burde ha skjønt at hun ville ha sex med ham. Han burde ha skjønt at hun syntes det var på tide. Han burde ha skjønt at hun ikke kom til å gi seg. Han burde ha skjønt at hun forventet å få det hun ville ha. Men han skjønte ikke hvordan han skulle komme seg bort fra henne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på første kapittel!
> 
> Dette kapittelet har jeg jobbet mye med. Jeg synes det var vanskelig å balansere Isaks følelser her. På den ene siden gjør han eller går han med på noe han ikke vil, på den annen side er det ikke en voldtekt. Det er ikke Sara som presser ham, det er ham selv som presser seg til å respondere "riktig" på Saras tilnærmelser. Han kunne sagt nei, hun ville stoppet, han ville greid å gå, greid å dytte henne bort om han prøvde. En av de som leste dette kapittelet før jeg publiserte mente det lå nært selvskading for Isak, og jeg er enig i den observasjonen.
> 
> Ville jeg (eller dere) tenkt annerledes rundt dette om rollene var omvendt, med Sara som ikke ville og Isak som presset på? Ja, sannsynligvis. Men det har også med å gjøre at selv om situasjonen ville vært omvendt, så ville ikke rollene vært det. Da ville det vært en fysisk sterk som presset en fysisk svakere, som i seg selv ville gitt en helt annen dynamikk. Derfor får Sara presse Isak her, selv om han kunne sagt nei, hun kunne tolket situasjonen bedre, ikke antatt samtykke.
> 
> Noen av dere vil nok bli skuffet over hvilken retning dette tar. Det kommer ikke til å bli Noora hele tiden, tvert om så ser vi hele sesongen fra Nooras vinkel, så selv om vi ikke ser hva hun tenker så ser vi hvordan hun ser verden. Og selv om jeg har skrevet deler av s3 fra Isaks vinkel så tok det meg nesten et halvt år før jeg greide det, eller egentlig ett og et halvt år - en periode med mange repetisjoner av klipp, episoder og hele sesongen, mange fics å lese, mange fics å skrive om tiden før og etter s3. Og først da, da jeg følte jeg var kommet ganske langt innunder huden på Isak, greide jeg å skrive hva han tenkte i scener vi også hadde klipp fra. For meg blir det veldig vanskelig å beskrive hva karakteren faktisk TENKER mens hen GJØR det i scenen, og Noora (og Eva og tildels Sana) er ikke helt der for meg. Dette er delvis også fordi veldig mange av problemstillingene rundt Isak og Sana er mye nærmere mine egne erfaringer enn Eva og Nooras.
> 
> Men det er Nooras sesong, så jeg vil gjøre et ærlig forsøk på å skrive meg inn under henne også. Etterhvert. Innimellom.
> 
> Dette er "koseficen" min (det skulle man vel ikke tro etter dette kapittelet), noe jeg skriver på innimellom, mellom andre ting, når det er en historie som vil ut. Så jeg aner ikke hvor den går hen.


	3. Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er Saras syn i ["Seksuelle objekter"](http://skam.p3.no/2016/03/08/seksuelle-objekter/), publisert 8. mars 2016.

**Tirsdag 8. mars 2016 kl. 11:50**

Leppene hans er myke, kinnet mykt. Han har knapt nok dun på haken, rasper ikke mot leppene og kinnene som andre har gjort. Armene hans holder rundt henne, famler litt, han pleier legge dem rundt midjen hennes, ikke lenger ned, ikke under klærne. Han er ikke så ivrig på å vise at hun er hans, synes hun, hun kjenner hun blir litt usikker av det, lurer på om hun ikke er attraktiv nok.

Den ene siden av henne synes det er merkelig, hun er vant med intense, klående guttehender som presser seg på, går litt raskere frem, litt lenger ned, litt lenger inn under klærne enn hun egentlig vil.

Den andre siden av henne nyter det, synes det er befriende at han bare vil ligge der, aldri presser, ikke vil ta mer av henne.

Sara er usikker på hva han egentlig vil, han spør aldri om å få gjøre noe mer enn å kline, kysser henne når de møtes, synes det er helt greit å bare ligge ved siden av henne på sengen og se film, gjøre lekser, sitte på kjøkkenet og spise før foreldrene kommer hjem. Han har overnattet også, først etter festen de var på, da han ble dårlig, og et par ganger til etter det. På en måte er det litt deilig, at han ikke pusher, at han ikke hele tiden må mer. Det føles som en hun kan stole på, som ikke er ute etter noe mer, ikke vil ha mer enn hun egentlig vil gi.

De har ikke så mye til felles, hun liker sin musikk, han liker rap hun ikke har peiling på, de er litt like der. Han ser Narcos, hun ser Gossip Girls. Men de har sett noen filmer sammen, som regel i taushet, og hun forteller om venninnene sine. Han lytter, spør, lytter mer. Det er godt å prate med ham, hun kjenner hun får respons på det hun forteller, det virker som han er interessert i å høre om dem. Noen ganger ligger de i senga hennes og prater, hun ligger med hodet sitt på skulderen hans og hører hjerteslagene hans.

Andre ganger chatter de, frem og tilbake. Før de legger seg, når de våkner, i friminuttene, når de gjør lekser. Hun sender ham memes, bilder av venninnene, forteller om det de gjør sammen. Slik hun alltid har gjort, slik venninnene hennes har pleid å like at hun gjør også. Om hvem Ingrid hooket med, hvem Isabella henger med, om byturen med jentene, hvor dårlig toppen Catrine kjøpte egentlig passer. Ryktene om hvem Eva klinte med, om Sana som klikka.

Han ser på henne og nikker, smiler, klemmer armen rundt henne, viser at han får med seg det hun forteller. Svarer ofte på chattene, kommenterer, stiller spørsmål, er som regel enig med henne.

 **14:15**  
“men kjenner henne ikke. Kan være det stemmer da.”

 **16:15**  
“det er synd på henne da. Jeg tror moren hennes er alkis eller naver eller noe, fordi Mathilde hadde i hvert fall sett henne sammen med en dame som så ut som en uteligger og da Mathilde hadde gått bort for å hilse hadde Vilde prøvd å gjemme seg

 

 **17:45**  
“jeg blir bare så drittlei av av ingrid er så jævlig needy og usikker på seg selv”

 **19:10**  
“så du jakka til Vilde eller?”

  
**19:12**  
“Mm.”

  
**19:13**  
“den var altfor liten. Hun kan jo ikke bruke Small. Hun er jo ikke akkurat liten!”

 

Hun står i skolegården og prater med Isak og Ingrid. Isak holder rundt henne, han er høyere enn henne, står litt på siden av henne. Hun liker at han står slik, liker at han viser at hun er hans, at han står med armene rundt henne. Liker å vise ham frem, liker å føle de misunnelige blikkene deres på seg når han kysser henne.

Eva, Noora og Vilde kommer bort til dem. Hun hilser overstrømmende på dem, Vilde begynner å snakke om russebussen, om Brun&blid som spons. Ingrid nikker og smiler, selv henger hun ikke helt med på Vildes enetale. Sara merker vagt at Isak stivner litt ved siden av henne, kjenner at han bøyer seg mot øret hennes.  
“Du, jeg må stikke”, hvisker han til henne. Det kiler litt i øret hennes når han kommer så nær henne.  
“Ok. Snakkes etterpå da?”  
“Kanskje.” Han kysser henne på munnen. Han smaker kaffe, en bitter smak hun ikke blir helt vant med.  
“Jooo-da.” Hun setter opp et liksom-fornærmet uttrykk og slipper ham motvillig, før hun snur seg tilbake mot Ingrid og de andre jentene igjen.

Med ett ser de Jonas komme over skolegården. Hun kaster et raskt blikk på Ingrid, som så vidt rynker på brynene. De har vel alle hørt ryktene, det ser iallfall slik ut, alle stirrer på ham. Hun lurer på hvordan det føles, tviler på hun kan få Isak til å gjøre noe sånt, han vil ikke en gang ta på brystene hennes. Hun er nysgjerrig på hvordan det føles med en tunge. Og nesen, om den er i veien. Om det er ekkelt. For ham. For henne. Om det lukter. Etterpå. Hun

“Hvorfor stirrer alle på Jonas?” Eva ser forundret ut.  
“Har du ikke hørt det?” spør Sara.  
“Nei?”  
Ingrid ser på henne og ler. “Det går rykter om at han fikk en i tredje til å komme.”  
“Komme hvor da?” Eva høres forvirret ut.  
“Komme-komme!” sier hun. Undringen går gjennom henne et øyeblikk, så skadefroen, har ikke Eva vært sammen med Jonas i flere måneder?  
“Har han ligget med en i tredje?”  
“Han gikk ned på henne.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Slikka henne.” Hun sier det lavt, smiler, ser på Eva etter en reaksjon.  
“Men du sa jo at det ikke var noen norske gutter som …” Det er Vilde som skyter det inn. Naive Vilde, hun lurer på hvem som har sagt det til henne. William har fått mange jenter til å komme, det vet da alle.  
“Halla! Gratulerer med kvinnedagen!” Jonas har kommet bort til dem. Han smiler og er ivrig.

Ingen av jentene svarer, de bare ser på ham. En blanding av vantro, sjokk og forventning er fortsatt skrevet i ansiktene deres. Ingen sier noe. Sara lurer på om han har tenkt å si noe, hun skotter bort på Eva. Eva ser sjokkert ut, munnen er halvåpen, hun ser uforstående ut. Naiv, litt dum.

“Ehhh, åssen fag har dere nå?” spør Noora plutselig.  
“Øh, norsk, tror jeg”, sier de andre.  
“Ja, så skulle vi bare tatt følge nå eller?”

 

Sara slår følge med gjengen bortover, går ved siden av Noora, småprater litt om hvor langt de har kommet, de går i forskjellig klasse. Hun tenker på Eva. Lurer litt på om hun egentlig lå med Jonas i det hele tatt, om hun fikk ham til å komme, eller om hun ikke greide gi ham det en gang. Hun tar frem telefonen og sender en melding til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til pimsplanet, solrose, Freida Echte, evakyaki og sikkert flere for tanker og innspill om Sara ❤️
> 
> I alle ficene mine har jeg svart på alle kommentarer og deltatt i diskusjonene, det har vært et prinsipp for meg at jeg skal kommunisere med leseren på den måten, og det har også vært tilfredsstillende for OCD-en min å ha en tom inbox (uten å jukse). Men akkurat her har jeg bestemt meg for å ikke svare på alt, rett og slett fordi det vil ta så mye energi og fokus. Det er tydelig at det jeg skriver har vekket følelser og forventninger i en del lesere - og ingenting er vel bedre enn det! Samtidig er en del av kommentarene på mange måter diametralt motsatte av det jeg selv mener og føler, og jeg er redd for at ved å gå inn i diskusjoner så vil jeg måtte bruke for mye tid til å kjempe for det jeg allerede har skrevet. Jeg har nok gjort meg opp min mening, og selv om meningene mine som alltid kan påvirkes av det jeg leser, så har jeg skapt en slags canon i hodet mitt og ønsker å forholde meg til den.
> 
> Dersom du vil diskutere med meg, eller blir fornærmet fordi jeg ikke svarer på kommentaren din, eller fordi jeg sier rett ut at jeg ikke vil la kommentarene påvirke min egen mening - så må du nesten bare akseptere at det får bli premisset mitt for akkurat denne historien. Husk også at intensjonen min IKKE er å beskrive sesong 2 fra Nooras synsvinkel. Det har Julie Andem allerede gjort. Se heller på glimt av Noora som en bonus, det er de andre karakterene sett fra andre enn Noora som er interessante for meg.
> 
> Jeg blir likevel veldig glad for kommentarer, ingenting er bedre enn at dere viser gjennom kommentarer at dere leser (uansett hva dere mener!), og kanskje føler jeg en gang etterhvert for å svare på dem likevel. Men akkurat nå så vil jeg heller bruke tiden min på å skrive flere historier enn flere kommentarer her, for jeg merker at en del av kommentarene vil ta veldig mye energi å svare på.


	4. Even

**Mars 2016**

Stillheten er øredøvende. Han stenger verden ute. Vil ikke høre, vil ikke se, vil ikke føle. Det er mørkt. Mørkt ute, mørkt inne. Han vil ikke ha lys, vil ikke slippe lyset inn.

Plinget fra telefonen bryter den øredøvende stillheten. Han ser ikke på den. Lukker øynene. Holder dem lukket. Lukker alt ute. Alt det mørke inne i mørket. Alt det mørke utenfor.

Han sover. Ligger med lukkede øyne. Dyna over hodet. Det er mørkt, mørket omslutter ham, kryper inntil ham, rundt ham, mellom ham, under ham, over ham, inni ham. Legger seg over ham som en dyne, som en ekstra dyne under den andre dyna. Presser ham ned, holder ham fast. Han kan ikke bevege seg, armene sitter fast, beina klemmes mot madrassen. Lungene presses sammen, det er tungt å puste. Det er så vidt han greier trekke pusten. 

Puste ut. Puste inn. Puste ut.

Han lurer på hva som skjer hvis han bare slutter å puste. Om mørket vil omslutte ham, kvele tankene hans, mørket, ham selv. Om han greier det. Om han kan greie en føkkings ting her i livet.

Konsentrerer seg om det. Puster ut. Puster ut. Puster ut.

Han greier ikke det heller. Med et indre hyl tvinger kroppen ham til å hive etter pusten, dra den klamme lufta inn i lungene, det gjør vondt, det er for lite oksygen der, for lite luft, den er for varm, for klam. Men det er det han får, han fortjener ikke bedre, i det minste skal han ikke ha noe mer enn dette.

Puta blir våt. Kinnene er våte, håret er vått. Han hikster stille ned i puta, prøver å gjøre det lydløst, vil ikke at noen skal høre det og komme inn, høre at han er våken, at han føler noe. Han vil bare ligge her. Ligge her og føle ingenting. Ingenting annet enn smerten. Den svarte smerten som skjærer gjennom ham, som er der hver gang han trekker pusten, hver gang han tvinges til å puste inn, hver gang han ikke greier holde pusten mer. Den svarte smerten som skjærer gjennom hjernen hans, som lager tanker, som gjør at han kjenner at han er her, som hindrer ham i å glemme.

 

“Nei, han bare ligger her”. Stemmen hennes er så langt borte, utydelig, som om det er et filter mellom dem. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det…. ja, jeg skal spørre…. ok, skal si det. Hadet.”

Han hører skrittene hennes komme nærmere. Konsentrerer seg om å puste rolig, holder øynene lukket, hodet inn mot veggen, ned mot madrassen, dyna over hodet.

“Even?” Han hører hun står like ved senga. Det virker som om hun nøler, han føler hun kommer nærmere, han stålsetter seg for at hun skal riste i ham. Stålsetter seg for å kjenne at hun tar på ham, berøringen fra noen, grepet i skulderen, den kalde lufta når hun tar dyna vekk fra ham. Det skarpe lyset mot øynene, sårheten, smerten.

Men det skjer ingenting. Hun snur seg, han hører at døra blir lukket, kjenner at rommet er tomt, at han ligger alene.

Det er tomt og stille. Så stille at det føles som om han kan høre sine egne tanker. Som om de snakker til ham, gjentar på nytt og på nytt det han vet. Forteller ham at han er verdiløs, at han ikke kan gjøre noe fint, at alt han tar i blir ødelagt. Forteller ham sannheten om ham selv, om tankene hans, om seg selv. Snakker til ham i sirkel. Tanker om tanker. Sannhet om sannhet. Som en mørk spiral, som graver seg innover, graver et hull, ødelegger ham innenfra. Når han tror spiralen har nådd bunnen, dreier den på seg, skrur seg i en annen retning, graver på nytt, graver et nytt sted, nye tanker, nye sannheter.

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det er noen god ide.” Det er stemmen hennes igjen. Den er hard, skarp. Han har lyst til å rope til henne at hun skal slutte, holde munn, ikke si mer. At hun ikke skal bestemme, at hun ikke vet hva som er lurt, hva han vil. Men han greier ikke løfte hodet. Greier ikke åpne munnen. Greier ikke si noe. Pakket inn i bomull sier hjernen hans at hun har rett, at hun vet best, at det er det beste.

Av og til er det små lysglimt. Et glimt av grå himmel. En låt han husker. Noen ord. Et minne om en smak. Det er som han ser dem langt borte, som en strime av lys fra en kilde langt borte, fjernt. Umulig å gripe, umulig å se hvor det kommer fra.

Så senker mørket seg igjen. Mykt, dekkende, pakker ham inn, skjuler ham, passer på ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så vidt jeg vet sies det aldri Skam når Even var manisk eller skrev på veggen til revyen. Videoen med Mikael er allerede fra 9. september 2014. Sonja sier Even pugget Koranen “i fjor”, så det kan hende episoden begynte eller skjedde i sin helhet før jul 2015. Revyarbeidet pågår vel store deler av høsten, selv om Elvebakken-revyen ser ut til å være blant de siste i Oslo (Elvebakkenrevyen 2016 (“Ut og stjæle paller”) hadde premiere onsdag 2. mars 2016.) 
> 
> Det er mulig jeg er noen uker for sent i forhold til når det faktisk skjedde i denne historien. Jeg har bestemt meg for at det er greit.


	5. Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette følger to dager etter festen hos William (Natta Noora, 18. mars 2016)

**Søndag 20. mars 2016**

Sara sitter på Kaffebrenneriet sammen med Ingrid. De har sittet her en times tid. Sara kom litt sent, Ingrid var nysgjerrig på hvorfor. Det var tydelig at hun hadde fått med seg at noe hadde skjedd på festen hos William på fredag.

“Ja, hva skjedde?” Hun buser nesten ut med det.  
“Ingenting”, smiler Sara.  
“Du ljuger”, konstaterer Ingrid.  
Sara innrømmer smilende at hun hooka med Joachim der, en av Penetrators-gutta. Ingrid ser på henne og highfiver. “What!”  
Sara ser ned, smiler forsiktig mot koppen sin.  
“Hvordan var det?” Ingrid hvisker høyt, ser på henne.  
Sara trekker på skuldrene. “Det var…. det var superdigg!” Hun smiler til Ingrid. Prøver å virke entusiastisk.  
“Hva gjorde dere?” Ingrid vil gjerne vite alt, vet Sara. Hun er prippen og tør ikke ligge med noen selv, gjør det gjennom vennene, tenker hun.  
“Hva tror du?” spør Sara og ser på henne med et avventende blikk?  
“Lå du med ham?” spør Ingrid ivrig.  
Sara nikker. “Yess.”  
“Var det bra?”  
“Kjempefint.”  
“Åh, få høre da!”  
“Jeg kan jo ikke fortelle hvordan han var i sengen da”, sier Sara påtatt indignert.  
“Det kan du vel”, sier Ingrid. “Vi er bestevenner, jeg sier det jo ikke videre.”  
Sara smiler. Vet hva det vil si å være venner, vet at man må dele og motta.  
“Jo, jeg lå med ham da. Det var deilig. Han var skikkelig god i sengen.”  
“Kom du?” hvisker Ingrid, det er noe sensasjonslystent i blikket hennes.  
“Selvsagt kom jeg”, smiler Sara, tar en slurk av vannglasset foran seg. “Nesten samtidig med ham.”

De hadde danset på festen, etterhvert gått til en krok av stuen, bak en bokhylle, der de hadde begynt å småkline. Tungen hans var våt og krevende, han hadde spurt hva hun het etter at de hadde klint en stund. Etter at han hadde fortalt henne hvor sexy hun var, sagt at brystene hennes var deilige mens han klemte hardt på dem, sagt at han hadde sett på henne på skolegården, at han hadde lagt merke til henne første skoledag, samtidig som han stønnet og klemte seg mot henne. Hun kjente han var kåt, kjente det på måten han vrikket seg mot henne, måten han presset henne mot veggen på.

Så hadde politiet kommet og festen var slutt. Han hadde dratt henne med videre, til et nachspiel et sted, hun var ikke sikker på hvor. Et sted på Frogner, en hvit leilighet med store vinduer. Han hadde strøket henne utenpå buksene mens hun satt i vinduskarmen, fnisende hadde hun spurt om det ikke var litt vel synlig for naboene. “Liker du ikke at noen ser på deg da?” hadde han spurt og stukket hele hånden ned i buksene hennes. Han var litt for hardhendt, litt før røff, hun prøvde la være å krympe seg mens hun spredte beina så han skulle komme lettere til, dratt buksene lenger ned. “Du er våt”, sa han og gned fingrene mot leppene hennes, stakk dem inn i henne. Hun hadde kysset ham, lagt hånden på buksene hans og trukket ned glidelåsen.

“Snu deg”, sa han og vred henne rundt så hun lå fremoverbøyd i vinduet, ansiktet nesten mot glasset. Han dro ned buksene hennes, hun hørte knitringen i plast, pustet lettet ut fordi han brukte kondom, da trengte hun iallfall ikke bekymre seg for det. Den kjølige følelsen da han gled inn i henne, hun bøyde seg litt lenger frem og presset baken mot ham. Støttet seg på hendene så hun ikke skulle få vinduskarmen i magen. Prøvde å støte rytmisk mot ham, det var uvant med denne stillingen. Han holdt henne hardt i hoftene, nesten ubehagelig, hun hørte stønningen hans, høye stønn, lyden av hud som klasket mot hennes, dunkene når hun traff vinduskarmen. Latter fra utsiden av døren, hun håpte ingen kom inn. Med et par kraftige støt kjente hun at han kom, et øyeblikk lente han seg over ryggen hennes.

Hun forsøkte ta hendene hans, holde ham litt, han trakk seg ut, hun hørte lyden av gummi, av at han knyttet kondomen og kastet den et sted. Buksen som ble dratt opp, glidelåsen. Hun ble stående mot vinduet, kjente den kalde luften mot den nakne huden. Hun snudde seg mot ham, så spørrende på ham. “Sikkert lurt om du kler på deg, ass”, sa han, så ikke på henne, han gikk mot døren, kastet et siste blikk på henne før han åpnet den, kikket ut før han gikk ut og lukket den etter seg.

Hun følte seg tom da hun kledde på seg. Strøk fingeren så vidt over seg selv for å dobbelsjekke at det ikke var sæd der, at han faktisk hadde brukt kondom. Dro opp trusen, buksene, kjente beltet gnog litt mot der vinduskarmen hadde gnukket mot magen hennes. Trakk genseren ned og glattet den ut. Gned leppene sammen, de var ømme, hun lurte på hvor hun hadde lipglossen sin. Så gikk hun ut i gangen og fant jakken sin før hun snek seg ut ytterdøren uten å si noe.

“Hva gjør du med Isak nå da?” undrer Ingrid.  
“Jeg får vel slå opp da”, sier Sara og trekker på skuldrene.  
“Ja du må jo det”, sier Ingrid. Hun nøler. ”Hvordan går det egentlig med dere?” spør hun.

Sara ser på henne. “Det går bra.”  
“Han har ikke noen mistanke om at du har hooka med Joachim, eller med Mikael?” Sara rister på hodet. “Virker ikke sånn iallfall. Men jeg har ikke snakket så mye med ham da.”  
“Skål for trege gutter, ass”, fniser Ingrid og hever caffe latte-koppen til en skål.

Så ser de Isak borte ved disken. Ingrid vinker til ham, hun reiser seg for å gå. Sara smiler og signaliserer til ham at hun gjerne vil ha en caffe latte til. Ingrid klemmer henne, hvisket “lykke til Sara, snakkes senere”

Hun blar gjennom insta mens hun venter. Sjekker profilen til Joachim, det er et par festbilder der. Ingen av henne, ingen kommentarer om henne. Hun trykker på det lille hjertet på bildene hans, er usikker på om hun skal følge ham eller ikke. Så kommer Isak balanserende med de to kaffekoppene mot bordet hennes og setter dem ned. “Hei, Sara”, sier han og setter seg. Hun legger ned mobilen og ser spørrende på ham, vrir så vidt kinnet mot ham. Han reiser seg opp med en unnskyldende mine og kysser henne fort på kinnet før han setter seg igjen.

Han sitter stille med hendene rundt koppen, varmer dem, varmer hele seg, ser det ut som. Det ser ut som om han fryser, tenker Sara. Plutselig ser hun haugen av sukkerposer på bordet og rynker pannen. Han ser på henne og tilbyr henne sukker. “Jeg bruker jo ikke sukker i caffe latten min, bare suketter.” Hun sukker stille over at han fortsatt ikke husker at hun ikke bruker sukker.

Det blir stille. Isak konsentrere seg om å drikke kaffe, ser ut som han trenger det. Han har mørke ringer under øynene, huden ser litt gusten ut og håret er ustelt.  
“Du er jo ikke akkurat så innmari observant, da, når du ikke har fått med deg at jeg ikke bruker vanlig sukker i kaffen?” Sara ser utfordrende på ham.

Isak ser ned i kaffen, rører fraværende med en teskje i den. “Nei, jeg er vel ikke det”, sier han stille.  
“Hva synes du egentlig om meg?” spør hun.  
“Nei, du...du er søt?” sier han forsiktig.  
“Søt?”  
“Eh, ja.”  
“Så du er sammen med meg fordi jeg er søt?”  
Isak blir stille og ser ned i bordet. Han skyver sukkerkornene som er sølt på bordet sammen i en haug, bretter et sukkerpapir mellom fingrene. “Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg….” Stemmen er uklar, litt ru, han er usikker på hva han skal si, sikker på at dette ikke ble riktig.

Sara er med ett mykere i stemmen. “Du vet ikke helt nei…” Hun tar en pause og sukker, ser ut i lufta. “Du Isak. Kanskje vi rett og slett skulle tatt en pause?”  
“Eh, ja, kanskje det”, sier han med flat stemme.  
Sara biter seg i underleppen, ser litt tenksom ut. “Eller.” Hun trekker pusten og tar sats. “Eller kanskje vi bare skal si det er slutt? Ikke late som om vi skal bli sammen igjen senere?”  
Han nikker. “Ja.”  
“Ja. Ok.” Sara smiler mot ham. Hun er lettet over at det gikk så lett, at det ikke ble noen scene. Samtidig skulle hun ønske at han protesterte litt, at hun kunne fått følelsen av at han ville ha henne, ikke ville gi slipp på henne.

De småprater litt om påsken. Sara skal til Hemsedal, hun gleder seg egentlig. Det blir deilig å slappe av, sove lenge, stå på ski, se påskekrim på TV, spille de litt kjedelige, men velkjente spillene med foreldrene. Spise lange frokoster, ha god tid, skitur med moren, lage middag med faren. Hun synes Isaks påske høres ekstremt kjedelig ut. Ingen planer, bare chille hjemme. Det kan man jo gjøre ellers.

Han unnskylder seg etter en stund, sier han må gå, ser et øyeblikk på henne.Hun lurer på om han skal klemme henne, om hun må ta initiativ til det.

Hun reiser seg og litt klønete legger han hendene rundt henne og trekker henne inntil seg. Hun legger armene om ham og drar ham mot seg. I noen sekunder står de slik, det er som om de tross alt ikke kan slippe. Så slipper Sara taket, og Isak går ut og i retning trikken.

 

**Isak**

**23:54**

Vil bare si at jeg håper du ikke er lei deg og at vi fortsatt kan være venner.  
Du kommer alltid til å ha en spesiell plass i hjertet mitt Isak. Du var på en  
måte min første kjærlighet. Ikke på en måte, du var det. ❤️❤️❤️

 

Du også ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så ble det litt mer Sara, da. Hun ville fortelle litt mer, hun også. Vise verden hvor perfekt hun er, på sin måte, slik hun tror perfeksjonen skal vises, slik hun tror de andre forventer å se henne. 
> 
> Sara er selvsagt med i "Natta Noora", og tekstmeldingene ser vi i "Let's go bitches". Takk til JAndem for sin som alltid 100% gjennomførthet. Takk til pimsplanet for gjennomlesing ❤️


	6. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Første del av dette er delvis overlappende med forrige kapittel ("Sara").  
> Resten foregår senere i påska.

**ISAK**

**Palmesøndag 20. mars 2016**

Isak kommer inn på Kaffebrenneriet. Han er sent ute, trikken var forsinket. Sara og Ingrid sitter ved et bord innerst. De prater og ler. Isak blir et øyeblikk stående og se på dem før de ser ham. De ser glade ut, ubekymret, fniser av noe. Så får Ingrid øye på ham, hun blir alvorlig og dulter borti Sara. Saras smil blekner, hun vinker til ham og smiler igjen. Isak signaliserer at han skal ha en kaffe, hun holder opp den tomme caffe latte-koppen sin. Han nikker og stiller seg i kø.

Det er en mørk svenske som står i kassen, han er muskuløs, ser Isak. Den grå skjorten sitter stramt over brystkassen hans, stoffet strekker seg når han bøyer seg over disken for å ta en kaffekanne han skal fylle på. “Hej, vad kan jag hjälpa deg med?” spør han blidt. Isak rister forvirret på hodet, han skjønner ikke helt hva han tenkte på. “Eh, en kaffe. Svart. Og en caffe latte.” “Kaffe och latte, det skal bli!” Han småprater med kollegaen bak disken mens han lager caffe latten, spør om Isak skal sitte her eller ta med. “Sitte her.”

Ingrid kommer bortom på vei bort. Hun ser på ham med de mørke øynene sine. “Hei Isak! Ha det fint da!”  
“Eh, ja hadet”, sier han litt forvirret, ser mot bordet der Sara fortsatt sitter og ser ned på mobilen sin.

Han fyller den ene jakkelommen med små sukkerposer, husker i farta ikke om Sara vil ha hvitt eller brunt sukker, så han tar begge, før han balanserer de to kaffekoppene mot bordet hennes og setter dem ned. “Hei, Sara”, sier han og setter seg. Hun ser på ham og vrir ansiktet litt, ser på ham. Han reiser seg opp og kysser henne fort på kinnet før han setter seg igjen.

Isak varmer hendene sine på den hvite porselenskoppen, varmer hele seg. Han måtte løpe for å rekke trikken, måtte løpe fra trikken til hit. Han begynner å slappe av, drikker av kaffen. Skjærer en grimase, han har glemt sukkeret. Han graver i lommen sin og finner sukkerpakkene, legger dem på bordet og gjør en bevegelse mot Sara for å signalisere at hun kan ta. Hun ser litt forundret på ham. “Jeg bruker jo ikke sukker i latten min, bare suketter.”  
“Eh, åja”, sier Isak litt forvirret.

Det blir stille. Isak konsentrere seg om å drikke kaffe, trenger det. Må føle at hjernen åpner seg litt.  
“Du er jo ikke akkurat så innmari observant, da, når du ikke har fått med deg at jeg ikke bruker vanlig sukker i kaffen?” Sara ser bestemt på ham, det er noe utfordrende i blikket hennes.

Isak ser ned i kaffen, rører fraværende med en teskje i den. “Nei, jeg er vel ikke det”, sier han stille. Hun har jo rett i det, han er ikke så veldig observant. Eller egentlig har det aldri slått ham om hun bruker sukker eller ikke, selv om de har vært på kafe flere ganger og kjøpt drikke i kantina omtrent hver dag de siste to ukene. Det er vel selve definisjonen på ‘ikke observant’ det, da.  
“Hva synes du egentlig om meg?” spør hun.  
Han vet ikke hva han skal si. Hva hun forventer. “Nei, du...du er søt?” sier han forsiktig.  
“Søt?”  
“Eh, ja.”  
“Så du er sammen med meg fordi jeg er søt?”  
Isak blir stille og ser ned i bordet. Han skyver sukkerkornene som er sølt på bordet sammen i en haug, bretter et sukkerpapir mellom fingrene. “Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg….” Stemmen er uklar, litt ru, han er usikker på hva han skal si, sikker på at dette ikke ble riktig.

Sara er med ett mykere i stemmen. “Du vet ikke helt nei…” Hun tar en pause og sukker, ser ut i lufta. “Du Isak. Kanskje vi rett og slett skulle tatt en pause?”  
Isak puster ut. Puster inn. Puster ut. Det kjenner som om en murstein er løftet vekk fra skuldrene hans. En pause. “Eh, ja, kanskje det”, sier han med flat stemme, prøver å ikke la lettelsen skinne gjennom.  
Hun biter seg i underleppen, ser litt tenksom ut. “Eller.” Hun trekker pusten og tar sats. “Eller kanskje vi bare skal si det er slutt? Ikke late som om vi skal bli sammen igjen senere?”  
Han nikker, greier ikke å si noe, han er redd for at stemmen skal briste, redd for at han skal begynne å gråte, gråte i lettelse, i ren lettelse.  
“Ja.” Han klemmer ut det lille ordet, greier klemme det ut over leppene uten at det høres ut som et pip.  
“Ja. Ok.” Sara smiler, hun ser lettet ut. Isak lurer på om hun har tenkt lenge på dette, tør ikke spørre henne. Innerst inne er han redd hun skal si hun har tenkt på det siden de ble sammen, at han overhode ikke har greid å spille med, at hun har avslørt ham for lenge siden. Han lurer på om hun har tenkt å si noe, tenkt å spørre hvorfor han ikke har vært interessert i henne.

“Så, har du noen digge påskeplaner da?” Hun retter seg opp og ser rett på ham mens hun snakker.  
“Nei ass, skal være mest hjemme. Jonas drar på hytta, men jeg skal sikkert henge litt med ham før han drar.”  
“Mm. Kult det da.”  
“Du da?”  
“Nei, vet ikke helt. Til Hemsedal med foreldrene mine, iallfall. Vi har hytte der.”  
Isak nikker. “Høres digg ut det da.”  
“Nja.” Sara trekker på det. “Foreldrene mine er sykt masete når vi er sammen da. Vil bare sitte med meg og se TV eller spille spill, jeg får nesten ikke se på mobilen. Men de betaler heiskort i bakkene, det er fett.”  
“Digg med spill også da”, sier Isak.  
“Det er dritkjedelig!” sier Sara høyt. “Herregud, jeg holder på å dø hver gang. De har vært opphengt i spill så lenge jeg husker ass. Spilte Uno mens jeg gikk på barnehagen, liksom.” Hun ser oppgitt ut, himler med øynene.  
Isak ler litt. Han kan ikke huske at foreldrene har spilt noe med ham, noensinne. Kanskje faren spilte med ham og Lea noen ganger, men han husker ikke helt.  
“Men jeg tror jeg må stikke jeg nå.” Han tar på seg jakken og samler sammen tingene sine. Når han reiser seg, blir han stående og se på Sara. Han er usikker på om han skal klemme henne, hva som er forventet nå. Sara reiser seg og litt klønete legger han hendene rundt henne og trekker henne inntil seg. Han kjenner armene hennes rundt seg og duften av parfyme i nesen.Hun legger armene om ham og drar ham mot seg. I noen sekunder står de slik, det er som om de tross alt ikke kan slippe. Så slipper Sara taket, og Isak går ut og i retning trikken.

Han husker ikke trikketuren. Når han kommer hjem, legger han seg på sengen og sovner med en gang.

 

**Sara 23:54**  
Vil bare si at jeg håper du ikke er lei deg og at vi fortsatt kan være venner. Du kommer alltid til å ha en spesiell plass i hjertet mitt Isak. Du var på en måte min første kjærlighet. Ikke på en måte, du var det. ❤️❤️❤️

Du også ❤️

 

 

**Onsdag 23. mars 2016**

Han hører tassingen nede. Klokken er bare seks, han har sovet fire timer. Han så noen episoder av Narcos før han sovnet. Prøvde chatte litt med Jonas, de siste meldingene han sendte like etter midnatt er fortsatt ubesvart. Han har det fint på hytta, han har sendt bilder av seg selv på terrassen med øl i solnedgangen, utsikten. Isak kjenner det igjen fra høstferien, ser så vidt stien til parkeringsplassen i bakgrunnen. Denne gangen ble han ikke spurt om han ville være med, han vet ikke hvorfor, kanskje foreldrene hans ikke ville ha ham med.

Moren går frem og tilbake nede, hører han. De korte, tassende skrittene i stua og på kjøkkenet. Det er stille i huset, han hører dem så vidt oppe på rommet sitt. Den mumlende stemmen. Han hører ikke ordene, regner med det er bibelvers, kanskje hun leser høyt, kanskje hun sier noe hun har lært seg utenat. Han vet ikke hvor mye av Bibelen hun kan, vet hun har prøvd å lære seg den utenat, vet hun har vært frustrert fordi ordene ikke sitter, fordi hun ikke greier huske dem i riktig rekkefølge. Hun tror det er Guds vilje at hun skal lære dem, men hun kan det ikke før hun er et rent menneske.

Han snur seg, prøve å få tankene bort fra moren, han vet uansett ikke hva han kan gjøre. Han tenker på Sara, hun var et feilsteg. Han kjente bare lettelse da hun sa de burde ha en pause, enda mer da hun endret det til at de burde gjøre det slutt. Slippe å late som. Slippe å tenke på bestekameraten sin for at hun ikke skulle merke noe. Han visste ikke hva det var, om det var ham eller Sara som var problemet, eller Jonas, hvorfor han måtte tenke på Jonas, han hooker jo med Isabell.

Sakte går det opp for ham. Det er ikke Sara som er problemet. Det er ikke Jonas. Det er ham selv. Det er ham selv som ikke kan kjenne noe for jenter, som ikke tenner på dem, som ikke ser noe attraktivt i kroppen deres, som bare kan si de er søte. Søt, søt er det eneste han kan kalle dem. Et nøytralt ord, kan brukes om alt og alle, fra baby til gammel dame, fra banan til sjokolade.

Men han vet ikke hva det betyr, det at han ikke liker jenter. Vet ikke hva han skal gjøre med det, om han kan gjøre noe med det. Hva de andre vil si, hva Jonas vil si hvis han får vite det, bestekameraten, som han har overnattet hos, festet med, delt hodetelefoner med, ligget i sengen til, dusjet med.

Erkjennelsen slår ham som en knyttneve i magen.

Bildene på netthinnen. Det han har sett på nettet, lest om, hørt om. Urent, skittent, syndig, hatet av moren, hatet av en gud han ikke tror på, ikke tør tro på.

Han husker ikke så mye av resten av dagen. Han lå en stund i senga, slumret en stund, var ute og handlet like før butikkene stengte, brød, ost, syltetøy, kaffe, noen middager. Pasta og kjøttdeig. Pizza. Ferdigmiddager til moren, han tok noen hun likte. En stor pose smågodt, det var på tilbud. 879 kroner. Han holdt pusten mens han dro morens kort, ante ikke om hun hadde penger, heldigvis ble betalingen godkjent. Han smilte til jenta i kassen, ønsket henne god påske.

Etterpå så han mer Narcos, spiste pizza, gotteri. Gelekrokodiller, sure føtter, påskekyllinger. Han lå alene på rommet sitt, var ikke sikker på hva moren gjorde. Han hørte henne ikke mer, lurte på om han skulle stikke ned på kjøkkenet og se om det trengtes rydding, om oppvaskmaskinen var full.

Prøvde å ikke tenke, ikke kjenne det han kjente.

Litt før ni på kvelden våkner han, litt fortumlet. Han har drømt, om ski og snø, om hvite monstre som kom etter ham, stygge rop, noe fremmed. Nakne kropper, gyllen hud, rufsete hår, flate brystkasser, hender. Øyne som ser på ham, latter, undrende latter, finger som glir over huden hans. Han skjønner ikke hva drømmen handlet om, bare at den forlater ham med en uro han ikke helt kjenner igjen, som om noen leser tankene hans. Og han har en bankende følelse mellom beina.

 

**Langfredag 25. mars 2016**

Isak ligger på sengen med ansiktet mot veggen, stille. Har ligget der i det som føles som flere timer, og det er kanskje det også. Ute begynner det å bli mørkere, han husker ikke helt når han la seg. Det er iallfall en stund siden.

Da han sto opp i morges, var moren våken. Han visste det, hadde hørt henne romstere rundt i første etasje hele natten og grudde seg til å gå ned. Han visste ikke hva som kom til å møte ham der. Hun hadde blitt verre og verre de siste månedene, faren hadde flyttet ut for lenge siden, det var bare han igjen der nå. Han og moren. Hver eneste dag grudde han seg til å gå ned. Grudde seg til å se hvordan det så ut nede, grudde seg til å se hvordan hun hadde det, så ut, var. Noen dager var klumpen i magen så vond at han ble liggende, noen ganger klatret han ut vinduet og ned takrenna. Men da fikk han ikke lukket vinduet og det var for enkelt å komme seg opp den samme veien også. Og så følte han at han måtte se moren.

Han hadde stått lenge ved trappen oppe før han gikk ned i dag. Vurdert om han måtte ned, det var ferie, han kunne bli her oppe. Men han trengte kaffe og frokost, og begge deler var nede. Kanskje han kunne ta med vannkoker, kaffe og knekkebrød opp på rommet sitt, tenkte han, så slapp han gå ned.

Da han kom ned i stua, skvatt han. På veggen hang et digert bilde av Jesus på korset. Øynene stirret intenst rett på ham, svarte, oppsperrede, det rant noe som liknet ferskt blod fra ham, fra håndflatene, pannen, brystet, mørkerødt.

“Han dør! Han dør!” Moren kom ut fra kjøkkenet da hun hørte ham. Hun rev seg i håret og så fortvilet ut. Hun hadde røde flekker på hendene og på genseren. Isak så på henne, så fra henne til bildet av Jesus. Han prøvde å snakke til henne, men hun svarte ikke, reagerte ikke. Bare fortsatte å rope. “Han dør fordi vi synder! Han dør! Vi dør!”

Han kjente angsten begynne å bygge seg opp i ham, klumpen i magen, skrutvingen som klemte rundt brystet, den sure smaken i halsen, det som sperrer for nesen og munnen så han ikke fikk puste, bare fikk til å puste inn i små trekk, kunne bare trekke inn en teskje luft om gangen, måtte puste den ut igjen med en gang, han visste det ikke gav mening, man kunne ikke puste i teskjeer, det var ikke en enhet for gass, han husket bare ikke hva man målte gass i, dersom han kunne huske det så kunne han puste riktig for nå kom han til å dø.

Livredd sto han og stirret på veggen, på bildet, på blodet. Så på moren som stod foran ham og stirret på ham mens hun ropte noe han ikke kunne høre, kunne ikke høre, bare se, kunne ikke kjenne lukten av blodet, kunne bare se det, føle det, føle smerten, en skarp smerte som om en kniv ble hogget i ham, kuttet ham.

Hvis han bare kunne huske hva man målte gass i, han visste han hadde lært det på skolen, i naturfag, men han hadde vært så sliten, kanskje han ikke husket det, hvis han bare kunne huske det, bare kunne puste, hvis han bare kunne puste så kom han til å huske det.

Han knep øynene sammen, så for seg at de ble til små streker, at han ble en strek, at han kunne forsvinne. Det ble små svarte flekker på innsiden av øyelokkene, hvite flekker i det svarte. Men lyden forsvant ikke. Lyden av moren som ropte at han var død. Lyden av pusten hans, den paniske pusten, den forbannede pusten som kom til å drepe ham.

Han snudde og løp opp trappen, gikk opp, krøp opp, han var ikke sikker. Omsider kom han seg tilbake til rommet sitt, låste døren, vaklet bort til sengen, la seg. Presset ansiktet ned i puten, prøvde å gjemme seg. Han hørte skrittene hennes på gangen, ropene utenfor, hendene som dunket på døren. “Han er død, han er død fordi vi syndet!” Han presset hendene mot ørene, presset håndroten så hardt inn mot dem at det gjorde vondt og han lurte på om han kunne ødelegge noe der inne, slippe å høre mer.

Omsider forsvant hun, omsider fikk han en slags kontroll over pusten, han greide trekke luften helt inn igjen, den stoppet ikke før svelget. Utmattet sovnet han i sengen, sovnet, våknet igjen, ble liggende.

Skyggene ble lengre, forsvant, ble erstattet av gråheten, mørket. Han orket ikke tenke, armene kjentes så tunge.

Etterpå hørte han morens gråt, stønningen, stillheten.

 

**2\. påskedag 28. mars 2016**

**Jonas 22:21**

Hjemme igjen fra hytta eller? Bra tur?

Ja digg! Fikk kjempepåskeegg!

Fett

Du da? Har du gjort noe spesielt?

Næ. Ikkeno spesielt. Vært hjemme. Chill.

Sees i morra da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer! Det er veldig, veldig hyggelig at dere liker det jeg skriver, at dere synes jeg har skrevet Sara på en overbevisende måte. Jeg liker henne jo ikke slik hun er fremstilt, og det gjør vel ingen av hovedrollene heller (det er gjennom dem vi ser henne), men det er vel en grunn til at hun gjør som hun gjør, så sårt det enn er. Både Sara og Isak jobber hardt for å skjule følelsene sine fordi de tror omverden forventer noe annet enn det de føler.


	7. Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Første skoledag etter påske.

**Onsdag 30. mars 2016**

“Bli med og se på i ettermiddag da?” Han holder Isabell i hånden. De slanke fingrene hennes er myke og varme, de ørsmå bevegelsene hennes kiler litt mot håndbaken. De har like sko, legger han merke til. Hvite sneakers med svarte striper. Svarte jeans begge to. Hettegenser. Men hun har en rød vest over, han har aldri helt skjønt poenget med det, det må bli sykt kaldt på armene, tenker han.  
“Nei, jeg må på trening, altså.” Hun skyver underleppen frem idet hun ser på ham.  
“Etterpå da? Kan du ikke bare stikke bortover etter treningen din?” Han har avtalt med noen kompiser at de skal skate i ettermiddag. Eva pleide å sitte i timesvis og se på dem. Han ser henne for seg i den hvite pelsjakken sin, varm og god.  
“Jo, kanskje det. Men ikke hvis det er for kaldt. Orker ikke sitte og fryse altså.” Hun trekker vesten tettere om seg.  
“Skal komme og varme deg, jeg.” Jonas kysser henne lett på munnen.  
“Å, du er så søt”, smiler hun mot ham.

“Halla, Jonas!” Plutselig står Isak like ved siden av dem. Jonas hørte ikke at han kom, han skvetter til av den høye stemmen hans.  
“Hei Isak! God påske!” Han klasker ham på skulderen.

Han synes det går en skygge over Isaks smilende ansikt. “Takk det samme. Bra påske eller?” Han ser fra Jonas til Isabell med et skjevt smil.  
“Ja jøss.” Jonas smiler litt flaut. Isabell ser på ham, litt utålmodig, synes han, som om hun er irritert for at Isak avbrøt.  
“Vi har time nå”, sier Isak til Jonas.  
“Eh, ja. Må stikke.” Han gir Isabell et kyss. Leppene hennes er varme og myke, tungespissen kiler mot hans. Hun smaker svakt av peppermynte og frukttyggisen hun pleier tygge. “Hadet, søta.”  
“Hadet, kjæresten min.” Hun gir hånden hans et lett klem og nikker så vidt til Isak før hun går.

“Bra dame da”, sier Isak og ser etter henne. Jonas nikker. “Hyggelig, hun.” De begynner å gå mot klasserommet.  
“Har dere vært sammen lenge eller?”  
“Vi ble sammen i påsken. Hun var på hytta til foreldrene sine, det er på den andre siden av kollen i forhold til vår.”  
“Så dere møttes der da?”  
“Mm.” Jonas smiler forsiktig. “Brente bål på svaberget, gikk tur, grillet på verandaen. De har båt også, hun er dritgod på å kjøre den da. Vi dro ut til holmene og sånt.” Han rødmer svakt. Tenker på hva de gjorde der ute da de var alene, hvordan de nesten ble fersket av den gamle mannen i seilbåt som plutselig kom glidende uten motor. Det var bikkjekaldt selv om marssolen varmet litt midt på dagen og den lille vika var lun, de hadde akkurat fått på seg klær igjen da han gled inn mot brygga, han hadde fortsatt smaken av henne i munnen.

Isak ser litt trist ut når han snakker om det, synes han. Litt vemodig når han nevner svaberg og bål. “Du da, gjorde du noe digg i påska?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, ikke noe spesielt. Bare chilla hjemme.”  
“Deilig det da”, smiler Jonas. “Blir mye stress med reising og sånt, altså. Og foreldrene mine var jo der, og Thea, de maste om å gå tur alle sammen og lot meg nesten ikke være i fred. De mente Thea måtte få være med og sånt. Måtte gi henne en pose sjokolade hver dag for at hun skulle bli på hytta, hun satt i dokkestua, da, den er ikke så ille. Og så måtte hun få bruke min datakvote.” Han sukker og trekker på skuldrene, hva kunne han gjøre liksom. Dessutan var vel Thea like glad som ham selv for litt tid for seg selv der ute.  
Isak står og nikker, det ser ut som han vil si noe.  
“Hvordan går det med moren din da?” spør Jonas forsiktig.  
Isak åpner munnen, tar en ørliten pause før han sier noe. “Nei, mye som vanlig da.” Det kommer et lite sukk på slutten.  
“Okei.” Jonas ser på ham, rynker på brynene, prøver å se om han mener noe annet. “Skal vi stikke til timen eller?”  
“Jepp. Men du, blir du med og tar en kaffe etter skolen, eller? Lenge siden vi har hengt.” Isak ser spørrende på ham.  
“Sorry ass, ikke i dag. Jeg har lovt å møte noen i skateparken, Isabell kommer også dit.”  
“Okei.” Han blir stille. “En annen dag, da.”  
“Jepp, kanskje til helga eller noe?”

I neste friminutt står de sammen med Magnus. Isabell har sendt ham melding om at hun skal gjøre innlevering sammen med noen venninner i klassen, det er sykt mye å gjøre i 3. klasse.  
Magnus står og forklarer et eller annet, engasjert, store håndbevegelser. Isak ser på, han er stille, ser litt fraværende ut. Jonas greier ikke helt sette fingeren på hva som er galt, greier ikke helt gripe fatt i det. Isak har stukket hendene i lommene, den grå hetten over hodet, vindjakke, skjerf og lue. Det blåser et kaldt gufs gjennom skolegården, temperaturen er så vidt over null grader, det er regn i luften. De bare trærne strekker greinene mot himmelen, det ser ut som de lengter etter våren. Det er en av de grå dagene på slutten av vinteren, der vinteren er på vei over i vår, men der den optimistiske vårfølelsen ikke riktig har kommet enda. Bildet minner ham litt om et dikt, han greier bare ikke komme på hvilket.

“Hva gjorde du i påsken da, Magnus?” Jonas stikker hendene i lommene på dongerijakken, fingrene fikler med kinobilletten fra i går. Han og Isabell hadde sett Dawn of Justice etter at de kom tilbake fra hyttene. Sittet tett sammen på bakerste rad, klint, rene klisjeen, tenkte han.

“Nei, har bare loka i Oslo. Sett på damer. Fikk nesten napp også!” Han gliser mot de to andre. “Hun var dritfin, men så kom venninna og så bare gikk de.”  
“Æsj ass”. Jonas og Isak ler mot ham. Jonas har ikke helt troen på at han var så veldig nær noen dame, men sier ingenting.  
“Du da Isak? Heng med Sara eller?” Han ser spørrende på Isak.

Isak skvetter litt.  
“Nei, har ikke det ass…” Han høres litt usikker ut i stemmen.  
“Ja, hørte hun skulle til Hemsedal med foreldrene, dritfin hytte der. Fikk du bli med eller? Badstu og svømmebasseng og greier, og like ved heisen!” forteller Magnus entusiastisk.  
“Hvordan vet du det?” spør Jonas.  
“Jeg kjenner broren til en venninne av søsteren hennes, han sa de hadde digert party der nyttårshelga.” Magnus snur seg mot Isak. “Ble det noe på deg da? Kommet noe videre fra bj?” Han dulter borti Isak.

Isak ser ned, skraper litt med tåen i asfalten. Han åpner munnen som for å si noe, men det kommer ingen ord. Han smiler, et litt stivt glis som Jonas ikke helt greier å tolke.

Så ringer det inn, de skynder seg inn døra og bort til skapene sine for å hente bøkene. Jonas ser litt lattermildt bort på Isak som står foran skapet sitt og forsøker dra ut boken uten at alt annet ramler på gulvet, det er som vanlig fullt selv om det er første dag etter ferien. Isak ser frustrert ut, bevegelsene er hektiske og brå. Jonas legger merke til at han skjelver litt på fingrene, han rynker pannen sin, skjønner ikke helt hva som er greia med Isak nå. Han virker litt ‘off’, han pleier ikke oppføre seg sånn. Han fomler med låsen mens Jonas venter tålmodig, subber litt når de går bortover gangen. Midt i trappen ser Isak ned på boken sin og banner lavt. “Faen, hadde glemt det ikke var matte vi hadde nå, jeg må hente boken min ass. Kommer etterpå.” Uten å si noe mer snur han og går tilbake. Jonas ser forundret etter ham noen sekunder, før han småløper mot klasserommet og rekker sette seg like før læreren ber dem komme til ro. 

“Hvor ble det av deg da?” spør Jonas etter timen. Isak ventet i kantinen. Det er sjelden han er borte fra timen, iallfall når han allerede er på skolen.  
“Følte meg ikke helt bra, men det går bedre nå altså.” Han ser kanskje litt blek ut, tenker Jonas, i hvert fall trøtt. Han har mørke poser under øynene, de ser litt røde ut, som om han har sovet dårlig eller grått, slår det Jonas.  
“Går det bedre nå da? Kanskje du skal stikke til skolelegen så du kan få gå hjem?”  
“Nei, det går bedre nå, trenger ikke løpe ned legen altså.”

De sitter i kantinen med hver sin Cola og matpakker, og et skolebrød på deling for å feire våren. Det har en hel time fri nå, Jonas vet at han egentlig burde lese, de har matteprøve i morgen, men han gidder ikke nå. MInnet om påskeferien er for nært, tanken på neste ferie for fjern. Han vil heller holde på feriefølelsen litt til i stedet for å kaste seg over bøkene med en gang.

Litt bortenfor dem ser han Sara og Ingrid sammen med et par andre jenter han ikke kjenner igjen. “Skal du ikke stikke bort til dem?” spør Jonas litt forundret når Isak ikke gjør mine til å reise seg, knapt nok ser i deres retning.  
“Nei, hvorfor det?”  
“Er det ikke lenge siden du har sett henne?”  
“Eh… i påska?”  
Jonas ser på ham. “I påska? Var hun ikke i Hemsedal da?”  
“Vi møttes før hun dro da.”  
“Men det er jo lenge siden?” Jonas ser skeptisk på ham. “Går det bra med dere eller?”

Det ser ut som om Isak faller litt sammen. Han sitter med ryggen mot veggen, sier ingenting, bare ser utover rommet, på brusen sin, i bordplaten. Jonas venter tålmodig. Han er vant med at Isak ikke sier noe.

“Det er slutt”, sier han fort og tar en slurk av Colaen sin.  
“Er det slutt?” spør Jonas høyt og ser overrasket på ham.  
“Hysj! Ikke rop!” Isak hysjer irritert på ham.  
“Jaja, sorry da. Men hvorfor det?” spør Jonas litt lavere.  
“Nei, det bare funka ikke så bra. Men vi er gode venner da”, legger han muntert til.  
Jonas ser på ham. “Funka ikke så bra? Synes det så bra ut jeg?”  
“Neiass, vi bare...eh vokste fra hverandre?”  
“Vokste fra hverandre? Dere var sammen i 3 uker, Isak.”  
“Ja okei da. Vi var kanskje ikke skapt for hverandre da.”  
“Neivel.”  
“Du kan vi snakke om noe annet? Det er slutt, jeg er ferdig med det, okei?”  
“Ja, selvsagt.” De blir sittende og fikle med bruskapslene sine. Jonas river av den løse ringen, prøver få kanten glatt og jevn. Isak biter på sin. Den blir spiss før han river i den og ender med å kutte seg opp. Leende gir Jonas ham en serviett. “Nå må du snart til skolelegen ass. ’Nei jeg kuttet meg på en Cola-kork.’”  
“Dust.” Han suger på tommelen før han surrer servietten rundt den.

“Hvordan var påska di da? Hytta med Isabell liksom.” Isak smiler mot Jonas, smilet når ikke helt øynene, tenker han.  
Jonas ler og fikler med mellomleggspapiret. Han har den svarte Kaptein Sabeltann-matboksen han fikk før 2. klasse på barneskolen. Bildet er ripete og utydelig, kanskje han burde kjøpe seg en ny. Men han liker den, den minner ham om lykkelige somre da han var barn. Han hadde fått den da de var i Dyreparken i sommerferien. Han hadde kjøpt med en blå i sommergave til Isak. De første ukene av skoleåret hadde de brukt den hver eneste dag begge to. Så en dag hadde Isak kommet med maten pakket i matpapir. Den første dagen hadde ikke Jonas sagt noe. Den andre dagen hadde han sett litt forundret på ham. Den tredje dagen hadde han spurt. Isak hadde rødmet og sett ned i pulten, mumlet frem en slags unnskyldning. “Den ble ødelagt.” 

Jonas hadde ikke spurt mer, det var som om det lå noe mellom dem, noe med Isak, med familien hans, med grunnen til at Jonas fikk beskjed fra moren og faren sin om at Isak kunne være med hjem etter skolen hver dag om han ville. Jonas og Isak elsket det, lekt sammen på AKS før de dro hjem, slengte sekkene i gangen hos Jonas, lekte ute i hagen eller i den lille skogen nedenfor rekkehusene. Lekser ved kjøkkenbordet mens foreldrene hans lagde middag, ligge ved siden av hverandre i sengen hans og lese, barnetv, ofte overnattet Isak også, andre ganger dro han hjem.

Nå ligger Isaks matpakke urørt foran ham. Den er fortsatt pakket i matpapir, et langt papir surret rundt skivene, uvørent rullet i endene. Isak drikker små slurker av Colaen, gjør ingen mine til å åpne matpakken.

“Ja, det var fin hyttetur det.” Jonas smiler mot ham, det føles litt intimt, han snakket aldri om Eva med Isak. Eva og Isak var også venner, det føltes helt feil å si noe om forholdet deres til ham. Men Isabell er annerledes. Hun er eldre enn dem, har ingen felles venner, ingen felles interesser.  
“Digg med kjæreste eller?” Ordene kommer som et spørsmål fra Isak, som om han egentlig lurer på noe annet.  
“Ja, det er jo det.” Han fikler med etiketten på flasken.  
“Grattis, mann!” Isak gir ham en klønete klem. “Er du ferdig med Eva nå da?” fortsetter han og smiler.  
Det hogger litt til i brystet til Jonas. Han er jo ferdig med henne, de er ikke sammen lenger. Men han savner henne, tar seg ofte i å lure på hva hun ville sagt, snur seg for å fortelle henne noe når de står ute i skolegården. Ser på henne når hun står sammen med gjengen sin.  
“Det er veldig over ass. Men vi er fortsatt gode venner, da.”  
“Fint det da”, sier Isak.  
“ _Du_ kan jo bli sammen med henne, da”, sier Jonas spøkefullt og dulter borti Isak.  
“Eh, tror ikke det ass. Nei, det blir feil.” De ler rått og skåler i brus.

“Er du forelska da?” spør Isak undrende.  
Jonas ser tenksom ut. “Er ikke helt sikker, ass.”  
“Hvorfor er du sammen med henne da?”  
“Nei, kan jo hende jeg blir forelska etterhvert? Prøver og ser hvordan det går, vi er enige om det altså, går det ikke så gjør vi det slutt.”  
“Er dere enige om det?”  
“Ja, hun føler det samme da. Det kan jo hende vi forelsker oss og det kan hende vi ikke gjør det. Uansett så har vi det digg nå.”  
“Du føler ikke at du utnytter henne da?”  
“Nei, hvorfor det? Vi er jo enige, sier jeg. Vi deler de samme verdiene.” Der irriterer ham litt at Isak maser sånn, det er digg å ha kjærest, digg å ha noen å overnatte med, digg å ha noen å gå på fest med, digg å ha noen å sende søte meldinger til. Han vil gjerne nyte det når han kan, så ser de etterhvert om det funker eller ikke. De har snakket om dette allerede, ingen av dem er egentlig forelsket, det kiler litt i magen når de kliner, men de prøver, går det så går det og ellers kan de bare gjøre det slutt. Det er ingen som sier noe på det.

Isak rynker på pannen. “Så du tenker bare å være sammen med henne for å teste?”  
Jonas trekker på skuldrene. “Ja? Er jo ikke så big deal, liksom. Går det så går det, går det ikke så trenger vi ikke være sammen med. Vi bestemmer jo selv, det er da vel ingen andre sin sak det?”  
“Nei, det er jo ikke det da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonas var en overraskende vanskelig karakter å skrive. Da jeg begynte å skrive dette kapittelet, tenkte jeg at det å skrive det fra hans vinkel ville være greit - litt følelser for Isabell, litt kompis med Isak, litt idealistiske tanker. Men jeg føler at vi egentlig ikke kjenner ham særlig godt. I sesong 1 er han på mange måter en snill drittsekk, han gjør ingenting ulovlig eller veldig ille, men han er ikke spesielt snill med Eva, det ser vi allerede fra første klipp, og han styrer henne på en måte som gjør at hun må slå opp med ham for å finne seg sjæl, for å greie være seg selv. Sånn sett er det kanskje bra for Jonas å finne seg en tredje-klassing, han får kanskje litt mer å bryne seg på da? 
> 
> I sesong 2 er han med noen få ganger: på festen hos William, der han prøver passe på Eva, så på Penetratorsfesten, etter at han er blitt sammen med Isabell. Han står ved Isaks side i slåsskampen mellom Riot Club og Yakuza, og på sommerfesten på takterassen. Dette viser vel hint av at han er omsorgsfull og trofast, at han ER der. Sesong 4 gir et tilsvarende bilde av ham, han er med som en god venn, på fester og på skolen, en side av Sanas venneflokk (og selvsagt får han avslutte serien han også startet).
> 
> I sesong 3 får han blomstre som en virkelig god venn av Isak, der fremstilles han som en skikkelig bra person. Det meste av fics jeg har lest fremstiller Jonas mer eller mindre som dette, iallfall hovedsaklig slik, og det er kanskje disse trekkene ved Jonas jeg selv synes er mest in character for ham.
> 
> Men uansett så ser vi ham gjennom hovedpersonen, det er hele fortellerteknikken i Skam. Vi ser ham aldri slik han selv ser seg, vi vet aldri hva han tenker - kun hva han sier og gjør og hvordan han ser ut. Å få frem Isaks opplevelser gjennom Jonas' tanker her, det var rett og slett utfordrende. Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg lyktes 100%, jeg føler fortsatt at jeg ikke har helt tak på Jonas her. Det er et eller annet som mangler. Men kapittelet måtte med for at historien (bruddstykkene, mellomscenene) skal kunne fortsette, så da får det bare bli sånn.
> 
> Takk til Frieda for gjennomlesing og egentlig nøyaktig samme formening som meg om teksten ;)


	8. Isak

**April 2016**

Han har stått utenfor i et par timer. Fredagskvelden er kald, han fryser egentlig, men har ikke noe sted å gå. Kanskje han kan dra hjem om en stund, kanskje han kan snike seg inn. Han trekker jakken tettere rundt seg, drar luen ned på ørene, lurer på om han skal prøve å gå inn. Han burde kanskje ha forsøkt tidligere, før det ble kø, før dørvakten begynte å granske folk nøye, men han var redd han skulle skille seg ut, at det skulle være for åpenbart at han ikke hørte til der. Han tar små slurker av flasken han har gjemt i jakkelommen. Han fant den i kjellerstuen, noe faren hadde satt igjen, en halvfull flaske sprit han hadde blandet med Cola. Den smaker forferdelig, men det var det han hadde. Det døyvet litt, gjorde ham mer nummen, fikk ham til å føle mindre, bli mer likegyldig.

Flagget utenfor henger slapt fra stangen, som et stille tegn på hvilket sted dette er. Lokkende, skremmende. Trekker ham mot seg, støter ham fra seg. Pirrende, avskyelig. Han tør nesten ikke se på det, det er som om fargene kan smitte over på ham. Lyset fra utelampen skinner ned på mennene som står i kø, høye stemmer, rop i fistel, trange tights, lærjakker, vest. Han svelger, ser ned på seg selv, på de blå jeansene, den hvite t-skjorten, den grønne jakken, lue, skjerf, det samme som han hadde på seg på skolen i dag. Passer ikke inn der, ser for normal ut.

“Hei, vil du være med hjem på litt moro, eller?” Stemmen skjærer gjennom gaten. Det er en voksen mann, kledd i svart skinn, han går sammen med en annen mann, hardt sminket, de passerer ham på et par meters avstand, ler mot ham, går videre.

Han forsøker gjemme seg i jakken, vil bort herfra, men beina vil ikke bære ham, de går i motsatt retning, mot køen, mot døren, mot dørvakten, flagget, de blinkende lysene, musikken på innsiden. Han slipper fra seg flasken inne ved veggen, tar ikke sjansen på å bli nektet adgang på grunn av den. Stiller seg bakerst, ser ned i bakken, går tett inntil en gruppe menn i vanlige klær, han tenker at han kanskje kan bli tatt for å være en av dem, de likner ham, kanskje vakten ikke vil se på ham.

Et minutt senere er han innenfor. Vakten så ikke på ham i det hele tatt, var mer opptatt av de middelaldrende damene som kom bak, ville tydeligvis ikke at de skulle komme inn, at de skulle fylle opp stedet med sin intense tilstedeværelse, høye stemmer, kraftig parfyme, ute for å se, oppleve. Han skyndte seg inn da de begynte å diskutere med vakten, plutselig var han inne. 

Musikken dunker, det er dyp bass, høy synth, kunstig musikk, ingen stemmer. Så langt fra musikken han pleier høre på, helt ulik rap-en han liker, tekstene som sier noe, artistene det går an å forstå. Det blå lyset kaster et kaldt skjær over de dansende kroppene, en masse med flakkende ansikter og kropper, nær hverandre, langt fra hverandre. Det er nesten bare menn der, noen få kvinner i en gruppe inn mot midten. Langs veggene er det høye bord, mennene som lener seg mot dem kaster lange blikk mot dansegulvet, gransker personene som danser, beundrer, vurderer. 

Han går mot bardisken, trenger noe å drikke. Det er kø, bare to bartendere på jobb og det er tydeligvis happy hour for drinker, i følge tavlen bak dem. De lager store glass med mye frukt, pynt og parasoller. Det knyter seg i magen når han ser det, han får lyst til å løpe ut, vil ikke være et slikt sted, det er ikke ham. “Hva vil du ha?” Stemmen i øret er myk, høy for å overdøve musikken. Han skvetter til, holder på å si nei, han skal ikke ha noe, før han husker at han ikke har penger til å kjøpe noe selv. “Eh, en øl.”  
“Hva sier du?” Den varme pusten lukter kraftig av alkohol, han kjenner noen presse seg mot låret hans, lukten av svette når nesen hans. Han snur seg mot mannen. “En øl!” Han er rundt 30, blikket er glassaktig, han holder seg fast i bardisken med den ene hånden, ser ut som han sjangler litt. Han står nær ham, for nær. Han er ikke som Jonas når han er full, han er morsom, sjangler rundt, ramler når han skal sette seg.

Han trekker pusten, følger med bartenderen som knapt verdiget dem et blikk da mannen bestilte en øl og en dobbel gin&tonic, ser hvordan han rutinert setter glasset under tappekranen og trykker på en knapp slik at det fylles, samtidig som han har is i et glass, måler opp gin og heller over før han topper med den blanke brusen. “217 kroner”. Han skvetter til over den stive prisen, er glad han ikke bestilte noe selv. Bartenderen skyver kortleseren mot mannen, som uten å mukke betaler. 

Han skvetter til når han kjenner hånden hans mot korsryggen. Mannen skyver ham mot et av bordene lenger inne i lokalet, han ser det er sitteplasser der. Nervøst går han dit mannen fører ham, vet ikke helt hva som skjer nå.

Hjernen føles nummen, det er som om verden farer forbi rundt ham, han vet ikke om han oppfatter hva som skjer rundt ham. Han dumper ned på en stol, mannen setter seg ved siden av ham. Knærne deres berører hverandre, det føles som den andre dytter det mot ham. Han tar fort en slurk av ølen sin. Han rynker på nesen, det smaker bittert. Det er ikke det samme merket som han er vant med å drikke, eller kanskje han er for full, kanskje det smaker sånn når han har drukket mye på forhånd. Det er sjelden han drikker øl etter sprit, som regel vorser han på øl og drikker sprit senere på kvelden. 

Han ser at munnen til den mannen beveger seg, ser spørrende på ham. “Hæ? Sorry.” Han må konsentrere seg for å følge med, må koble inn hjernen så han får med seg hva som skjer.  
“Jeg sa, hva heter du?” spør mannen.  
“Eh.. Isak.”  
“Isak, fint navn da.”  
“Takk.” Han ser ned, fikler med ølglasset sitt. Jævlig fet kommentar. Han vet ikke hva mer han skal si, han er trøtt, full, vil helst hjem.

Han kjenner at mannen legger hånden sin på låret hans og stryker oppover og nedover. Det kiler, han liker ikke at andre tar på ham. Hånden glir lenger oppover, nærmer seg skrittet hans. Isak vrir litt på seg slik at han forandrer stilling, og hånden glir av ham.

Mannen rynker på pannen og drikker litt av drinken sin, før han plasserer armen sin over ryggen på Isaks stol. Han stivner i kroppen. Armen er tung og varm mot skulderen hans, han kjenner at han ikke vil ha den der. Hånden legger seg på skulderen hans, og han rister den bort. “Du kutt ut. Jeg… jeg må hjem.”  
Mannen ser foraktelig på ham. “Jævla luremus. Dere er sånn, alle sammen. Unger. Vil bare ha gratis øl.” Med et fnys reiser han seg og går sint bort fra ham, kaster et irritert blikk på ham før han forsvinner ute av syne.

Isak blir sittende. Han holder i glasset sitt, ser på den gyldne væsken, dugget som renner nedover utsiden av det. Innimellom drikker han små slurker, han vil ikke ut herfra, vet han må gå hjem da, han har ikke noe annet sted å dra. Han har kommet halvveis ned i glasset nå. Hodet snurrer og han er kvalm, han burde ikke drikke mer øl, tenker han, burde drikke vann, burde få seg frisk luft.

Brått reiser han seg, han holder på å falle når han retter seg opp, må gripe tak i bordet for å ikke miste balansen. Han går innover i lokalet, i den retningen han antar toalettet må være. Han må konsentrere seg for ikke å miste balansen, det føles som å balansere på line, tenker han. Han husker tauet de spente opp mellom to trær i skogen da de var yngre, hvor vondt det kunne gjøre å falle ned. Han balanserer innover den mørkeblå korridoren, selvlysende maling viser vei til do, piler som peker i riktig retning. Han skyver opp den mørke døren og ramler inn, ser heldigvis et ledig avlukke og kommer seg inn, skyver igjen døren bak seg. Han lener seg mot den mens han forsøker å få opp beltet og trekke ned buksen, bokseren er vrien å få ned, han fikler lenge før han omsider greier å pisse. 

Han føler seg lettere etterpå. Det er som om noe av alkoholen forlot kroppen samtidig. Han blir stående der inne en stund og puste, kjenner etter om han må spy, han tror ikke det. 

Plutselig blir han bevisst lydene fra avlukkene ved siden av. På den ene siden hører han tydelig noen som støter mot veggen, den knirker rytmisk og han hører stønn og lyder av hud mot hud. På den andre siden hører han pusting og surklende lyder som om noe vått glir frem og tilbake, han kniper øynene igjen når han skjønner hva det er. Ser for seg hva som foregår, hører det, vil ikke vite, vil vite. Han kjenner noe vokser i buksene, hånden hans finner veien ned på innsiden av linningen uten at han vil det, han vil ikke dette, ikke her, han er redd for at de skal høre ham, redd for at han selv skal høre seg.

Han vakler ut av doen, går bort til vasken og holder hendene under det kalde vannet, kjenner de blir numne av kulden. De ser bleke ut i det lilla lyset, huden ser hvit ut, eller blålig. Han blir stående og stirre fascinert på dem.

Med ett kjenner han noe på rumpen, to hender som klemmer hardt på rumpeballene hans. “Hva har vi her da?” sier en stemme i øret hans. “En skikkelig fining.” 

Han kjenner noe vått langs halsen, i speilet ser han toppen av et hode med mørkt hår over skulderen sin, varm pust mot øret. Han vrir seg for å komme seg bort, men hendene følger etter, de legger seg på hoftene hans og holder ham fast, han kjenner noen presse seg mot baken hans, presse ham mot vasken så han ikke kommer seg løs, det harde porselenet presser seg mot magen hans. Han står som paralysert, hjernen hans er for påvirket av alkoholen til å greie å reagere, han greier ikke flykte. Ser det skremte ansiktet sitt i speilet, de store øynene, mørke i det dårlige lyset, munnen halvåpen, utspilte nesebor.

“Hva faen er det du driver med?” Han hører en sint stemme i det andre øret sitt, kjenner at personen bak ham blir dyttet vekk, hører et basketak før døren til gangen smelles hardt igjen. Lydene er dempet når de når hjernen, det føles som han er pakket inn i bomull.

“Heisann, du så ikke ut som du var helt med?” Stemmen er lavere, vennligere og rykker ham ut av trancen.   
“Det går bra.” Ordene kommer som et hark, hører han. Han orker ikke heve stemmen, orker ikke si det igjen. Han ser i speilet, en ung mann står bak ham, et lite stykke unna, er ikke nær ham. Han ser vennlig ut, spørrende blå øyne, rødt hår, hvit t-skjorte, ser ganske vanlig ut.  
“Sikker?” Han ser usikkert på ham. “Bli med ut, så fikser vi noe vann til deg.”

Han går mot døren, men blir stående til Isak følger etter, går foran ham mot bardisken uten å si noe. Isak følger etter, trangen til å flykte er borte. Mannen veksler noen ord med bartenderen, smiler, snur seg mot Isak med to glass vann i hendene, rekker det ene til ham. Isak tar det takknemlig, drikker halvparten i en slurk. Den andre ser på ham og smiler. “Tørst?”  
“Det går bra altså.” 

Så kjenner Isak at han må spy. Magen tålte ikke vannet, han kjenner musklene trekke seg sammen i krampe, kjenner den sure smaken i munnen, kjenner det vil opp. Han tar et steg bort, vet ikke hvor, kjenner krampen i magen. Den andre mannen legger hånden på armen hans. “Føkk, han spyr.”

Han ser seg forvirret rundt og trekker Isak med seg i retning utgangen. Han greier så vidt holde seg til han er utenfor, lener seg mot veggen og kjenner magen tømme seg. Han kjenner den stinkende massen renne nedover magen og lårene, får det på fingrene, kjenner syren blande seg med tårene som renner, hjernen som kverner, munnen som sier fuck fuck fuck, den harde murveggen mot hendene, før han faller og faller og alt blir svart.

***

Han snur seg forsiktig. Det er mørkt. Mykt. Han har sur smak i munnen, skikkelig bitter syresmak, som spy. Han rynker på nesen og trekker luften inn, prøver å døyve smake. Det lukter fremmed. Mann, litt svette, litt innestengt, litt surt. Han har et teppe over seg, fingrene kjenner på frynsene, det grove ullstoffet. Han kan ikke huske at han har et slikt teppe hjemme. Det er ingen pute her, han er vant med to puter, en under hodet, en halvveis over. Her er det ingen. Han hører svake lyder, vann som renner, stemmer. Han hører ikke om det er mann eller kvinne, han kjenner dem uansett ikke igjen. 

Han snur på hodet. Det kjennes ut som han blir truffet av en hammer, som en kniv i pannen, et stønn slipper ut av munnen. 

“Så du lever?” Stemmen kommer nedenfra.

Han er ikke sikker på om han skal snu på hodet og så åpne øynene, eller om han skal åpne øynene først, og så snu på hodet. Han bestemmer seg for det siste, hvis han er heldig ser han nok med hodet i samme posisjon som nå, så han slipper å snu på det. Forsiktig skyver han øyelokkene opp. Det føles som sand på øynene, de svir når lyset som slipper inn mellom gardinene treffer dem. Taket er hvitt. Det henger en lampe over ham. Han ser forsiktig på skrå. Rommet snurrer litt, han lukker dem igjen. Venter noen sekunder før han åpner dem på nytt. Han flytter blikket mot høyre, ser et klesskap. På gulvet bortenfor ser han en skikkelse som beveger seg, noen som setter seg opp. Det er mannen fra i går, han med det røde håret.

Isak skvetter til. Blir seg plutselig bevisst at han ligger her i bare bokseren, i panikk trekker han teppet tettere rundt seg og ser bort.

“Slapp av. Du har bare sovet her.” Det er som om mannen leser tankene hans.  
Han snur seg forsiktig igjen, ser på den rødhårede mannen. Han ser vennlig ut, ser ikke ut som han lyver. Han sitter på en madrass på gulvet, har dynen drapert over skuldrene. Det står en tom bøtte på gulvet mellom dem. Isak ser på den.  
“Du har ikke spydd heller.” Mannen ler. “Men du spydde sykt mye i går, da. Over hele deg, flere ganger mens vi gikk hit. Jeg har vasket klærne dine, de ligger i tørketrommelen nå. Burde være ferdige snart.”

Isak kniper igjen øynene. Han husker vagt at han var full, skjønner hvor smaken i munnen kommer fra. Han husker korte glimt av kvelden i går. Blått lys. Ølen. Hånden på låret. Alkoholpusten mot halsen. Lydene på do. Vasken som ble presset mot magen hans. Han slipper ut et sukk.

“Jeg burde dra, ass.” Han setter seg opp i sengen, setter beina på gulvet og blir prøvende sittende på sengekanten, puster noen ganger. Mannen ser på ham, rynker skeptisk på pannen. “Du må bare bli her en stund, altså. Hvis foreldra dine ikke synes det er greit at du kommer hjem sånn…”

Faen. Med ett husker han hvorfor han var der i går. Hvorfor han var full. Hva han hadde gjort tidligere på kvelden. Han møter mannens blikk et øyeblikk, ser de sympatiske spørrende øynene. Synker sammen på sengekanten, kryper opp i sengen og drar teppet over seg. Orker ikke si noe, får ingen spørsmål.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planen var faktisk at denne serien/historien skulle handle om det som skjedde i s2 i Skam, men fra en annen vinkel enn Noora. Men sånn vil det seg visst ikke helt. 
> 
> Historiene går sin egen vei, og det blir en del historier om ting som overhode ikke ble tatt opp direkte i s2 også. Men frykt ei, jeg HAR planer om noen mer relaterte historier også. Når bare de andre har kommet seg ut av systemet og hjernen roer seg ned, eller ror seg inn i riktig farvann.
> 
> Dette ble historien om Isak som møter Eskild på gaybar. Ikke så veldig trivelig, men sannsynligvis troverdig nok for en snart 17-åring. Forhåpentligvis skjedde det ikke mer enn dette, og forhåpentligvis har han ikke vært der før og blitt utsatt for mer av dette.
> 
> Takk til Mermaidsandmermen for gjennomlesing ♥


	9. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er dagen etter at Eskild tok med Isak hjem fra gaybar, sannsynligvis helgen før Eskild prøver å finne ut om Eva og Nooras venn er gay (23. april 2016).

**April 2016**

“Bor dere mange her?” Isak ser seg rundt på kjøkkenet. Han har dusjet og fått på seg sine egne klær igjen. De lukter nyvasket og er myke etter en runde i tørketrommelen. Eskild insisterte på å lage frokost til ham etterpå. Han lagde kaffe mens Isak dusjet. Isak ser kaffen som fortsatt renner ned i trakteren, små, tette drypp ned i kannen. Han kjenner han er tørr i munnen, og hodet verker litt, selv om han tok et par Ibux han fant på badet da han dusjet. 

Kjøkkenet er koslig. Spisebord under vinduet, utsikt mot bakgården. En smårotete kjøkkenbenk, en kurv med krydder, saft, tebokser, kaffetrakter, en halvvissen urteplante som står på benken. En tallerken med størknede rester av pasta, skitne kopper. Noen kokebøker står i vinduskarmen, han drar fingeren litt uinteressert langs permene mens han ser ut på den grå bakgården der trærne så vidt har begynt å få grønnfarge.

 

Eskild har funnet brød, et oppskåret kneippbrød i en pose på benken. Nå står han foran kjøleskapet. “Vi er tre stykker.”  
Han klør seg over øyet og strekker hånden inn i det, tar noe ut som han ser på, rynker pannen, legger det tilbake. “Jeg har ikke så mye mat, i grunnen”, mumler han. “Har syltetøy og litt fårepølse.” Han holder frem en pakke med tre krøllete skiver spekepølse og et glass med jordbærsyltetøy.  
“Syltetøy er helt greit”, sier Isak og setter tingene Eskild rekker ham på bordet. 

Eskild heller kaffe i to krus og gir det ene til Isak før han setter seg. Isak ser ned på den varme, brune væsken, dampen stiger opp fra den. Han løfter kruset til munnen og tar en slurk. Den varme kaffen brenner på tungen, den smaker bittert. Han skjærer en grimase og ser spørrende på Eskild. “Har du sukker?” 

Eskild trekker på skuldrene. “Kanskje Noora har. Hun drikker te hele tiden. Gidder du kikke i hyllen hennes? Det er i skapet til venstre over komfyren, nederste hylle.” Han peker mot kjøkkenbenken. Han ser ned på telefonen sin igjen, sveiper fingeren fra side til side.

Isak åpner skapdøren. Han skvetter til når han ser navnet på hyllen. “Noora”. Det samme som venninnen til Eva, tenker han.  
“Noora? Spesielt navn, da”, sier han og strekker armen frem mot sukkerpakken som står bakerst på hyllen hennes.  
“Mm.” Eskild ser opp fra telefonen sin. “Det er kanskje det?” sier han spørrende mot Isak.  
“To o-er liksom?”  
“Ja, jo, du har jo rett i det.” Eskild ser tenksom ut. “Hyggelig jente, da. Lyst hår, hun går på Nissen.”  
“Åja.”  
“Kjenner du henne?”  
“Ja, jeg vet hvem hun er.” Blikket hans flakker. “Er hun hjemme nå eller?”  
“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Hun snakket om å overnatte hos en venninne eller noe.”  
“Åja.” Han kjenner hjertet slår hardt i brystet. Han kan ikke treffe Noora nå, han vet ikke hva hun vil tenke, vil ikke at hun skal se ham her.

“Du, jeg tror jeg må gå nå. Må hjem.” Han går mot døren.  
“Du må bare bli her altså. Vi kan stikke ned og se på det rommet i kjelleren. Eller vil du hjem og hente tingene dine først og komme tilbake etterpå?” Eskild ser spørrende på ham.

Isak synker litt sammen. Det knyter seg i magen hans ved tanken på å gå hjem. Moren har vært syk lenge, hun har blitt verre, han greier ikke være der lenger. Klarer ikke konsentrere seg, må bare bort derfra. Kanskje han kan være hos Jonas et par dager, men etter det vil foreldrene til Jonas begynne å spørre, lure på hvorfor han ikke er hjemme hos seg selv.

“Eh.” Isak trekker pusten og ser på Eskild. Han fortalte om det tommet rommet i kjelleren på rommet sitt. Tilbudet er generøst, han kan ikke la sjansen gå fra seg. Han kjenner han trenger dette pusterommet. “Kan vi...kan du…. må Noora vite om det?”  
Eskild ser forundret på ham. “Nei, selvsagt trenger hun ikke det.” Han ser nøyere på Isak. “Du, vi gjør det sånn her. Vi fikser soveplass til deg i boden nå, jeg har ekstra dyne og sengetøy og sånt. Så kan du komme opp her og dusje når hun ikke er her, du kan ringe meg først, eller ringe på tre ganger, så lar jeg være å åpne hvis Noora er hjemme…” Han snakker fort og ivrig. “Linn er alltid hjemme, men hun er som regel på rommet sitt, så hun trenger du ikke bry deg om”, legger han raskt til. Isak ser seg rundt, som om denne Linn plutselig skulle stå i døråpningen.  
“Ok… du er sikker på det går bra?”  
“Selvfølgelig går det bra.” Eskild drikker resten av kaffen sin. “Skal vi stikke ned med en gang, eller?”

I kjelleren kommer de inn i er en lang, smal gang med betonggulv. Eskild åpner den første døren. “Her er vaskerommet”, peker han. Det står to vaskemaskiner og en tørketrommel der. “Vi har vaskemaskin oppe”, sier han, “du kan låne den i stedet, her trenger du oblater. Men det er do og vask der inne inne.” Han peker mot en dør i det ene hjørnet.

Innover gangen er det flere dører. Eskild går helt innerst og åpner døren der. “Her inne er vår bod.” Han famler etter en lysbryter innenfor døren. Ingenting skjernår han trykker på den. “Søren, pæren har gått. Jeg skal be vaktmesteren fikse det.” Han finner frem mobiltelefonen og tenner lommelykten på den før han fortsetter innover i rommet. Isak tenner sin egen mobillykt. Lyset sveiper over trevegger, dører og hengelåser. Eskild stopper foran en dør midt inne i rommet. Et 8-tall er skrevet på den med kludrete tusjing. “Her er den.” Han vrir på de små hjulene for å sette koden på hengelåsen riktig. “Koden er 198. Det er bursdagen min”, legger han til. “NIttende august.”

Inne i boden er det rått. Det ubehandlede, røffe betonggulvet kjennes kaldt selv gjennom skoene. Det er hyller langs den ene veggen, det står et par esker på ting på dem. “Vi bruker ikke boden noe særlig”, sier Eskild. Han slenger fra seg ryggsekken han tok med fra rommet sitt på gulvet. “Det er luftmadrass og sengetøy her”, sier han. “Det er ikke kjøleskap her, men du kan jo sikkert kjøpe syltetøy og tubeost og knekkebrød. Og hente vann på do.”

Isak nikker. Han ser seg rundt i det stusselige rommet. Det er langt fra gutterommet hjemme, det lune rommet med det store vinduet, solen som skinner inn om morgenen, den myke sengen, klesskapet, skrivepulten foran vinduet. Men han får være i fred her, kan slappe av litt, være alene noen dager. Han vet ikke hvor lenge, skyver det foran seg, vil ikke tenke på det nå.

“Har du klær her?” spør Eskild. “Nei, det har du vel ikke.” Han biter seg i underleppen. “Jeg kan stikke opp og hente noen, så har du til i morgen.” Han ser på klokken. “Jeg tror Noora kommer hjem snart, så da…” Han ser unnskyldende på Isak. “Jeg har kanskje en ekstranøkkel til ytterdøren nede, men ellers kan du bare ringe meg. Eller bare ringe på døren. Men hvis Noora er hjemme så er det kanskje ikke så lurt, da.”

Resten av dagen sitter Isak nede i kjellerboden. Eskild har vært her med klær, en burgunderrød hettejakke, et par jeans, undertøy, sokker, t-skjorter. Han fant en lampe til ham også, en grønn lampe med klype til å feste på bokhyllen, den kaster et grelt hvitt lys over halve boden. Det er heldigvis stikkontakt i boden, beregnet for fryser, forteller Eskild, så han får lys og strøm til laderen sin. 

Isak har dratt døren helt inntil og festet den med en hyssing så den ikke skal gli opp, han håper det ikke kommer lys ut under den. Eskild sa han skulle ut en tur på kvelden. Han visste ikke sikkert når han kom hjem. Han tilbød Isak å låne nøkkelen hans så han kunne gå ut, men Isak sa det ikke var nødvendig. 

Nå angrer han. Det er kaldt her, han kjeder seg. Det er sent på ettermiddagen. Han har pakket seg inn i dynen og teppet Eskild hadde med, sitter på den kalde luftmadrassen. Wifinettet i leiligheten når ikke ned hit, og mobildekningen er dårlig. Han kommer til å bruke opp datakvoten sin med en gang hvis han skal streame over mobilnettet. Han hører på musikk, heldigvis har han lastet ned en del spillelister. Han må få tak i PC-en sin, tenker han, der har han en del filmer. Han lurer på om han skal våge seg ut en tur, satse på at noen slipper ham inn uten spørsmål, eller på at Eskild kommer hjem i rimelig tid.

Plutselig hører han en knirkende lyd. Det er den ytterste døren til gangen som åpnes. Raske, tunge skritt over betonggulvet gir ekko i det smale rommet. Han bøyer seg mot lampen som er festet på hyllen og slokker den. Blir sittende stiv rett opp og ned på madrassen, fortsatt med dynen rundt seg. Så åpnes døren til rommet med boden i. Han hører klikket av bryteren som slås på, det skjer fortsatt ingenting med lyset i taket. Det klikker noen ganger til, først med noen sekunders mellomrom som for å vente på et lysstoffrør, så flere hurtige, utålmodige klikk. En mannsstemme banner lavt og går ut av rommet. Døren slår igjen bak ham.

Isak puster ut, tør ikke riktig slappe av ennå. Og ganske riktig, noen minutter senere går det i døren igjen. Denne gangen hører han også en slepende lyd av noe som blir dratt over gulvet i gangen. Lyden fortsetter inn i rommet og stopper midt i. Han hører knak og skarping igjen, før lyden av en lyspære som skrus ut høres. Etterpå hører han den samme vridende lyden av metall igjen, før lys strømmer inn gjennom en bred glipe øverst i bodveggen. Han kvepper til, det falt ham ikke inn at boden ikke er helt tett. Lyden av noe som slepes over gulvet kommer igjen. Han holder pusten mens den kommer nærmere ham, tunge skritt sammen med den slepende lyden av hard plast mot betong. Det høres ut som de stopper like utenfor boden, han tør ikke røre seg. Han hører et dunk i veggen, og slipper nesten fra seg et gisp.

Det blir helt stille.

Så går skrittene i motsatt retning. Klikket fra bryteren slokker lyset. Døren slår igjen, snart hører han at døren i yttergangen slår igjen. Han slipper pusten, slapper av igjen. Siger bakover på madrassen og lukker øynene.

Lysten til å gå ut er forsvunnet. Han tør ikke ta sjansen på at han ikke kommer seg inn igjen. Han tør så vidt snike seg på do, tør ikke spyle ned i tilfelle noen hører ham og går ned for å sjekke. Han får heller gjøre det i morgen tidlig like før han går på skolen.

Etterpå sovner han, selv om klokken bare er åtte. Han sover urolig, drømmer livaktige drømmer om edderkopper som kryper over ansiktet hans, våkner mange ganger i løpet av natten. Morgenen etter våkner han våt av svette med øyne som føles som sandpapir og åtte meldinger fra moren på telefonen. Ingen av dem spør hvor han er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har lurt på hvor lenge Isak egentlig bodde i kjelleren. Noora finner beltet hans i klippet “Naboklager” 31. mai 2016, og noen mener han bodde der i flere uker før den tid, andre mener bare noen dager. 
> 
> Jeg mener det finnes mange hint om at han flyttet inn i løpet av april. Det ene er klipp og chats relatert til Isak i denne perioden. 23. april kom klippet “Isakyaki”, der Eskild forsøker finne ut for Eva og Noora om Isak er homo, han konkluderer med at det er han ikke. 27. april bekrefter han dette igjen i en chat.
> 
> I Isakyaki-klippet har Eskild på seg samme burgunderrøde hettejakke med hvit snor som Isak har på i "Call me" 27. april. Dette er samme jakke som Isak bruker i det første klippet i sesong 4. Det _kan_ selvsagt bety at det er Isaks jakke, og at det er Eskild som låner den, men uansett er jakken, Eskild og Isak på omtrent samme sted på omtrent samme tid.
> 
> Så da velger jeg å legge dette kapittelet til søndag 17.april 2016, og at Eskild og Isak møttes første gang natten mellom 16. og 17.april. Dersom Isak bodde i kjelleren helt til slutten av mai, var det en ganske lang periode. Det kan selvsagt være at han dro hjem til moren i en eller flere perioder, for å se hvordan det gikk med henne, for å prøve å bo der, for å passe på henne, men alt i alt hadde nok Isak i denne perioden flyttet hjemmefra.
> 
> Linker:  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/05/31/naboklager/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/04/23/isakyaki-2/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/04/27/turne-han/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/04/27/call-me/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2017/04/10/er-jeg-sen/


	10. William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet følger etter klippet “Ikke vær deilig”, http://skam.p3.no/2016/04/25/ikke-vaer-delig/  
> Rating: Mature/Explicit; Pairing: William/Noora - eller bare William.

**25\. april 2016**

“Hallo?”  
Leiligheten er tom og taus når William kommer hjem. Han tar av seg skoene og setter dem i gangen, setter sekken på gulvet, før han går inn på kjøkkenet. Han åpner kjøleskapsdøren. Som forventet er det nesten tomt, mest øl og vin, noen egg. Han sukker og tar ut en øl, drikker av den mens han blar gjennom Foodora. Han er tørst, de hadde holdt på med bussen i kveld, men han hadde gått før de begynte å drikke skikkelig. Følte ikke for å feste i kveld, hadde skyldt på hodepine.

Han kaster et blikk inn i kjøleskapet igjen, bestemmer seg for å bestille sushi, sushi og resten av Riesling-flasken som ligger der blir bra. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om han skal ringe Noora, invitere henne på kveldsmat, så kommer han på at hun skulle treffe jentene i kveld og sikkert er på kino ennå. Han bestiller sushi til seg selv, betaler, leveringstid 30 minutter. 

Nikolai er ikke hjemme. Dusjforhenget er fuktig, så han har tydeligvis vært her i dag, men han ser ingen tegn at han nettopp dro. Kaffemaskinen er kald, det står ingen oppvask på benken, ingen smuler. Rommet hans er ryddig, sengen kald. William går systematisk gjennom rommene, ser etter noe som kan fortelle ham når han dro og om han kommer tilbake igjen. Han trenger å vite det, må ha kontroll over broren. Det er ikke vits i å sende ham melding eller forsøke å ringe, han kommer og går som han vil, svarer når det passer ham. 

En halv time senere ringer det på døren, en ung jente i rosa klær står utenfor. Hun rekker ham maten. Hun er søt. Mørkt hår, slank, brystene står frem under den trange t-skjorten. Et øyeblikk tar han seg i å lure på hvordan huden hennes føles, hun ser varm ut, skjorten er våt av svette på brystet.  
“Takk”, smiler han og lukker døren. Han hører skrittene hennes gjalle i trappen når hun løper ned.

Etter at han har spist går han og legger seg på sengen. Han er sliten, det ble en lang dag. Arbeidet med russebussen hadde gått bra, men det gnisser litt, ikke alle er enige om de siste tingene de skal gjøre. Men han tror barløsningen de har kommer frem til blir bra, og det er nok sitteplasser der, bra med nok plasser til å sette seg ned, tenker de.

Han blar gjennom bildene han tok i dag, ser på detaljene rundt ølkranene og ved veggen. Det blir bra. Veldig bra.

Neste bilde er av Noora. Det kiler i magen og han blir varm når han ser det. Den myke kroppen hennes, kurvene, hendene som holder ham. Fingrene som kiler ham på ryggen. Munnen, de myke leppene, tungen. Smaken av henne, duften, hun luktet eple og jordbær i dag. Hun hadde ledd og dyttet ham litt vekk da han snuste på magen hennes, først utenpå genseren, så hadde han forsøkt å løfte den opp, ville kjenne på huden hennes, den myke varme huden, lurer på hva hun lukter der, hvordan det er å kysse magen hennes, slikke henne….

Han kjenner han blir hard, det strammer i buksen. Han åpner beltet og knepper den opp, løfter baken litt så han kan dra den ned og sparker den av seg. Hånden hans glir over bulen i bokseren, han kjenner konturene på innsiden, kjenner fingrene sine gli over skaftet, bare det myke bomullsstoffet ligger mellom. Han krummer fingrene rundt den. Kjenner den våte flekken på stoffet. Han smyger hånden ned under strikken, huden er varm og myk. Han griper tak om den og skyver opp og ned. Tommelen stryker det våte utover hodet, han gyser litt. Spenner kroppen, presser hoftene opp, skulle ønske han hadde henne der. 

Kroppen hennes, i tankene tar han av henne genseren, drar den over hodet hennes, ser den myke huden hennes. Hun smiler ned mot ham, sitter overskrevs over hoftene hans. Hun bøyer seg fremover og kysser ham. Han legger hendene om brystene hennes, de er runde, myke, BHen har hvite blonder. Han kjenner brystvortene knopper seg under silkestoffet, under håndflaten hans, under fingertuppene hans som stryker over dem. Klemmer dem forsiktig, klyper lett i de stive knoppene. 

Han hører Nooras stønn, ser opp på henne. Hun har stivnet i bevegelsen, sitter rolig oppå ham med ett ben på hver side av hoftene hans, presser seg ned mot underlivet hans mens hun hviler seg på armene hun støtter på madrassen. Han masserer brystknoppen forsiktig mellom fingrene igjen, nesevingene hennes utvider seg. Øynene er lukket og hun puster raskt gjennom halvåpen munn. Leppene hennes er tørre, han strekker seg opp mot henne og kysser henne. Lar tungen fukte leppene, smaker på dem, hun kysser ham tilbake. 

Så ser hun spøkefullt på ham og flytter seg til enden av sengen, utenfor rekkevidde for hendene hans. Det banker i skrittet, han må ta på seg selv, må massere pikken, la hånden gli opp og ned. Fingrene hans glir over hans eget bryst, han klyper litt i brystvorten.

Han ser for seg hvordan Noora står på kne foran ham med hånden sin nede i trusen, han ser konturen av fingrene hennes som beveger seg der, gnir mellom leppene, langfingeren i midten, pekefinger og ringfinger på sidene. Trusen som glir ned mot knærne, avdekker skjødet. De lyse krøllene, glipen mellom lårene. Ser for seg det glinsende våte, de mørkerøde leppene, fuktigheten, det glatte. Hun løfter fingeren til munnen og suger den inn, strammer leppene om den, han skulle ønske det var hans, at det var han. 

Hånden hans går opp og ned langs skaftet nå, raskere, mer urytmisk. Han lekker, hodet er vått, glatt, han stryker over det. Han ser for seg Noora i revyboden i dag, hvordan han hadde presset seg mot henne, kjent at han ble stiv, ville stikke hånden ned og kjenne på henne også, vil kjenne om hun er vår, glatt, hvordan hun kjennes ut. Han kunne knullet henne der, opp mot veggen, hun kunne holdt seg fast i ham mens han trengte seg inn i henne og tok henne. 

Han nærmer seg kanten, det rykker ukontrollert i kroppen hans. Ilingene samler seg i skrittet, under hånden hans, han lukker øynene og kjenner den varme fuktigheten over hendene, det er som om det er Noora som er der, som om han kjenner henne mot seg mens han kommer, hun stryker ham, slikker ham, suger ham, knuller ham, er der.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jah. Hvordan er William, da? I hodet mitt er han iallfall en liten smule kåt :)  
> Noen dager tidligere tekster han til Noora at han drømte de hadde sex, så helt på jordet er det nok ikke å anta at han kan være noe seksuelt frustrert.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for sanity-check.
> 
> En liten heads up til dere som leser (takk til dere, forresten ❤️❤️❤️) og som kanskje lurer på hva jeg vaser rundt med her: de neste kapitlene kommer til å ha en del tyngre innhold enn dette kapittelet hadde.


	11. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tid følger dette kapittelet etter det første kapittelet om Even (kap. 4) i "Mellomscener sesong 2", https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910508/chapters/32355285
> 
> Se end notes for trigger warnings om du tror du vil ha det.

**April 2016 (del 1)**

Det svarte mørket blir etterhvert gråere. Det tunge teppet som har dekket ham blir lettere, som et tynt lappeteppe som beskytter ham mot verden, som beskytter verden mot ham. Et teppe han kan gjemme seg under, skjule seg under. Det er ikke lenger det tykke laget med vatt rundt ham. Inntrykkene blir sterkere, mer kontrastfulle, lysere, mer intense. De er fortsatt i nyanser av grått, noen dager er det tussmørkt, nesten nattsvart, andre dager demrer det, nesten som om soloppgangen viser seg i farger i alt det grå.

Det blir til et tynt teppe med blonder og tynne tråder. Åpninger han kan slippe ut gjennom, tynne lag som kan slippe noe inn til ham, slippe inn litt lys, lyder, inntrykk, hull han kan snike seg ut gjennom. Men teppet er der, det presser ham fortsatt ned, er fortsatt mellom ham og verden. 

Noen dager er lappeteppet tilbake. Lappene i forskjellige farger, noen svarte og grå, noen i lysere nyanser, noen med fargede flekker, med glittertråder, sterke farger, psykedeliske mønstre i kantene. Han ser de mørke lappene tydeligst, de ligger med jevne mellomrom, sammen med de grå, rundt hodet hans. Han vet de fargerike lappene også er der, men ser dem inne, vet ikke helt hvor de er.

Og noen dager, det blir færre av dem, er det tykke teppet der igjen. De dagene da han bare ligger i sengen, ikke orker røre seg, ikke orker å bli berørt. De dagene da han bare orker mørket, når søvnen kommer som en lise, når det å holde øynene lukket gjør vondt, når det å åpne dem er for tungt. Han vet dagene kommer tilbake, noen ganger kjenner han at de er på vei, kjenner at det går nedover, at hver dag er litt mørkere enn den forrige. Andre ganger bare er de der helt plutselig, som en fortsettelse av den mørke natten.

I dag er en grå dag, som de fleste. Han sto opp da foreldrene dro på jobb, har dusjet, drukket kaffe. Prøver å tegne litt, men finner ingenting han har lyst til å tegne. Det blir bare grå streker på papiret, han forsøker å tegne et tre, men føler det ikke, har ikke lyst til å se det vokse frem på arket. Irritert river han av arket og kaster det i papirkurven. Oppgitt setter han seg i vinduskarmen, lener seg mot siden av vinduet og bøyer hodet bakover. Han drar hetten på jakken frem i pannen, har lyst til å pakke seg inn, beskytte seg mot det som er utenfor. Han lukker øynene. Det svir bak øyenlokkene, han er så lei, det er så tungt, så slitsomt å være sterk hele tiden, han bruker all energien sin bare på å være sterk, likevel blir han svak.

Han drar fingeren over vindusruten. Det blir et spor gjennom den tynne grå hinnen på innsiden. Vinduet er møkkete, ser han, det ligger et lag av vinterstøv på utsiden av vinduet også. Himmelen er grå med lave skyer. Det har regnet, kommer til å regne. Snøen har smeltet og bakgården er grå og skitten. Det ligger et lag med strøsand på bakken. Han ser på de svarte trestammene, stirrer forbi de nakne trærne. Veggene på nabohuset har skittengrå render, takrennen er tett og det har sprutet nedover veggen. En ødelagt sykkel ligger slengt i et hjørne. Den er som ham selv, tenker han, ubrukelig, slengt bort, uønsket. 

En katt sitter på søppelkassene i det ene hjørnet av gårdsplassen. Den spiser på noe, sikkert noe den har gravd opp, tenker han, før han ser nærmere på det og ser det er en fugl. En gråspurv, kanskje, eller en linerle, han er ikke så god på fugl. Han lurer på om det gjør vondt å dø, om det går fort, om fuglen skjønner hva som skjer. Han skulle ønske det fantes katter som spiste mennesker, han hadde meldt seg frivillig.

“Hva synes du er gøy da?” hadde psykologen spurt. Han hadde bare stirret i veggen og ikke sagt noe. “Du må gjøre en ting du synes er gøy”, maste hun. Men alt det gøye var borte. Han kunne aldri gjøre det igjen. Alt han syntes var morsomt var ødelagt nå. Revy, film, media, regissere kortfilmer, lage kunst sammen med andre. Han kunne aldri gjøre det igjen. Alle de andre var borte, han måtte starte på nytt, og da kom han til å ødelegge alt på nytt.

Blikket går ut av vinduet igjen. Katten er borte. Alt det andre er som før. Sonja passer fortsatt på ham. Hun sa hun skulle komme i ettermiddag. Han ser på klokken, den er bare tre. Hun kommer ikke ennå. Han kjenner klumpen i magen vokse når han tenker på henne. Hun kommer til å mase om at han må bli med ut, må spise middag, må bli med på kafe, må gå en tur, må ligge ved siden av henne, må kysse henne, må, må, må. 

Noen ganger orker han bare ikke, bare snur seg bort, lukker øynene for å slippe det misfornøyde blikket hennes, det skuffede uttrykket. Av og til orker han litt, lar seg viljeløst tvinge med, selv om han ikke vil, selv om det ikke føles godt etterpå. Han gjør det ikke for seg selv, han gjør det ikke for henne, han bare gjør det. 

Han tenker på blikket hennes når han ikke blir bedre. Når det er like grått dag etter dag, når han har de svarte dagene, når det tykke teppet ligger over ham. Håpløsheten i at det ikke blir bedre, selv om det blir det.

Han flipper telefonen sin i hånden. Vipper den rundt og rundt mellom fingrene mens han betrakter skyene som beveger seg sakte over himmelen. Idet de første dråpene treffer støvet på vinduet sletter han meldingene fra dem. Alle trådene, chattene, navnene. Minnene, bildene, ordene, vennene. Han kan slette dem fra telefonen, men ikke fra tankene sine, ikke fra seg selv, ikke seg selv.

Ettermiddagen går over i kveld. Den grå himmelen blir mørkere, solen går ned, skydekket er for tykt til at han ser det. Det blir bare mørkt. Han sitter alene i vinduskarmen og ser dagen bli til natt, mørket som sluker lyset. Pannen har lagd et merke på vindusruten, han har tegnet striper der. Merker etter en dag, merker som kan vaskes bort og forsvinne.

På badet ser han den hvite medisinesken ligge på kanten av vasken. Den pleier aldri ligge der, aldri så han ser den, aldri så han får tak i den. 

De legger frem dagens medisiner i dosetten, hvite tabletter i de små rommene. Den lille og de to store pillene om morgenen i det første rommet, det samme på kvelden i det neste, tre hvite i det tredje rommet som han kan ta hvis han trenger det, og en enslig tablett klippet ut av blisterpakningen i det siste rommet. Full styring. Ingen kontroll.

Han tar esken og åpner den. Den er nesten full, det er klippet bare én tablett av ett av brettene. 

Så husker han bare korte glimt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depresjon. Selvmordsforsøk, ikke detaljert.
> 
> Jeg greide ikke å komme forbi Even denne sesongen. Jeg vet at noen synes det er kunstig å ha ham med i historiene mine fra sesong 2, siden vi aldri ser ham i sesongen, men for meg ble det vanskelig å la være, fordi denne våren ble så viktig for ham. Nå blir det noen flere kapitler om ham. For flytens del velger jeg å poste dem etter hverandre med et par dagers mellomrom.
> 
> Takk til pimsplanet for innspill, og til Peer og Frieda for grundig massasje og tilbakemeldinger ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se end notes for trigger warning.

**April 2016 (del 2)**

Glimtene er som scener fra en film, korte sekvenser, sekunder, tidelssekunder, et nanosekund.

Glasset med alle tablettene. De tomme brettene. Smaken av sprit. Skrikene og ropene. Dunket mot hodet. Noen i røde klær. Det hvite taket. Den sure smaken i munnen. Lukten av oppkast og sprit. Sirenene, de blå lysene som ble kastet mot husveggene. Hulkingen. Den varme hånden til mannen i rødt. Hvit kittel, blå kittel, rosa kittel. Skyggen av ledningen i taket. Pipingen, susingen. Lukten av desinfeksjonsmiddel, urin, redsel. Den lysegrønne veggen. Flekken med maling som hadde skallet av sengen. Den hvite dynen. Venflonen. Skjermen med hjerteslagene. Følelsen av å ikke vite hvor han er. Erkjennelsen av at han er. At han fortsatt er. Slaget i mellomgulvet når det går opp for ham, at han ikke greide det, at han fortsatt er her. Mørket.

Ukene etter husker han ikke så mye av. Det føles som om hodet er pakket inn i bomull, alt er bare grått. Han får medisiner flere ganger om dagen, de gjør ham nummen. Han orker ikke bry seg, tar dem bare som han får beskjed om, de demper noe av smerten. Etter noen dager flytter de ham til en annen avdeling i et annet bygg. Det er andre farger på dørene, andre gardiner der. De er mintgrønne med rosa spetter, bleket av lyset på den delen som solen skinner direkte på.

Foreldrene er der hele tiden til å begynne med. Sonja kommer hver dag etter skolen. Hun holder ham i hånden. Han snur seg bort, orker ikke det såre blikket hennes. Vet det er hans skyld, hun er trist på grunn av ham. Hvis han ikke var til, ville hun ikke være trist. Da han sa det til psykologen, eller psykiateren eller aktivitøren eller nattevakten eller hvem det nå var, hadde han sett på ham og sagt at dersom han ikke var her nå så ville de vært triste for det. Han tror dem ikke.

En kveld sitter Sonja ved sengen hans og gråter. Ansiktet er hovent og rødt, hun ser sliten ut. “Sonja, ikke gråt”, sier han. Hun ser skremt på ham. “Nei, jeg skal slutte.” Hun prøver å ta seg sammen. Han orker ikke det bebreidende blikket hennes. Han ser smerten i det hver gang hun ser på ham. Han orker ikke snakke til henne, vil ikke høre henne si at det er hans skyld, alt er hans skyld.

De blir enige om at det er best om han får mindre besøk, mer tid alene. Dagene fylles av psykologer, malegruppe, tegning, turer, gruppeterapi, medisiner, dosering, blodprøver, prat, prat, prat. Litervis av sur kaffe.

Dagene blir mindre svarte, mer grå. Noen lysegrå, noen mørkegrå, av og til en svart dag. Teppet som dekker ham blir tynnere, det har hull som slipper lyset inn, men samtidig føles det tykkere, det skjermer mer, et lag med vatt rundt ham som demper inntrykkene, dulmer noe, gjør at alt føles mer fjernt. Han er ikke sikker på hva som er effekten av medisinene, hva som er terapien, hva som er han selv. De skryter av ham, sier han blir bedre, sier han snart er klar, sier han kan reise hjem. Han føler seg bedre, vet at verden føles lysere, han vet ikke hvorfor eller hvor mye. Kanskje er han bare blitt flinkere til å skjule seg selv, til å vise det de vil se, også for seg selv.

Han savner de gamle vennene sine. Vil ikke treffe noen, men savner dem likevel. Han vet de ikke vil komme uansett, vet de ikke kan, ikke må. Han gir seg selv lov til å savne dem, savne det uoppnåelige. Det gjør vondt å tenke på dem. Tankene kretser om dem som en gruppe, ikke om hver enkelt, ikke om detaljer om hva de gjorde. De er en gjeng, stemninger, følelser, abstrakter, slik greier han tenke på dem, tillater seg å savne dem.

Terapeuten sier det er bra han savner, det er fint at han gjør det. Hun mener han bør kontakte dem, snakke med dem, kanskje ikke akkurat nå, men snart, før sommeren, før høsten, før han skal begynne på skolen igjen. Han rister på hodet, vil ikke, lukker seg inne neste gang hun snakker om det.

Av og til kjenner han på en konkret tanke, noe om det som faktisk skjedde, om Mikael, om at han kysset ham, Mikaels avvisning, Even følte seg verdiløs, skitten. Følelsen av leppene hans, kroppen hans mot sin egen, hendene, fingrene, kilingen, klemmene, de pleide å være nær, ligge på sofaen sammen, kjenne varmen fra hverandre. Han trodde det var gjensidige følelser, at den brennende lysten hans til å gå videre ble gjengjeldt, at det faktisk var en følelse.

Innimellom tenker han at det ikke var manien som snakket, det var ikke bare hjernen som buldret over, følelsene som tok overhånd. Kanskje det var noe mer, hvis Mikael ikke hadde dyttet ham vekk, løpt bort, kanskje kunne det blitt til noe mer mellom dem da. 

Hvis de andre ikke hadde skjøvet ham bort, hadde han kanskje ikke blitt så opphengt i Koranen, ikke prøvd å gjøre det godt igjen ved å vise at han ikke mente det han gjorde, at han tok feil. 

Men kanskje var det bare manien som snakket, kanskje hadde det skjedd uansett, kanskje hadde han bare fått lov å dra det hele ett steg videre uansett før manien overtok, før han tiltet, ble gal, angret, før han postet de forferdelige sitatene, versene som for alltid er gravert inn i ham, som han for alltid vil huske, ha med seg.

Tankespiralen jager gjennom hodet igjen. Han trekker pusten, forsøker å stoppe den, bremse den, lede den en annen vei. Den borer seg gjennom ham, sprer seg, farger alt svart, det er ikke lenger grått med det tynne teppet, det er svart, dekket av et ugjennomtrengelig lag igjen. Svart. Bare svart. Men han greier kontrollere den, greier få den til å dreie mot det grå, sakte, sakte får han kontroll over tankene, kontroll over livet, kontroll over det han hater. Sakte spiser de mindre av hjernen, av sinnet, av energien hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Glimt av tiden etter selvmordsforsøket, uten detaljer. Depresjon. Generelt ikke mer enn i originale Skam.
> 
> Takk for kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤️
> 
> Takk til Frieda og Peer for gjennomlesing og kommentarer, som vanlig har dere hevet teksten noen hakk.


	13. Even

**Mai 2016**

Terapeuten er tålmodig. Han kaller henne terapeuten, det føles mindre klinisk enn psykolog, mer som noe fra en amerikansk film. My therapist. Hun snakker og snakker, etterhvert snakker han selv, hun lytter. Avløser ham vennlig, stiller spørsmål, lytter til svaret, stiller flere spørsmål. Noen ganger er han så utmattet etter samtalen at han bare må gå og legge seg, orker ikke engang å spise. Andre ganger er han oppildnet, fylt av energi, klar for alt.

Etter noen uker får han komme hjem. Eller blir sendt hjem, det kommer vel an på hvem som spør. Han er en pasient, et nummer i rekken, en byrde, en utgift, stykkprisfinansiert med en diagnosekode og en fast behandlingsvei. Noe helsevesenet skal ta seg av, gjøre seg ferdig med, sende videre. 

Han føler seg ikke ferdig, det er der, hele tiden, han er hele tiden pasienten, den syke, den bipolare, gærningen. Sønnen, barnebarnet, kjæresten. Sykdommen, objektet. 

Han er hjemme hos foreldrene, naturligvis, de har tatt ut ferie for å være hjemme hos ham, permisjon, ulønnet fri. Noen dager er Sonja der, men hun har eksamensperiode, de vil ikke forstyrre henne. Moren jobber litt hjemmefra, sitter med PCen på stuen, spretter opp når Even kommer ut på kjøkkenet. Han skulle ønske han slapp å gå ut av rommet, skulle ønske han hadde kaffetrakter og kjøleskap der inne.

Som regel sitter han i vinduskarmen. Den er bred, god å sitte i. Noen ganger tegner han. Som oftest bare sitter han der. Betrakter bakgården. Ser gjennom de skitne vinduene, støvet på utsiden, hinnen på innsiden. Merkene etter fingeren hans. Søppelkassene står der de pleier. Den ene står litt skjevt, ikke på linje med de andre. Sykkelstativet er halvfullt av sykler. Moren hadde nevnt de hadde dugnad der for en stund siden, de hadde fylt en hel container med skrot. Gamle greier fra bakgården, fra kjeller og loft. Trærne har begynt å bli grønne. Små, lyse blader, trekronene lager skygge på bakken. Han har pleid å sitte der ute på varme sommerdager, har nytt skyggen på den lille plenflekken. I fjor vår leste han til tentamen der med de andre, som regel var de hos Elias, satt mye i den romslige bakgården deres. Men noen ganger var de hos ham, han bodde nærmere skolen, det var enkelt å stikke dit.

Kirsebærtreet har blomstret ferdig, det ligger brune kronblader på bakken. De har blitt en brun, råtnende masse etter det siste regnskyllet. Moren viste ham bilder av treet når det blomstret, terapeuten hadde sagt det var fint om han fikk se glimt fra dagliglivet hjemme selv om han var innlagt. Bildene hennes sa ham ingenting. Hun greide ikke fange den riktige vinkelen, hun tok ikke bildet fra rommet hans, noe var _off_. Han sa det ikke til henne, skjønte at hun mente det godt selv om han ikke brydde seg. 

Han tegner trærne. Ikke de nakne, svarte greinene, men bladfylte kroner, greiner som strekker seg mot bakken og lager en hule, greiner som skjuler, som det går an å gjemme seg i. Han lurer på om han greier å klatre opp i treet, om han kan sitte der i stedet for i vinduet. Kanskje ingen ser ham, kanskje de slutter å mase på ham om han forsvinner, iallfall hvis han bare forsvinner litt.

Han skvetter til når det banker på døren. Retter seg opp og svinger beina ned fra vinduskarmen, ser oppmerksomt mot døren, vet den som kommer inn kommer til å vurdere ham. Vurdere hvordan han har det, hva han tenker på, om tankene hans er ok.  
“Hei.” Sonja åpner døren.  
“Hallo.” Han smiler til henne, håper smilet ser ekte ut. Han er overrasket over at hun i det hele tatt banker på, hun pleier ikke det. Pleier komme rett inn, som om hun eier rommet. Det har irritert ham lenge, hun pleide si at hun måtte jo få komme inn, de er jo kjærester. Men nå har hun begynt å banke på. Han vet ikke hva det betyr. Kanskje de ikke er kjærester lenger, slår det ham, det er iallfall lenge siden de har gjort kjærestegreier. Hun har ligget tett inntil ham i sengen, men det har foreldrene også. Sex har de ikke hatt på flere måneder, han har ikke hatt lyst. Han lurer på om hun har hatt lyst på det, hun burde iallfall ikke ha lyst på ham, som ikke orker noe som helst.

“Hvordan går det?” Der er det. Det vurderende blikket, usikkerheten, sikkerheten.  
“Det går bra.” Han ser ut av vinduet.  
“Har du vært inne i hele dag?” Stemmen føles anklagende.  
“Ja.”  
“Du burde gå ut en tur. Få frisk luft. Sol. Du er veldig blek.”  
“Jeg har ikke lyst.”  
“Det kommer til å føles bedre når du har vært ute.”  
“Nei.”  
“Det vet du ikke før du har forsøkt. Fysisk aktivitet og lys er bra for deg!”  
“Du vet ikke hva som er bra for meg.”  
Hun sukker. “Du vet ikke ditt eget beste, Even.”  
Han lukker øynene. “Det gjør ikke du heller”, sier han lavt, så lavt at han ikke vet om hun hører det.  
“Hva sa du?”

Geskjeftig går hun rundt i rommet. Rister dynen hans, samler sammen kopper og asjetten han spiste formiddagsmat på. Hun rynker på nesen når hun ser han har på det samme som sist hun var innom, den grå joggebuksen med knær i, en myk t-skjorte, en størrelse for stor, den burgunderrøde hettejakken. Hun åpner klesskapet hans og finner frem en ren t-skjorte og en hettejakke, han legger merke til at hun ser vurderende på dem, sammenlikner antagelig fargen med sine egne blåtoner for å se om de passer sammen. “Har du dusjet?” spør hun. Han nikker. “Ta på deg noe rent tøy da. Du kan ikke gå ut i den bolebuksen der!” 

Han åpner munnen for å si noe. Han orker ikke gå ut, kjenner det strammer seg rundt brystet når han tenker på å gå ut herfra, ut ytterdøren, ut på fortauet, gå dit hun vil. “Kan vi ikke være inne?” Han ser på himmelen, de grå skyene. “Kanskje det blir regn”, legger han halvhjertet til. Vet at når hun har bestemt seg for noe, så blir det sånn.  
“Vi skal bare gå en tur. Trenger ikke være så lenge. Kle på deg nå.” Hun rekker ut bunken med klær mot ham.

Han sukker og tar sakte av seg jakken, slipper den ned på gulvet. Armene kjennes tunge. Han skjønner ikke hvordan han skal greie å ta av t-skjorten, ta på en ny. Kvalmen vokser i magen når han løfter hendene og forsøker ta av skjorten. Plutselig kjenner han Sonjas bestemte grep, med raske bevegelser drar hun den over hodet hans, trekker litt ekstra i den når den sitter fast under haken. Den brå bevegelsen får ham til å skvette litt. “Au!” sier han.  
“Hjelp til litt selv, da. Herregud, du er jo ingen unge heller!” Hun ser oppgitt på ham. Han holder den rene t-skjorten i hånden og gnir seg over pannen med den andre hånden. Han er sliten, det er som om praten med Sonja allerede har dratt all energien ut av ham.

Omsider har han fått på seg den nye t-skjorten og en grønn jakke hun tydeligvis synes var akseptabel, den er i et tynt, glatt stoff, det føles som den glir unna. Han savner hettejakken, et tykkere skall, skulle ønske han kunne dra hetten helt frem i pannen, gjemme seg litt, gjemme verden.

Døren slår igjen bak dem, og han trekker pusten før han begynner å gå ned trappen. Han har gått der før, har vært ute i bakgården etter at han kom hjem. Men da var det fordi han hadde lyst, ville ha litt frisk luft, visste at det var dit han skulle, dit og ingen andre steder. Alene. 

Nå er det Sonja som styrer skrittene. Hun har grepet hånden hans, går så fort ned at han nesten snubler i trinnene. “Herregud, så treg du er.” Den irriterte stemmen skjærer i ørene.  
“Vent da, jeg er litt sliten.”  
Hun ser oppgitt på ham. “Du har jo sittet inne på rommet ditt hele dagen. Hvis du bare husket å spise så hadde du ikke vært så sliten.”  
Han åpner munnen for å protestere, men gir opp, han orker ikke diskutere. Han biter tennene sammen og går ned trappen. Kniper øynene sammen mot det skarpe lyset på utsiden, det er ikke sol, men det er likevel mye sterkere enn lyset i trappegangen.  
“Hvor skal vi?” mumler han.  
“Vi kan gå en tur bare?” spør hun. “Kanskje ned på Løkka, ta en kaffe.”

Beina kjennes ut som spagetti bare ved tanken. Det er ikke langt dit, men det er lengre enn han har gått den siste måneden, og iallfall lengre enn han har lyst til å gå nå.  
“Kan vi ikke bare være her ute litt, og gå hjem etterpå?” Han ser seg om etter et sted å sette seg, kjenner kaldsvetten piple frem i nakken, kjenner at pulsen går raskere allerede.  
“Men jeg har lyst på kaffe!” Stemmen hennes er litt klagende, det høres ut som hun har tenkt på den kaffen riktig lenge.  
“Du kan få kaffe oppe? Mamma kan lage. Eller jeg. Jeg kan lage kaffe til deg.” Han sier det litt bestemt, han kan gjøre det. Gjøre noe for henne. Greie noe.

Hun rister på hodet. “Jeg orker ikke sitte inne i den leiligheten, Even. Jeg vil ut en tur. Se noe annet enn kjøkkenet og rommet ditt. Treffe andre mennesker enn foreldrene dine.” Hun ser unnskyldende på ham. “Jeg mente det ikke sånn, da”, legger hun fort til. “Jeg elsker foreldrene dine. Men det er vel bra for deg også å komme deg ut en tur. Se noe annet, få frisk luft.”  
Hun griper hånden hans og drar ham med seg. Den er tørr og kald, holder ham ikke skikkelig, bare løst rundt fingrene slik at hun kan dra ham med seg. Viljeløst følger han etter, vet det ikke er noen vits i å protestere.

På vei hjem kjenner han det svartner for ham. Verden snurrer plutselig rundt og de svarte flekkene foran øynene utvider seg, han kan ikke se, ørene fylles av bråket fra verden, det kjennes ut som om han holder på å krympe og forsvinne. Han synker sammen mot husveggen bak seg, kjenner den ru muren mot ryggen og hodet, det gjør vondt når hodet treffer kanten et stykke opp på veggen når han glir ned mot asfalten på fortauet.

Han blir sittende på bakken. Den er kald, han kjenner kulden trenge opp i kroppen. Det kjennes ut som frost sprer seg i kroppen, han ser det for seg, iskrystallene som vokser utover fra punktet der kroppen og bakken møtes. Han lurer på når han er helt frossen, han stivner til. Kjenner Sonjas hånd på skulderen, hun rister i ham. Han kjenner lukten av henne, kaffelukten fra munnen, shampoen hennes. Verden er endelig stille, ikke en lyd høres, ikke fra gaten, ikke ropene til Sonja. Han ser munnen hennes bevege seg selv om han har øynene lukket, eller kanskje han bare føler det, vet at det er slik.

Etter en stund er han tilbake. Lydene trenger inn i ørene, han åpner øynene, ser den grå asfalten, en rød bil som kjører forbi. Han vet ikke hvor lenge han var borte, ut fra Sonjas blikk antar han det ikke var så lenge, kanskje bare noen sekunder, for alt han vet.

“Unnskyld at jeg tok deg med så langt, jeg skjønte ikke at du var så dårlig.” Stemmen sprekker litt, hun snakker fort og hektisk. Hun gransker ham. “Du burde kanskje snakke med legen om det, er det normalt at man er så syk? Kanskje du har vitaminmangel? Lav blodprosent eller noe?” Den praktiske Sonja overtar igjen, den Sonja som har rasjonelle løsninger på alt, som må ha en fasit.

Han orker ikke å protestere, orker ikke forklare at det er alt det vanlige han ikke orker, at han ikke greier forholde seg til at verden går forbi i normalt tempo, at det skjer så mye, så mange inntrykk, lys, lyder. 

Når han kommer hjem, legger han seg i sengen. Sonja legger dynen over ham. Etter noen sekunder kjenner han at madrassen synker sammen når hun setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Han holder pusten og håper hun ikke skal legge seg ved siden av ham, ta på ham, holde rundt ham, være inntil ham. Heldigvis blir hun bare sittende, stryker ham over kinnet. Han lukker øynene og prøver å nyte den fysiske kontakten, prøver å kjenne at han ikke er alene, at det er noen der. 

Han husker ikke om han lykkes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer, folkens. Blir veldig glad når jeg leser alt det fine dere skriver, og håper dere takler et par Even-kapitler til. Det er liksom en historie som må ut her, så lover jeg noen flere historier etterpå ❤


	14. Even

**Juni 2016 (del 1)**

Noen uker senere sitter Sonja der igjen. Han ligger i sengen når hun kommer inn, leser en bok, har hvilt litt. Han ser med en gang hun kommer inn at det er noe spesielt. Hun virker så ivrig, glad, oppglødd. 

“Hva er det?” spør han, smiler litt, det er en av de lysegrå dagene, teppet er tynt og slipper gjennom mye lys i dag. Det er nesten så han føler seg normal, lurer på om han skal foreslå at de går ut en tur. Sonja har ikke mast om det siden den gangen i mai, da han nesten falt sammen på gaten.

“Du, jeg snakket med en venninne som jobber på Kaffebrenneriet. Hun sa at de har samarbeid med NAV, at de tar inn praktikanter som trenger arbeidstrening. Noen timer om dagen bare, jobbe sammen med noen, ikke noe press. Du får “oppmuntringspenger” i tillegg til den vanlige stønaden. Bare noen kroner, da, men kaffen er gratis. Hadde ikke det vært noe for deg da? Du elsker jo kaffe!”  
Han ler tørt, rister på hodet. “Tror ikke det er nok å digge kaffe, altså.”  
“Men det går jo bedre med deg nå? Du må jo gjøre noe, ikke bare sitte her!”  
Han trekker pusten, prøver forklare henne at det er nok å bare eksistere, at han ikke orker å gå ut hver dag, ikke orker treffe andre folk hele tiden.

Noen uker senere spør hun igjen. Forteller at hun har snakket med venninnen igjen, hun synes han skal sende en søknad. Det er for galt at han bare skal sitte her, sløse bort livet sitt.   
Han åpner munnen for å protestere, men hun kommer ham i forkjøpet. “Du har vært syk så lenge, du må jo ha blitt bedre! Du stapper i deg medisiner, har vært hos psykolog sikkert tjue ganger, hjelper det ikke, liksom?”  
“Jeg er jo bedre”, sier han. “Men jeg vet ikke om jeg orker å jobbe.”  
“Du kan jo ikke NAVe hele tiden!” Stemmen hennes er oppgitt.

Han orker ikke å forklare hva han mener. Orker ikke forklare at han er redd. At han frykter å treffe kjente. Treffe de han ikke har sett på flere måneder, klassekamerater, tidligere klassekamerater, korrigerer han seg til. Folk han hang med på Bakka. Søsknene deres. Folk som vet hvem han er, som har hørt om han. Han ser for seg blikkene, tiskingen når de ser ham, stillheten når de ser at han har sett dem. 

Han kjenner den umiddelbare panikken i kroppen når han tenker på det, pulsen som øker, pusten som går fortere, fingrene som holder krampaktig om kaffekoppen, foten som tramper. Den fullstendige utmattelsen etterpå, når han bare må gå og legge seg etter at Sonja har dratt.

Til slutt går han med på det. Går med på å prøve, på et sted langt unna Bakka, langt unna der han bor, men fortsatt i byen, enkelt å komme seg til, enkelt å komme seg fra. Hun følger ham den første dagen, han føler seg som en førsteklassing på første skoledag. Hun tar ordene fra munnen hans, snakker med venninnen, snakker med sjefen, presenterer ham. Etter en stund spør hun hektisk om det er greit at hun går, om han greier seg alene, hun må stikke på jobb, sier hun. 

Han nikker, litt lettet. Trekker pusten, det må jo bare gå bra. Han er voksen, han må klare seg alene noen timer, dessuten er han jo ikke alene. Det er kolleger her, kunder, fremmede som ikke kjenner ham, selv om han antar at Sonja har fortalt om ham til dem, snakket med venninnen, sikkert tatt en telefon til sjefen og bedt dem behandle ham pent. Han orker ikke tenke på det nå. Han skulle ønske han kunne klare det selv, at han kunne søke på og få en jobb på samme måte som alle andre gjør, men når Sonja må fikse det for ham så skjønner han jo at hun må få legge til rette for ham så han greier gjøre jobben også, så han ikke dummer henne ut. Han skjønner jo det.

Det går overraskende bra. Oppgavene er konkrete, enkle. Trakte kaffe, sette frem. Ta mat fra disken, det står navn på alt de har på den siden som vender mot ham, og de fleste bare peker. Kollegaen betjener kaffemaskinen, hun har lovet han kan få prøve om han vil, men de kan gjøre det en annen dag, han kan heller stå ved disken i dag. Han smiler, trenger ikke snakke med kundene før de snakker til ham hvis han ikke vil. Men han vil det, merker han, vil hilse først, vil småprate, han takler det.

“Du er kjempeflink, jo!” sier kollegaen og smiler, han husker henne vagt fra en fest med Sonja. Bente, Birte, Benedikte, noe på B. Hun har rødt hår og blå øyne, mye kortere enn ham, ser smilende opp på ham. Han smiler litt perpleks tilbake, blir overrasket over den spontane rosen.

“Ja, dette går jo kjempebra”, sier sjefen også, og legger hånden jovialt på skulderen hans. “Du må bare si fra hvis du trenger en pause, Sonja nevnte at du burde roe litt ned innimellom.” Han sier de siste ordene litt lavere. Even blir ikke overrasket, han regnet jo med at Sonja hadde fortalt om ham, mer enn det lille som stod på skjemaet fra NAV, likevel stikker det litt, at han ikke får fortelle selv, ikke får passe på seg selv. Han rister på hodet. “Det går kjempefint.”

Så kommer en han kjenner fra Bakka innom. Ikke en nær venn, gikk aldri i klassen hans. Men han kjenner ham igjen, husker ham fra et eller annet de gjorde sammen. Han begynner å skjelve og mister koppen han holder på med i gulvet. 

Det føles som om kroppen hans ikke lenger er hans egen, som om den står igjen mens tankene spinner sin egen vei, oppover, innover, utover, bort. Det er for mange av dem, de treffer ham for fort. De skiller seg fra kroppen hans, det er som om hjernen er alene og kroppen er alene og han er alene. Han kan ikke puste, hjernen greier ikke fortelle lungene at de skal dra luften inn, de gisper etter luft, men det er som om de ikke greier trekker den inn, som om hjernen ikke kan åpne luftrøret, ikke kan tvinge musklene i mellomgulvet til å hjelpe kroppen til å få luft. Hjernen er full av tankene, det kommer tilbake til ham, som skarpe blink, skjærer seg inn i hjernebarken, det gjør vondt, men han kan ikke føle smerten. Kan ikke føle noe, bare følelsen av at hjernen og kroppen ikke lenger hører sammen, at han ikke har kontroll.

Han føler glimt av det han ikke vil se. Ordene. De sjokkerte ansiktene. Vantro. Sinne. Skuffelse. Føler sludd mot kinnet, følelsen av det kalde som renner ned under skjerfet. Hintet av såpe og svette. Angst og sorg.

Han ser glimt av verden utenfor. Skårene av koppen på flisene. Kaffen som sprer seg som en blomst på gulvet, oppover veggen. Flekkene på kollegaens bukse. Det skremte ropet fra hennet, de redde øynene, hendene på skuldrene hans. Sjefens bekymrede blikk. Gradvis blir glimtene lengre, sterkere, mer spredte, mindre intense, mer som en film av ham selv fra utsiden, der kameraet følger ham og han ser seg selv i monitoren, uten å egentlig føle seg selv. Så er det som om kameraet slås av mens hans selv glir ut av skjermen og tilbake til det skitne gulvet, tilbake til følelsen av veggflaten mot ryggen, den skarpe kanten av benkeplaten mot håndflaten og fingrene.

Birgitte, som det viste seg at kollegaen heter, skvetter til når de varme dråpene treffer buksene hennes. Even står klint inntil veggen bak disken, ryggen helt opp mot veggen. Det føles som om han er frosset fast. Hjertet galopperer mens han forsøker å få kontroll over pusten. Han ser ned på de hvite knokene på hendene han holder seg fast med, ser hvordan de hvitner mens smerten i håndflaten øker.

“Shit, hva skjer?” sier Birgitte høyt og ser på ham, ser på de uforstående kundene foran disken. Even greier ikke å si noe, bare rister på hodet. Hun stryker ham over armen og ser på ham. “Even, det går fint. Det er bare en kopp.”

Han trekker pusten inn i dype drag, kjenner hvordan panikken forlater ham når han kjenner de rolige hendene hennes som stryker over armen hans. 

Sjefen kommer og tar ham med på bakrommet. Han setter seg, forsøker å puste normalt, inn en to tre ut fir fem seks inn en to tre ut fir fem seks. Han gjentar tallene gang på gang, vet ikke hvor mange ganger, bare vet det er igjen og igjen. I bakgrunnen hører han sjefens stemme. “Ja, fint om du kan hente ham, ja. Okei.”

Han kommer bort til Even igjen og setter seg foran ham, legger hendene på armene hans. Det føles som en klo som holder ham fast, han vil ikke holdes, vil bare slippe fri. Men mannen skjønner det ikke. “Du, nå må du bare sitte her og slappe av, så kommer Sonja og henter deg, så kan du bare ta fri resten av dagen.” Stemmen hans er rolig og forståelsesfull.

Moren kommer og henter ham. Sonja hadde ikke tid, hun ringte moren i stedet. Og moren kom. Som alltid. Hun er bekymret og nysgjerrig i bilen, spør ham om hva som skjedde, men han greier ikke svare, greier ikke forme ordene. Ser bare ut gjennom vinduet. Lukker øynene og prøver å puste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, takk for alle fine kommentarer ❤❤❤
> 
> Jeg synes det har dukket opp noen nye navn i kommentarfeltet de siste ukene - så veldig velkomne skal dere være!


	15. Even

**Juni 2016 (del 2)**

Dagen etter får han time hos terapeuten. Hun forsøker få ham til å fortelle hva som skjedde. Han svarer ikke, ser på veggen bak henne. Hun sitter i sofaen med ryggen mot vinduet. Hvis han stirrer lenge nok på lyset utenfor vil det kanskje blende ham, gjøre at han bare ser silhuetten av henne mot det, en slags skygge, ikke en reell avbilding.

Til slutt sukker hun. “Okei, Even. Når du ikke forteller seg, må jeg bare gjette. Og da vil jeg forsøke å gi deg råd ut fra hva jeg gjetter. Hvis du mener jeg tar feil i det som skjedde, så kan du enten la være å følge rådene mine, eller så kan du fortelle meg hva som er feil, så tar vi det derfra. Ok?” Han nikker mot henne. De har snakket om dette før. At hun aldri har fasiten, aldri vil fortelle hva han skal gjøre. Det hun sier er råd, hennes tolkninger, hennes ideer, så må han tenke selv etterpå.

Hun ser granskende på ham. “Var det noen du kjente der, Even?”  
Han svarer ikke, bare ser ut av vinduet.

“Du vet de vil være over hele byen. Du kan alltid støte på noen du kjenner, enten du vil eller ikke. Men husk at det ikke er de som definerer deg. De kan huske deg, de kan huske episoden din, de kan huske den episke filmen du lagde i 2. klasse, de kan huske deg fra speideren, fra barneskolen, fra volleyballaget ditt. De kan tro de vet hvem du er. Men de definerer deg ikke. De _vet_ ikke hvem du er, utover den fysiske personen du er. Selv om de har sett manien så er det ikke deg, det heller. Du må vite hvem du selv er.”

Hun ser på han med de blå øynene sine, blikket er alvorlig, bestemt. Ansiktet har et nettverk av fine rynker, de rammer inn øynene, er så vidt synlige rundt munnen. En hårlokk henger ned i pannen, håret er satt opp i en tykk, grå flette, men ikke alt håret er kommet med. Han kjenner en intens trang til å strekke hånden frem og skyve hårstråene bort fra pannen hennes. Det er noe som ikke skal være der, han greier ikke fokusere på noe annet.

“Du kan ikke gjemme deg. Du må møte dem, steg for steg. Noen ganger kommer det til å gjøre vondt, men som regel vil det bare være et punkt på veien. Kanskje de kjenner deg igjen, kanskje vil du få medlidende blikk, men de færreste vil si noe som du trenger forholde deg til. De vil være der, disse menneskene vil alltid det, men du kan velge å ikke bry deg om dem.”

Han har hørt det før, nesten de samme ordene. De sier det til ham, gang på gang. Terapeuten, foreldrene, Sonja. Men han vet de tar feil, kjenner på blikkene han får hva det er de husker, de husker det han gjorde, alt annet blir bare en del av forklaringsmodellene som leder opp mot det, og alt kan forklares med at han er syk, manisk, gal. 

Det blir som med hårlokken hennes, tenker han. Det blir alt han greier fokusere på. På det som henger ned, er i veien, ikke er som det skal være.

Han legger merke til de skitne vinduene. Solen skinner på det og det skarpe lyset gjør det ekstra synlig. Det er et tykt lag med støv på utsiden, støv som har vært blandet med regn og rent nedover rutene, tørket til grå skjolder. Det er fingermerker i belegget, striper over det grå. Det ser ut som noen har gnukket vekk noe, kanskje prøvd å fjerne en flekk, spor av noe. 

Han reiser seg og går bort til vinduet. Kjenner terapeutens vurderende blikk på seg. Han pleier sitte enten i hjørnet av sofaen eller i den store lenestolen, pleier ikke gå rundt i rommet, selv ikke når han er urolig i kroppen og egentlig ikke greier sitte i ro. 

Hun har oppfordret ham til å bevege seg når han føler trenger det, foreslått joggetur eller klatring. “Mange synes det hjelper mot uro i kroppen, og for å få mer energi”, sier hun. Even har ristet på hodet, vil ikke være en sånn som bare løper avgårde, sier han ikke gidder holde på med trening. De har jobbet med mindre synlige teknikker. En ting i lommen han kan fokusere på, han har en ball der, en liten sprettball. Tegneboken, det ble de fort enige om at var en god ide. Hans egen bok, han forsøker å tegne det han føler. Vil helst ikke vise alt til andre, hun sier det er greit, men han er sikker på at Sonja har kikket i den. 

De snakket om det på på et møte der Sonja og foreldrene var med tidligere i vår, at det var hans bok og at det var en av tingene han ikke trengte dele med noen. Men han føler at Sonja passer på ham hele tiden, hun er utålmodig, spør om ting han ikke synes de trenger å snakke om, går over grensene hans. Hun sjekker at han skifter undertøy hver dag, maser om at han må være mer ute, spise mer, spise sunnere, drikke mindre kaffe, være mer som henne.

Han vet hun har diskutert sexlivet deres med moren hans også. En gang hadde moren kommet inn og satt seg på sengekanten og fortalt om bivirkninger av medisinene, at nedsatt seksuallyst kunne være en av dem, og at det ikke var noe farlig, men at han kunne snakke med legen om det hvis han ville. Kanskje han kunne forsøke en annen medisin, sa hun lett. Hun hadde tvunget seg selv til å se på ham mens hun snakket, selv om han snudde seg bort. 

Det er ikke medisinene som gjør at han ikke vil, det er mangelen på ork og energi. Han greier stort sett ikke tanken på sex, verken med seg selv eller med Sonja. Heldigvis har ikke Sonja gjort annet enn å hinte, han slipper å si nei, vil ikke måtte forklare at det er ham selv som er problemet, ikke henne. Men hun har forsøkt å snakke med ham om det, har hintet om at det ikke gjør noe, at det går over, at det er sykdommens skyld. 

Det føles som om ansvaret for alt kan plasseres på sykdommen, han kontrollerer ingenting selv. Det er bivirkninger fra medisinene, det er depresjonen, det er manien. Sonja har mange ganger sagt hun har tilgitt ham for at han kysset Mikael, samtidig som hun gang på gang sier det var på grunn av manien. Hun sier han bare crushet på Mikael da han var manisk, at det ikke er noe mer, at hun fortsatt vil være sammen med ham selv om han gjorde det. 

Selv vil han ikke skylde på manien. Han vet han har følt det samme før også, ikke bare med Mikael, men med flere andre. Han vet han kan føle noe for andre enn Sonja, for både menn og kvinner. Det er ikke manisk, det er ham selv. Men han tør ikke si det til Sonja, orker ikke ta diskusjonen han vet vil komme. 

Noen ganger føler han at hun ligger rundt ham som en klam hinne som hindrer ham i å puste. En tykk hinne som på vinduet, bare at den ligger rundt ham. Han skulle ønske det gikk an å gni den bort, vaske den vekk, men er redd han skal bli stående igjen helt ubeskyttet da, naken, alene.

Når han kommer hjem, legger han seg på sofaen på rommet sitt. Trenger å slappe av litt etter timen, han pleier å være utladet. Han kjenner hvordan kroppen slapper av, armene blir tyngre, muskelspenningene forsvinner. Han ser mot vinduet. Himmelen over taket på nabohuset er blå, solen skinner på trærne utenfor. Vinduet er skittent, det har den samme hinnen som vinduet hos terapeuten, den samme hinnen som det pleier å ha. Møkkete striper etter regn og støv på utsiden, noe udefinerbart grått på innsiden. Han burde gjøre noe med det, tenker han, før han lukker øynene.

“Even, blir du med ut på balkongen og tar en øl?”

Even skvetter til og ser seg forvirret rundt. Det er faren som står i døren. Han kjenner den tørre smaken av søvn i munnen, han har tydeligvis sovet og hørte ikke at faren kom inn på rommet hans, selv om han sikkert banket på. 

Forslaget er så uventet. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om det er en prøve, en test på om han kan beherske seg og sette grenser. Men han kjenner at han har lyst på en øl. Det er lenge siden sist, han savner den friske smaken, skummet i den første slurken, boblene i munnen og nedover halsen, sødmen fra malten, bitterheten fra humlen. Lurer på hvilket øl faren har stående, han kan tenke seg en IPA, eller kanskje en wit, en med skikkelig smak av appelsin.

“Ja, ok.” Han reiser seg fra sofaen, strekker seg og ruller på skuldrene. Sofaen er for kort, og ryggen er litt stiv av den litt sammenkrøkede hvilen.  
Faren blir stående og se på ham. “Ja, du vil det?” Han smiler. Even nikker. Han vil det.

Han setter seg på den lille balkongen som vender ut mot bakgården. Det er et lite bord og to stoler her, den har utgang fra foreldrenes soverom. En stemorsplante står på bordet. Even ser på den og rynker litt på pannen før han lener seg frem og kniper av noen visne blomster. Helt siden han var liten har han gjort det, moren lærte ham at det ble flere blomster da, så han skyndte seg alltid å knipe av blomstene så snart kronbladene begynte å krølle seg. Plantene på verandaen og ved døren mot bakgården pleide å blomstre fra mai til september. Det ser ikke ut som noen har passet på denne planten. Han snur den rundt, fortsetter å knipe av visne blomster og brune blader. Den kommer seg nok, tenker han, de pleier det. Han husker hvordan de noen ganger var nesten visnet da de kom hjem fra ferie på hytta, gule blader og krøllete, tørre blomster, et par uker senere pleide de blomstre frodig igjen. 

Faren kommer ut med øl og glass i hendene. Et par flasker fra St. Hallvards bryggeri. Even ser på etikettene. “ _Fredens engel_ og _præke-Lars_. Hvem av dem er du da?” smiler han mot faren. Faren smiler tilbake. “Vi kan dele på dem?” sier han og heller opp til dem begge fra flasken med Præke-Lars. “ _En alvorlig IPA_ ”, leser Even fra etiketten. “Så vi skal prate nå da?”  
Faren trekker på skuldrene. “Bare hvis du vil.”

Even nikker. Han ser på ølen. Skummet er hvitt og fyldig, den gyldne væsken litt tåkete. Han tar en slurk, kjenner smaken av sitrus, bitter grapefrukt, noe urteaktig. Ettersmaken er forfriskende, passe bitter. Skummet lager blonder på innsiden av glasset. Han ser på faren. Han har fått hvit skumbart rundt munnen, instinktivt stryker han fingrene over sine egne lepper for å fjerne den. Han ler mot ham. “Du ligner litt på julenissen nå. Bart og greier.” Faren flirer og tørker seg med hånden. De blir sittende stille og se på ølglassene sine, ser utover bakgården, på den blekblå kveldshimmelen. Det er noen skyer i nord, noen gråhvite blomkålskyer som kanskje kan bli et tordenvær. Det er sommer, det kommer til å bli tordenvær. Kanskje ikke i dag, kanskje ikke i morgen, men det følger med sommeren, enten man vil eller ikke.

“Det er fint å se deg le igjen, Even.” Faren ser på ham med de blå øynene sine, de likner hans egne. Han ser eldre ut enn før, slår det Even. Han har rynker i pannen, håret har noen grå strå han ikke har lagt merke til før. Det er lengre enn det pleier, det ser ut til å være en stund siden faren var hos frisøren.

Even drar hånden gjennom sitt eget hår og ser på trekronene i bakgården. De er grønne, mindre lysegrønne enn sist han studerte dem, de er mørkere og tettere nå. Skyggene på gresset er mørke. En barnesykkel ligger slengt ved trestammen.

Det slår ham at det føltes godt å le, det føltes ekte. Musklene i ansiktet som dro munnen opp i et smil, magen som presset luften opp, lydene av latter. Det føltes ikke som et skuespill, ikke noe han gjorde fordi noen andre forventet at han skulle gjøre det. Det bare ble sånn. 

“Takk for at dere har vært her, pappa. For at dere har orket.”  
“Even... “  
Han trekker pusten. “Jeg vet du sier dere ikke kunne snudd ryggen til meg. At dere alltid vil være her for meg. Men takk likevel.”  
“Da vi fikk deg så visste vi jo at vi hadde deg for alltid. Vi elsket deg fra første sekund, fra første gang vi holdt deg i armene. Du var så liten, så bitteliten. Jeg var så redd for å skade deg, det føltes som om du kunne knuses av hendene mine. Men jeg måtte jo holde deg da jeg fikk lov. Greide ikke la være, kunne ikke la være. Så jeg holdt deg, holdt deg inntil meg, la deg på den nakne brystkassen min, kjente hvordan de små fingrene dine kilte meg. Du grep fatt i skjorten min og holdt fast. Vi prøvde å flytte deg over på mamma igjen, men du holdt deg fast. Det var som om du bestemte deg for å være der for alltid.” Faren ser ned i glasset og smiler. Øynene er blanke. 

Even prøver å se for seg faren med den lille babyen, greier det ikke helt. Men han skjønner at han holdt fast, holdt grepet i noe. Han mistet det siden, men kanskje holder han på å få tak igjen nå. 

Faren ser bort på den andre ølflasken. “Vi må vel ha en øl til nå da. _Fredens engel_.” 

“Ikke helt meg, kanskje”, sier Even og ser på den rosa apekatten på etiketten. “Åh. Fredens engel var en lirekassespiller”, sier han og leser teksten på baksiden. “Jeg trodde det var en ekte engel.” 

“Du vet at de kristne englebildene utviklet seg fra bilder av den romerske seiersguden Victoria?” Faren ser på ham mens Even heller opp øl til dem. “Hun er symbolet for å vinne, akkurat som den greske guden Nike. Men der Nike er mer et idrettssymbol, symboliserer Victoria seier over døden.”

Even ser på faren. Øynene hans er mørkeblå, som havet en sommerdag, dype, klare til å sluke ham, fange ham, løfte ham. “Du er en fighter, Even. Du klarer dette. Du skal vinne.”  
“ _Lykkelig kriger_. Av og til har jeg forbannet navnet dere gav meg. Det har føltes som ironi, som en hån.” Even smiler såvidt.

Faren smiler og legger hånden sin over Evens. Fingrene hans er kjølige og fuktige etter å ha holdt rundt det duggete ølglasset. “Du vet, Even. Det er veldig få navn som betyr noe trist. Foreldre pleier ikke synes at barna gir dem en sorg, iallfall ikke en sorg de ønsker å bli minnet om hele tiden. For meg og mamma vil du alltid være det. En lykkelig kriger. Du er iallfall en kriger, og jeg tror du vil være lykkelig også. Du vil smile, le, kjenne at du lever, at du vil leve.”

Even nikker langsomt. Han er en kriger. Han vil le, vil smile. Vil bli lykkelig.

“Pappa, kan du hjelpe meg å pusse vinduene på rommet mitt? De er så grå og skitne, det føles som om det ikke går an på se gjennom dem lenger. Jeg vil fikse dem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid: takk for alle kommentarer, hver og en av dem. De betyr enormt mye❤️
> 
> Da jeg begynt å skrive disse kapitlene om Even, trodde jeg det ble tre av dem. Nå er det fem, og det kommer minst to til. Så vet dere det, liksom.


	16. Even

**Juli 2016**

Dagene føles lysere etterhvert. Teppet er nesten ikke der lenger, noen dager føles det som om det ikke er noe mellom ham og verden. Det er nesten smertefullt, men likevel ikke. Det føles normalt, som om han ser et lys.

Utenfor vinduet er det også lyst. Været er fint, ikke strålende, men sånn passe. Litt som han føler seg selv når han kjenner etter. Han går på jobb nesten hver dag, blir sliten av jobben, men på en god måte. Hodet henger med, det er beina som verker. Det er en ny smerte, mer håndterlig, det hjelper faktisk å ta en Ibux.

Noen dager er gråere. Det er tyngre å stå opp, tyngre å gå, tyngre å prate, tyngre å smile. Noen ganger blir han bare liggende under dynen, drar den over hodet, kjenner på hvordan den omfavner og beskytter ham. Som regel står han opp likevel, tenker at dette er så sterk som han blir, at han greier dette.

En dag våkner han til mørke, det nesten totale altoppslukende mørket. Det kjennes som han skal kveles av det mørke teppet og han er sikker på at det er over, at den gode perioden er over, nå skjer det igjen. Men det blir lysere, allerede den neste dagen er mørkegrå, så lysere grå. 

Etterhvert orker han sitte i vinduskarmen og se ut gjennom de blanke vinduene. Han registrerer at trærne har tette, mørkegrønne kroner, grønne kart på kirsebærtreet. Et lite barn øver seg på å sykle i bakgården. En voksen holder i bagasjebrettet på sykkelen og løper etter. Latter ljomer når barnet merket at det sykler alene, avbrutt av hyl og skrik når sykkelen velter og knærne tar støyten. En stund etter er det latter igjen. En hikstende, hvinende latter, bekymringsløs, som om smerten allerede er glemt, uvitende om alt som vil komme senere i livet.

Etter en uke sender sjefen melding og spør om han kan jobbe neste dag. Han svarer ja.

Dagen er som en dis. Han husker ikke hvem som var der, hva han gjorde, om det var noen som snakket til ham. Han tror han gjorde alt han skulle, mekanisk og planmessig. Fylte vann og kaffe på trakteren, renset kaffemaskinen, trykket på de rette knappene, fylte kopper, lagde melkeskum, fant croissanter og scones i disken. Alt det han pleide å gjøre, mens Benedicte eller Thomas eller en annen fylte den andre stasjonen. Et vagt minne om at de spør om han vil stå i oppvasken, slippe å møte kundene, men han orker ikke være alene med tankene sine. Det er bedre å smile, si noen ord, hele tiden bli distrahert av nye impulser.

Når han endelig er ferdig med arbeidsdagen kommer han seg hjem, sikkert med trikken. Sleper seg opp trappene og kollapser på sengen med klær og sko, drar et teppe over hodet, vil bare ha det mørkt og stille. Svarer ikke når faren spør hvordan det gikk, tar ikke telefonen når Sonja ringer, svarer ikke på meldingene hennes. 

Men han greide gå på jobb.

Sonja drar på ferie. Hun spør om han ville være med, en uke på Ibiza. Han orker ikke, vil ikke være et sted langt borte i tilfelle det skjærer seg. Kanskje protestene hans hadde vært halvhjertet, han er ikke sikker. På en måte hadde det jo vært fint å reise litt bort, men Ibiza føltes feil. Sonja drar i alle fall uten ham, sammen med en venninne. Han får bilder på Messenger og snap, savner henne litt. Det føles som om det er et filter mellom dem, noe som legger seg over bildene og gjør avstanden mellom dem større enn den er, samtidig som det gjør det mer overkommelig, kanskje. Han er ikke sikker. Det går i alle fall helt fint at Sonja er på ferie.

Midt i juli er han på oppfølgingsmøte med NAV. Foreldrene er der. Terapeuten. Fastlegen. Saksbehandleren i NAV. Hun er en tynn dame fra Sørlandet, bløde konsonanter, han husker dialekten fra norsktimene på skolen. Stemmen høres ut som sol og svaberg og måkeskrik og dyreparken og Pinky i Kaptein Sabeltann. Den høres fremmed ut, passer ikke helt inn her på det hvite møterommet i fjerde etasje, merker etter stoler som er skubbet borti veggene. Det lange bordet i tre, kafferinger, stabelen med pappkopper og skålen med støvete sukkerbitpakninger og beger med kaffemelk midt på bordet. Stolene med røde trekk, de grå gardinene med gule og grønne spetter. Den ene henger litt skjevt, et par av gardinkrokene har løsnet fra stangen. Glassveggene ut mot gangen har frostet film på den nederste halvdelen. Han kan se skikkelser gå forbi som spøkelsesaktige konturer, av og til et hode. Han forestiller seg at hodet svever over kroppen og at det er derfor han kan se det tydelig, over det som skjermer det andre.

Ventilasjonsanlegget suser svakt. Han kan så vidt høre lydene fra gaten utenfor vinduene, bilene som kjører, noen som roper sint, en motorsykkel som ruser opp. Moren og faren sier ingenting. Saksbehandleren tok i mot dem i resepsjonen og fulgte dem hit før hun gikk. Han vet ikke hvor lenge siden det er, fem, ti minutter kanskje. Han lener seg tilbake i stolen og lukker øynene, puster inn og ut.

Dette er rutine. Et av mange møter, der de snakker om ham, over ham, rundt ham. Han er vant med dem. Det pleier være sånn. Alltid flere enn ham selv med, alltid mer enn to, og så ender det med at de snakker sammen uten ham. 

Fastlegen kommer inn. Han hilser på ham, legens håndtrykk er slapt, som om han hilser på for mange mennesker hver dag og ikke vil skade hendene med skikkelige håndtrykk. Det er noen uker siden sist nå. Medisinene fungerer, dosene er passe, lithiumnivået i blodet er som det skal være. Han føler seg bedre, i følge legens definisjon kontrollerer han sykdommen nå. Legen setter seg ned og finner frem mappen med papirer, leser gjennom dem, rynker litt på pannen og setter en gul strek. Even vet ikke om det er hans mappe han leser, eller om han forbereder seg til neste møte. 

Så kommer saksbehandleren tilbake, sammen med terapeuten. De smiler og ler mot hverandre når de kommer inn døren, saksbehandleren har en gul perm med seg og en kanne kaffe i den andre hånden. Terapeuten ser på ham idet hun kommer inn, hun smiler og studerer ham før hun hilser på ham. Håndtrykket hennes er varmt, hun har smale hender og lange fingre, han vet hun har spilt piano før. De blå øynene treffer hans når hun smiler. “Hvordan går det, Even?” spør hun lavt.  
Han nikker og trekker på skuldrene. “Det går bra.”  
“Ja?” Det er noe granskende i blikket hennes, som om hun forsøker være åpen samtidig som hun ikke er sikker på at han snakker sant.  
“Det går greit i alle fall.” Det gjør jo det. Helt greit.  
“Går det bra på jobben, eller?”  
“Det går bra.” Det er sant. Det går bra. Han mestrer maskinene, kan lage alle kaffedrikkene, har så vidt lært å lage bladmønster eller hjerter i skummet. Husker så vidt noen kjente fjes på stamkundene, har ikke sett flere han husker fra skolen. Eller i alle fall ikke flere som hjernen hans reagerer på.

Fletten hennes er stram og rett i dag. Ingen lokker som krøller seg ut, alt håret ligger flatt på hodet, rette hårstrå som samler seg i nakken der fletten begynner. Det er noe beroligende ved det, som om ingenting er kaos, alt er ro. Hun åpner munnen igjen, har begynt på et smil.

“Så fint dere kunne komme alle sammen!” Saksbehandlerens stemme ruller blidt ut i rommet. “Nå er det altså en måned siden du begynte jobbe på Kaffekverneriet, Even. Hvordan synes du det går?”  
“Eh. Kaffebrenneriet. Det heter Kaffebrenneriet”, sier han. Han føler seg indignert på vegne av kollegene, at arbeidsplassen deres omtales med feil navn.  
Saksbehandleren ser litt forvirret ned i papirene sine. “Eh, ja. Kaffebrenneriet, er det ja. Kaffebrenneriet. Men hvordan trives du der da?” Hun ser på ham med det smale ansiktet. Det passser ikke med stemmen. Stemmen tilhører et hyggelig, rundt ansikt, ikke dette spisse fuglehodet.  
“Det går bra”, sier han lavt. Han ser ned i bordplaten, orker ikke møte blikket hennes. Det minner ham bare om at han jobber der fordi NAV betaler, ikke fordi han er spesielt kompetent eller flink i jobben. Sjefen forsikrer ham om at han er flink, men han tviler på om de ville ansatt ham på vanlige vilkår. Han er for ustabil, de kan ikke stole på at han kommer når han skal, ikke hver dag, han er en belastning for de andre der, tenker Even.  
“Det er fint”, fortsetter saksbehandleren. “Nå er det jo vanligvis slik at vi kaller inn arbeidsgiver også til slike møter, men her har vi gjort unntak i dag fordi arbeidspraksisen er midlertidig og blir avsluttet i august. Jeg har forstått det som at du ønsker å begynne på skolen da, Even?” Hun ser spørrende bort på ham.

Han trekker på skuldrene og ser ned i bordet. Han må jo gjøre ferdig skolen, få vitnemål, det er ingen høyskoler som vil ha ham ellers. I alle fall ikke i Norge, og å tenke utenfor Norge tør han ikke. Han må bo her, helst i Oslo, nær de han kjenner, som kjenner ham.

Alt ble så forandrer etter episoden. Han hadde skjønt lenge at det var noe, at han ikke var helt som de andre, det summet, noen hadde mumler om ADHD på barneskolen, men han greide sitte i ro på skolen, elsket lesestunden, skjønte stort sett når han skulle være rolig i klasserommet. Noen ganger løp han rundt i skolegården når det var friminutt eller utetid, løp fort, rundt og rundt plassen, over lekeplassen, de små humpene, sikk-sakk mellom lekeapparatene. Kroppen ble roligere da, summingen gav seg. Andre ganger var det helt motsatt, han orket ingenting, gråt under dynen om kvelden, kjente hvordan den la seg rundt ham som et skall, hvordan skallet klemte ham ned mot madrassen og gjorde bevegelsene trege og usigelig tunge, hvordan han møysommelig greide komme seg på skolen fordi han måtte, han ville ikke snakke om at han ikke orket. 

Han kjente igjen følelsene nå, visste hva det hadde vært.

På ungdomsskolen hadde han begynt å lage film, korte filmer som han redigerte på PCen. Stop-motion-filmer satt sammen av enkeltbilder som en animasjon, med Lego, modelleire eller figurer han fant. Tradisjonell film med videokamera, av natur, band som øvde, skolen, himmelen, steiner på stranden, bølgene evigheten mot horisonten, etterhvert filmer med Sonja, smilet hennes, håret, latteren. 

Han eksperimenterte med lys, bildeutsnitt og vinkler. Noen ganger valgte han tilfeldige ett sekund lange snutter fra filmene på harddisken og satte dem sammen til en ny film. Som regel ble resultatet forvirrende, et kaos av forskjellige bilder og stemninger, men på et merkelig vis falt det på plass og ble noe han kjente seg igjen i likevel. Det var som om filmene var ham, som om valgene han ikke selv gjorde ble et speilbilde av livet hans. Nå føltes det som om valgene andre gjorde for ham burde vært speilet i en film han selv valgte utsnittene til, noe han selv kunne regissere.

Morens stemme bryter inn i tankene hans. “Ja, vi har snakket om det. At Even bør begynne på skolen igjen. Han bør jo gjøre ferdig videregående og få vitnemål. Få struktur på dagene, ha en plan. Vi har snakket med undervisningsinspektøren på Elvebakken, og de sier han er velkommen tilbake til tredje klasse der til høsten.”

“Men jeg kan ikke begynne der!” 

Han ser oppgitt på henne. De har snakket om dette før, det er fullstendig uaktuelt for ham å dra tilbake dit. Alle som går i andre og tredje til høsten vet jo hva han har gjort. Det snører seg i brystet på ham når han tenker på det, han kan ikke det.  
“Men Even…” Moren sukker. “Det er jo ikke sikkert det er så lett å finne noe annet. Vi kan forsøke, men hvis det ikke går så må du jo gå på Elvebakken, da.”  
“Det kommer ikke på tale!” Han kjenner han er i ferd med å miste kontrollen over seg selv, vet ikke om han holder på å få panikk eller bli sint eller rope eller løpe ut, kjenner bare at han ikke lenger vil forholde seg til dette.

Terapeuten bryter plutselig inn. “Slapp av Even. Det ordner seg nok. Vi finner en annen skole til deg enn Elvebakken. Det pleier gå fint”, legger hun til henvendt mot moren hans. Han ser opp på de milde, blå øynene hennes som møter hans. “Vi skriver en uttalelse om at du trenger å bytte skole, at du må få gå et annet sted enn der, så går det nok bra.”  
“En uttalelse? Hva står det i den da?” Han ser skeptisk på henne.  
“Noe om at du av helsemessige grunner har avbrutt skolegangen og skal begynne i tredje klasse, og at du trenger å bytte skole?” Hun ser litt spørrende på ham og på fastlegen, som trekker på uengasjert på skuldrene.  
“Så de får vite alt da? At jeg klikka og har prøvd å ta livet av meg?”  
Hun rister på hodet. “De får ikke vite noe annet enn at det er av helsemessige grunner. Men det kan nok hende det er lurt at de får vite litt før du begynner. Hvilke utfordringer du har, om det er behov for spesiell tilrettelegging, at du har hatt første halvdel av året før.”  
“Og hvis jeg ikke vil si noe da?” Med ett føler han seg som en trassig fem-åringen, med furten underleppe og sur stemme.  
“Da sier du ingenting.” Terapeutens stemme er fortsatt like mild. 

Moren bryter irritert inn. “Even…”  
Terapeuten løfter hånden avvergende og ser mot Even igjen. “Hvis du ikke vil fortelle noe, så trenger du ikke det. Men jeg tror det er lurt at vi snakker med helsesøster eller skolelege der, det er lurt om du snakker med noen som kjenner skolemiljøet med jevne mellomrom. Og da bør jo vedkommende få vite litt også. Jeg kan godt ta den praten, om du vil, eller være med deg.”  
Even ser oppgitt på henne, skjønner hva hun sier, det er logisk og fornuftig. “Ok. Kanskje.”  
“Fint”, smiler hun tilbake. “Men det tar vi senere. Først skoleplass.”

Foreldrene og saksbehandleren diskuterer litt frem og tilbake om hvordan de skal søke om ny skoleplass. Terapeuten lover å skrive en uttalelse de kan sende skolekontoret. Samtalen går over i jobben, om hvorvidt han bør ha fri noen uker før skolestart. Moren er bekymret for at han skal slite seg ut og komme skeivt ut i starten av året, saksbehandleren er likegyldig, mener ungdom flest gjerne vil jobbe på sommeren så han kan jo bare det. Det spiller ikke så stor rolle for ham selv, men han trives og det er godt å ha en grunn til å dra hjemmefra, slippe spørsmål om hvor han skal og når han kommer tilbake. Til slutt blir de enige om at han skal jobbe til midten av august, så blir det noen dager fri før skolen begynner.

Det går raskt å få ny skoleplass. Etter en uke forteller moren at han har fått plass på Hartvig Nissen. Irritasjonen over at hun allerede vet det før ham selv viker plassen for panikk over at skolebyttet er en realitet. Han hadde på en måte håpet at det ikke skulle ordne seg, at han måtte fortsette på Elvebakken, for da kunne han sluttet, droppet ut, gjort det som privatist. Sluppet å møte opp på skolen, se andre elever i øynene, ikke vite hva de så der, ikke være sikker på at de ikke visste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innimellom er jeg dårlig på å huske å si takk. Det betyr ikke at jeg er utakknemlig. Jeg er uendelig takknemlig for at Peer og Frieda Echte har lest gjennom (nesten) alle Even-kapitlene her før publisering. Og ikke bare "lest gjennom", men gjennomkommentert og foreslått og massert og gjort masse gode ting med dem. Tusen takk ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Ok, ikke ALLE Even-kapitlene. Ikke akkurat dette, her har jeg skylda for alle feil og inkonsekvenser selv. -Det har jeg vel strengt tatt hele tiden, men.)
> 
> Takk også til dere som kommenterer. Love you ❤️  
> Mange har kommentert på Sonja. Husk at akkurat som i orginale Skam så ser vi aldri Sonja fra seg selv, vi ser henne bare fra Isaks side der, og her ser vi henne fra Evens vinkel. Han er rett og slett på et sted i livet der han setter liten pris på Sonjas bestrebelser for ham. Det betyr ikke nødvendigvis at hun ikke er bra for ham, men han ser det uansett ikke akkurat nå.


	17. Even

**August 2016**

Kirsebærene på treet i bakgården er modne. De henger som røde klaser i alt det grønne. Han har plukket dem i hånden, de smaker søtt og fyldig. Han spytter steinen så langt han kan, forsøker treffe søppelspannet. Med tungen knytter han knute på stilken, det er enkelt når man bare prøver, tenker han. Han legger seg ned i gresset under skyggen av treet, skimter så vidt den blå himmelen gjennom trekronen, små flekker av lyseblått gjennom alt det grønne. Han lukker øynene. Kjenner gresset mot fingrene, den kjølige bakken mot ryggen. Lyden av trafikken utenfor, fuglekvitter, vinden som suser i bladene. Lukten av sommer, blomster, nektar, honning.

På vei opp til leiligheten igjen sjekker han pottene med stemorsblomster ved døren. De blomstrer frodig. Da de ble plantet i vår så det glissent ut, som om de burde ha kjøpt flere planter. Nå bugner det over, stilkene henger utover kanten og han vet at det lille regnet som innimellom kommer ikke er nok til å trenge ned mellom de tette kronbladene til jorden i potten. Han kniper av visne blomster, rynker litt på pannen når han ser noen blomster som allerede har dannet frøkapsler.

“Hei Sonja.” Hun sitter på sofaen under sengen hans når han kommer opp. Hun sendte melding og sa hun var på vei, han hadde svart at hun bare kunne vente på rommet hans. Han bøyer seg ned mot henne og gir henne et kyss. Leppene hennes er myke mot han, han lar kysset vare noen sekunder, smaker på leppene hennes. De smaker av kaffe, frukttyggis, den vante, søte smaken av Sonja. 

De har kysset mer etter at hun kom hjem fra ferie for et par uker siden. Et kyss når de møtes etter jobb, utenfor Kaffebrenneriet, hjemme hos ham, hjemme hos henne. Lengre kyss på sofaen, hendene på skuldrene og rundt ryggen. De hadde sovet sammen flere ganger, men ikke gjort noe mer, ingenting utover noen kyss, berøringene, en hånd i den andres.

De spiser middag hjemme hos ham. Lasagne og salat, faren har laget. Alle fire sitter rundt bordet, foreldrene prater mest, Sonja nikker og prater, ler litt, Even lytter, spiser. Han kjenner Sonjas ben mot sitt eget, er bevisst varmen fra det, den lille bevegelsen når hun vrir på ankelen. Ser så vidt det ørlille blikket hun sender ham, et lite glimt, smilet, tungen som væter leppene, tilsynelatende helt tilfeldig.

Det gir ham ikke panikk. Han kjenner at han faktisk kan like det, det pirrer ham litt, det kiler i magen når foten sakte glir langs leggen hans. Han konsentrerer seg om å spise ferdig, løfter biter av maten til munnen med gaffelen, tygger, svelger, drikker en slurk vann. Etterpå spiser de dessert, is med bærsaus, drikker kaffe. Han kjenner han er utålmodig etter at de skal spise ferdig, slik at han, nei, de, kan gå på rommet hans. 

Endelig kan de gå. Han nesten drar Sonja med seg inn, lukker døren og vrir om låsen før han kysser henne, smaker på leppene hennes, lar tungen gli over dem. Han kjenner at hun presser seg mot ham, puster raskere, tyngre, hendene hennes glir over skuldrene hans, nedover ryggen, opp mot nakken, trekker hodet hans mot seg. Han presser det ene låret mellom hennes, kjenner hvordan hun sakte gnir seg mot ham, kjenner varmen fra skrittet hennes, vet han ville kjent fuktigheten om de hadde mindre klær på seg.

Utålmodig vrenger han av henne skjorten, trekker ned buksen hennes, drar av sin egen t-skjorte, knepper opp buksen og lar den gli ned før han sparker den bort. Bokseren står som en pyramide, han gnir seg mot henne, nå kan han kjenne fuktigheten mot seg, låret sitt mot leppene hennes, den varme fukten som siver gjennom stoffet, hans eget stive lem som presser mot magen hennes. Han kysser henne sultent og kjenner hendene hennes gli over bulen i bokseren, stønner når fingrene leker over det følsommet hodet, det tynne bomullsstoffet som gir en barriere mellom dem samtidig som det øker følsomheten. 

Han trekker ned trusen hennes, lar fingrene gli over krøllene. Fingertuppene glir over de våte leppene, langfingeren legger seg mellom leppene og stryker opp og ned. Hun stønner og vrir seg mot ham. “Herregud, Even, skynd deg.” Hun presser seg opp mot ham mens hun med skjelvende hender forsøker dra av ham bokseren. 

Han ser seg rundt i rommet, forsøker huske hvor han har kondomer. Ikke i nattbordskuffen, kanskje i toalettmappen, hvis den ligger i skapet. Hun kysser ham dypt. “Du trenger ikke bruke kondom, Even. Jeg bruker fortsatt pillen.”

Et blaff av varme går gjennom ham når hun sier det. Pillene har gitt henne bivirkninger. Kvalme, vonde bryster, hodepine, humørsvingninger, naturligvis ikke så store som hans egne, men han skjønner jo hvordan det føles å ikke ha kontroll over humøret, at de normale tingene ikke hjelper. Og likevel har hun fortsatt. 

Han kysser henne tilbake mens han skyver henne mot sofaen, lurer på om de skal gjøre det på sofaen eller om de skal klatre opp i sengen. Leende tar hun valget for ham når hun strekker seg mot stigen og klatrer opp. Han ser de røde, våte leppene mellom lårene hennes når hun vipper seg over kanten på sengen, stryker så vidt hånden over seg selv for å kjenne at han fortsatt er stiv, det banker i ham, lekker fra tuppen, klissete væske som han smører utover med fingrene.

Oppe i sengen legger han seg over henne. Hun har spredt beina, gjort seg klar for ham,og han glir ned over henne. Med ett er det som om energien renner ut av ham, han må hvile litt, puste, kjenner på den varme huden hennes, myk og bløt, korte hår i armhulene, de runde brystene med brystvortene som knopper seg under fingrene hans, navlen, magen, hårene, fuktigheten i sprekken, fingrene hans som glir opp og ned, nesten helt bak, helt foran, frem og tilbake over den buktende kroppen hennes.

Han lar seg gli inn i henne, kjenner det fuktige våte omslutte ham, kroppen hennes mot sin egen, bevegelsene deres, rytmisk urytmiske, bølgende mot hverandre, munn mot munn, myk hud, håret hennes, pusten, de små stønnene er alt han hører, pesingen, klynkene når hun kommer, hans eget innestengte stønn, slipper det ut i små pes, kjenner hvordan han fyller henne, vet ikke om hun fyller ham med noe.

***

Dagen etter går han opp til Hartvig Nissen. Det er like ovenfor jobben på KB, han innser at avstanden er kortere enn han trodde og at mange av stamgjestene sannsynligvis går der. Han kjenner en klump i magen av å tenke på det, frykter at noen skal spørre hvorfor han har jobbet der. Plutselig blir det helt greit med noen dager fri før skolestart, han vurderer om han skal be om fri hele august, late som om han angrer på at han ikke fulgte morens forslag.

Han går den korte veien, bare noen få hundre meter, opp Skovveien, mot Niels Juels gate, plutselig står han foran murbygningene. Skolen er liten, den har halvparten så mange elever som Elvebakken. Bygningene er totalt forskjellige. Elvebakken har store, moderne blokker, idyllisk beliggende ved Akerselva. Nissens gamle murbygninger mellom bygårdene på Frogner gir en helt annen stemning. Han liker de gamle byggene, liker fargene, beige og rustrødt gir en annen følelse enn det grå og brune på Elvebakken.

Det er rolig, ikke så mye trafikk i området midt på dagen i ferien. Skolegården er tom, skolen ser tom ut. Han trekker pusten og går opp trappetrinnene fra President Harbitz gate. Det føles rart å står der i ferien. Tomt, fremmed, uvelkomment, han føler seg litt uvedkommende, som om han ikke hører hjemme der. En kvinne sykler forbi på fortauet. Hun kaster kanskje et intetsigende, uinteressert blikk på ham før hun sykler videre. 

Han kjenner hjertet banker i brystet. Skole. Elever. Revy. Pulsen øker. Faen, han kan ikke reagere slik på dette! Han kan ikke få panikk bare han nærmer seg en skole! Han lukker øynene og trekker pusten rolig inn gjennom nesen, puster ut gjennom munnen, inn, ut, inn, ut. Litt overrasket merker han at kroppen roer seg ned, at det faktisk fungerer. Han går på skrå over skolegården og setter seg på en benk i skyggen under de store trærne. De tette, grønne trekronene gir en kjølig skygge, det føles nesten kaldt i sommerheten.

Han legger armene rundt knærne og krøker seg litt sammen mens han hviler haken på knærne. Holder rundt seg selv, prøver å beskytte seg mot det kalde gufset han synes han kjenner. Han lurer på om han kommer til å greie dette. Gå på skolen, komme seg gjennom timene, si de riktige tingene, ikke si noe feil, ikke si for lite, ikke si for mye. Om han greier å fokusere på skolen, på pensum, det han skal lære, ikke på alt annet. Om han kommer til å bli syk igjen, gå for langt ned eller for langt opp. Kulden kryper inn i ham når han tenker på følelsene for noen uker siden, da alt kjentes mørkt igjen og han ikke visste om det kom til å bli verre.

Følelsen av det ukjente er det verste, det han ikke kan kontrollere. Han vet ikke hva som kommer om et år, en måned, en dag, en time, et minutt. Det kan bli verre og det kan bli bedre. Alt han vet er det som ligger bak ham. Noen ganger føles det som om han hele tiden står på kanten av stupet, som om han uforvarende kan ta et steg for mye fremover og falle, ikke greie å snu i tide. Noen ganger er det som en uro i kroppen som tvinger ham fremover, en summing, som hindrer ham i å stoppe eller snu. Han skulle ønske han kunne styre det selv, bestemme over livet sitt selv. Han prøver, men det skjer stadig noe som gjør at det glipper, en tanke, et glimt, et minne, og så faller han. Igjen og igjen. 

Han bøyer hodet bakover og ser opp mot trekronene. Han kan så vidt se himmelen mellom løvet ytterst, små blå flekker som beveger seg når løver rasler i vinden. Han lurer på hva som er der oppe, uendeligheten, det grenseløse. Det klemmer rundt brystet når han tenker på det. Han må trekke pusten i et raskt gisp. Tanken er skremmende, at det ikke er noe som holder ham, holder dem alle. 

Han prøver å fokusere på å puste rolig, på at Sonja, foreldrene, terapeuten, legen er der, at noen hjelper ham, støtter ham, fanger ham, holder ham fast når han tråkker utfor, trekker ham opp når han henger i stupet etter fingertuppene og alt han orker å tenke på er at han ikke orker å holde seg fast mer. Når lysten til å slippe er så intens at bare angsten for å falle holde ham igjen. Eller når ikke en gang angsten for å falle er stor nok, evnen til å slippe taket ikke er der, de dagene han bare ikke orker å slippe.

Han hopper ned fra benken. Han kan ikke sitte der lenger, han må bevege seg, komme ut i lyset og varmen igjen. Kjenne solen mot kroppen, prøve å vekke seg selv.

Like bortenfor står en statue, to unge jenter som omfavner hverandre. Ikke barn, ikke voksne, på terskelen til voksenlivet, kanskje. Han prøver å forestille seg hvordan de har det. De har hverandre, deler tanker og ideer, utfordrer og trøster, krangler og ler. De er to, tenker han, men vet han er alene. Alle mennesker er egentlig alene. Også disse to, to adskilte kropper og sinn, to legemer som holder i hverandre, men uten å være ett.

Noen dager senere går han over skolegården igjen. Terapeuten har avtalt med skolelegen at Even skal ta en prat. Hun foreslo at han kunne ha jevnlige samtaler med henne, snakke litt om hvordan han har det og slikt. Han gikk med på det, det er sikkert lurt. Hun har notert det i behandlingsplanen hans. 

Det fikk ham til å krympe seg litt. Som regel føler han at det er ganske normalt for ham å prate med henne, dele tankene sine, ikke være alene om alt, svare på det hun spør om, av og til ganske fjerne greier han ikke helt skjønner hvorfor er viktig, men som likevel oftere enn ikke får noe til å falle på plass. Even stoler på henne, at hun vil ham vel, at hun ikke forteller noe til andre om samtalene. Hun har vært med hos NAV og på DPS, men det var greit, føltes som om hun bare var der sammen med ham, selv om han visste hun var behandler og han var klient. 

Men dette ble annerledes. Hun ble så formell, snakket om endringer i behandlingsplanen, at skolelegen måtte journalføre at han var der, være sikker på at hun kjente signalene de var enige om når han var på vei opp eller ned. Han vet det er slik det er, men det føltes likevel litt sårt, som om en venn i virkeligheten er en betalt støttekontakt.

Gangen utenfor skolelegens kontor er tom. Det er fire dører der; inngangsdøren han kom inn, en som er merket toalett, et bøttekott og en blå dør med vindu med et rufsete ark det står “venterom” på. Det ser ut som om arket har vært vått og så tørket, det er buklete og har revnet ved den ene teipbiten som fester det til vinduet. Han tar prøvende i dørhåndtaket. Det er åpent, og han går inn. Inne lukter det desinfeksjonsmiddel og pizza, varm pizza, varm ost med krydder, en malplassert lukt på dette stedet. 

Even kjenner det rumler i magen, det er lenge siden han har spist. Han ser seg rundt, men det er tomt på venterommet og i det tilstøtende kontoret. En dør i enden av rommet står halvåpen, og han går litt usikkert mot den. “Hallo?” roper han spørrende.  
“Hallo, bare vent litt!” En kvinnestemme svarer bak den åpne døren.  
Even blir usikker på om han skal stå og vente eller om han skal vente bare noen sekunder før han kommer inn, det ender med at han bare blir stående på gulvet.

“Ja, bare kom inn altså!” Døren skyves opp og en kvinne stikker hodet ut. Hun har to rufsete fletter, de starter langt oppe på hodet, ligner litt på fiskebein. Hun ser på ham med blide øyne, rynker pannen når hun ser spørrende på ham. Leppene er glisende, hun har noen røde flekker i den ene munnviken, antagelig tomatsaus, siden hun har et stykke pizza i den ene hånden og en flekkete serviett i den andre. “Jeg spiser lunsj, må bare spise opp mens den er varm. Pizza må jo være varm?” Even nikker forsiktig, han er enig, selv om papirposen på pulten avslører at den kommer fra 7/11. 

Hun veiver ivrig mot stolen foran pulten mens hun stapper resten av pizzaen inn i munnen med den andre hånden. Et øyeblikk ser det ut som hun skal kveles, munnen er full av pizza, hun minner om en hamster. Han lurer på om han bør spørre om det går bra, men så tygger hun noen ganger til og svelger den ned. Hun gjør en grimase og svelger noen ganger til, før hun reiser seg og går bort til vasken bak Even. 

Han hører lyden av vann som renner, hender som ristes tørre, papir fra dispenseren, lyden av et plastbeger som fylles med vann. Lyden er merkelig kjent, minner ham på morgenene på DPSen, da sykepleieren kom inn med medisinene hans. Noen av dem lot vannet renne og bli skikkelig kaldt, andre fylte koppen med nesten lunkent vann, før de stod foran ham og så på at han svelget de to store og de små tablettene. Den bitre smaken på tungen hvis han ikke drakk vannet fort nok, den rutinemessige måten han etterhvert tok en slurk vann før han tok tablettene og skylte med mer vann, nå kan han ta dem tørre om han må. 

Hun setter seg i stolen foran ham. Hun har vanlige klær på, blå jeans og en blåstripete genser. En hvit frakk henger på en knagg bak døren. Han ser seg rundt på kontoret. En undersøkelsesbenk står i et hjørne, det brune skaitrekket er slitt, gul skumgummi tyter ut på det ene hjørnet. Pulten hennes er overfylt. PC, tastatur, bøker, brosjyrer, hauger med papirer. Hun følger blikket hans og ser unnskyldende på ham. “Jeg kom nettopp fra ferie, har ikke rukket gå gjennom posten ennå.”  
Han skal til å beklage at han forstyrrer, kan jo komme tilbake en annen dag. 

“Eller nettopp og nettopp, det er vel kanskje en uke siden?” Hun ser ut i rommet med rynkete panne mens hun teller på fingrene. “Hvilken dag er det i dag? Onsdag?” Han nikker. Hun stirrer på fingrene på den ene hånden mens hun teller med pekefingeren på den andre hånden. “Ni dager? Er det virkelig ni dager siden jeg kom fra ferie? Hm.” Hun ser seg rundt på det rotete kontoret. “Jeg burde kanskje rydde, da”, mumler hun. Even trekker på skuldrene, han sier ingenting.

“Men Even Bech Næsheim. Hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?” Hun ser spørrende på ham. Blikket er fokusert, øynene klare, de ser rett på ham.  
“Eh… jeg skal begynne her i høst.”  
“Ja, i 3STB, er det ikke? Fin klasse, det, fine elever, har jo hatt de fleste av dem innom her en eller annen gang. Og neste år er dere jo russ, da blir det meningokokkvaksine og sex-prat og greier. Gleder du deg til russetiden?”  
Even sukker. “Jeg har vel egentlig ikke tenkt å være russ?” sier han litt spørrende.  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det føles litt rart. Jeg skulle jo vært det i vår…” 

Han skulle det. De hadde planlagt det i to og et halvt år. Diskutert og nesten kranglet. Even, Mutta og Yousef ville være sykkelruss, fablet om sykkelvogn til å plukke søppel i, de kunne ha en hver, kunne bruke dem til litt av hvert. Kunne ha vors i den mens en annen syklet, kunne bytte underveis. Ikke at de andre drakk noe særlig, men de kunne jo ha vors på Red Bull. 

Adam, Elias og Mikael ville helst ha buss, men da det ikke ble det, ville de i alle fall ha en kul van. Ikke et gammelt vrak, men en skikkelig en, med god motor, store høyttalere, skikkelig lyd, plass til dem alle seks i. 

Og så hadde _det_ skjedd, og han hadde mistet dem. Nå er russetiden over, uten ham, han vet ikke om han vil være russ på en annen skole, et annet sted, i en annen gjeng.

“Og så? Du kan jo være det her likevel?” Hun lener seg litt frem mot ham.  
“Joda, jeg kan jo det, men…” Han tier, vet ikke hva han kan si til henne, hva han må si.  
“Er det på grunn av det som hendte på Bakka at du ikke vil være russ?” Stemmen hennes er lav og myk, ikke anklagende, nesten ikke spørrende. Det er som om hun konstaterer det, leser tankene hans og sier det han tenker.  
Han stirrer på dildoen bak henne og nikker. Mer kreativt enn bananer, i alle fall, han har et vagt minne om bananer fra ungdomsskolen.  
“Du kan ikke la dem bestemme over deg. Du må bestemme selv. Du må styre livet ditt. Jeg vet det ikke er alt du kan styre, men du må ta styringen der du kan. Hva du ønsker å gjøre eller oppnå eller få, det kan du styre selv. Ønskene dine, drømmene dine. De er dine.” Hun legger trygg på det siste ordet. De er hans, bare hans.  
“Sist jeg trodde jeg styrte selv, var jeg manisk”, sier han bittert og biter tennene sammen. Han kjenner musklene i ansiktet stramme seg, det verker i kjeven.  
“Men du er ikke manisk nå. Og du er sikkert ikke det i høst heller, eller til våren. Du kan bestemme selv. Ta en dag av gangen, tenk på hva du vil, og så gjør du det bare.”

Når han kommer ut, setter han seg på benken igjen. Det er er ikke så kaldt der som sist, solen står annerledes nå. Han setter seg ned og lar solen varme seg. Han tenker på fremtiden, på neste uke, på det neste året, på de neste årene, resten av livet. Han lurer på hva som vil skje, når det vil skje, om han kan styre det, påvirke det. Det hadde vært så godt om han kunne styre, ikke bare bli styrt. Om han kunne bestemme selv, ikke bare bli bestemt over. Kanskje han bare må gi slipp, la det skje, se hva som skjer hvis han ikke har stålkontroll hele tiden. Kanskje det går bra å hoppe, slenge seg utfor, kanskje noen tar i mot ham når han lander, eller kanskje han ikke trenger noen til å ta i mot.

***

Han sover nesten ikke natt til første skoledag. Han var urolig hele helgen. Sonja hadde vært hos ham og forsøkt få ham med på tur, men for første gang følte han at hun faktisk ga opp. De drakk kaffe på balkongen i ettermiddagssolen på lørdag, han hadde greid å fokusere på samtalen en stund, men så falt han ut. Ble bare sittende og se på trekronene som beveget seg, de minte ham om trærne på Nissen. Kanskje kunne han kontrollere det. Han måtte det. Måtte kontrollere livet, seg selv.

Søndag kveld tar han en Sobril for å få sove, moren kommer med det uten at han trenger be om den. Hun sitter inne hos ham mens han sovner, han ber henne ikke om å gå. Hun stryker ham sakte over håret og kinnet. Han griper hånden hennes og holder den. Han hører små hikst i pusten hennes, hører at hun gråter når han klemmer hånden hennes. De sier ingenting, men idet han siger inn i søvnen kjenner han at hånden hennes på kinnet hans blir våt.

Skolegården er helt annerledes første skoledag. Det er en sitrende spenning, en mumlende murring, glade gjensyn, klemmer, rop, småprat. Små grupper står rundt omkring, i den ene enden av skolegården står de nye førsteklassingene. Noen av dem kjenner hverandre fra før, andre står alene og ser usikkert rundt seg, noen løfter selvsikkert brystkassen frem for å vise at de er der.

Even går opp trappen og blir stående og se utover skolegården. Han kjenner ingen her, det er ingen gjeng her han kan gå til, han kan ikke stille seg sammen med førsteklassingene, han skal ikke på velkomstsamling i aulaen. Han skal rett opp i klasserommet og ha norsk med en klasse der han ikke kjenner en eneste elev, og der ingen kjenner ham. Håper han.

Han var ikke sikker på hva han skulle ha på seg. Nissen er ikke en snobbeskole, såpass vet han, men han er usikker på om stilen er viktig. Det endte med jeans og dongrijakke, en grå hettejakke, t-skjorte under. Han har stylet håret, fønet og børstet det, liker det sånn. Det løfter ham på en måte. Sonja ler og kaller ham James Dean, han er imponert over at hun vet hvem han er.

Han ser utover skolegården, prøver å se sterk ut, sikker, som om han vet hvor han skal. Han skulle ønske han visst hvem som går i tredje og hvem som er yngre, det er så vanskelig å se. Det gjør ham ingenting å bli kjent med andreklassinger, men han innser at noen bekjentskaper i tredje kan være greit. Noen å spørre, noen å diskutere lærere med, noen å gjøre gruppearbeid med. 

Så trekker han pusten en siste gang før han setter kursen mot det han håper er riktig inngang, inngangsdøren som fører ham til rom 318 og norsk i 3STB. På vei over skolegården lar han blikket vandre over klyngene som står der, prøver å se etter kjente ansikter, noen han kjenner, noen som ligner, kanskje et søsken, prøver å få bekreftet at han faktisk ikke kjenner noen her, at ingen kjenner ham. Trenger noen som kan holde ham fast, noe som kan få hjertet til å roe seg ned, hjernen til å kjennes mindre kaotisk, verden til å gå mindre rundt.

Når blikket treffer de grønne øynene er det som om han får en knyttneve i magen, en knyttneve som kiler og eksploderer, som bruspulver og sommerfugler, mentos og cola light. Han ser øynene som i et glimt, et mikrosekund, før de farer videre mot noen andre, mot den mørke gutten som kommer mot den andre. Men det er nok, et mikrosekund er tydeligvis nok til å utløse et jordskjelv, et vulkanutbrudd med glitterlava, nok til å velte om på alle tankene hans, til å snu rundt på det han trodde han ville, det han trodde han hadde. Mørkegrønne øyne, blondt hår, bustete, et smil, munnvikene dratt opp, det lille mellomrommet mellom tennene, tungen som vætet leppene, hettejakke og jeans. Et mikrosekund som snur på alt, som sommerfuglvinger som utløser en tornado på den andre siden av jorden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nok siste Even-kapittel i s2-serien min. Det som skulle være to kapitler ble til sju…  
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer, fininger ❤️
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for betalesing, tilbakemeldinger og småplukk - som vanlig hevet du teksten mange hakk ❤️
> 
> Hvem som blir neste vil jeg ikke røpe, men jeg kan si såpass at noe av denne samlingen av historien har elementer jeg visste jeg ville ha med da jeg begynte å skrive den, mens andre deler er direkte inspirert av kommentarer jeg har fått underveis. Begge deler har vært og er veldig spennende å skrive, selv om det er utfordrende på mange plan. Det er ikke alle karakterer man vet like mye om, da blir det gjetninger og tolkning, men i bunn og grunn er det ganske mye informasjon å finne dersom man fin-ser alle sesongene et par-tre-ti ganger. Og så er det en del karakterer som rett og slett ikke "snakker" til meg på en måte som gjør at jeg kan skrive mer om dem, eller jeg finner rett og slett ikke noen nye og originale sider å skrive om.


	18. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er vi tilbake til de vi faktisk SER i sesong 2 :)

**Mai 2016 (del 1)**

Isak føler seg skitten når han går til skolen mandag morgen. Det er tre dager siden han har dusjet. Noora og Linn var hjemme hele helgen, så han kunne ikke bruke dusjen hos Eskild. Heldigvis er det gym tidlig på dagen i dag, så han kan dusje. Han har pakket rent tøy i bagen, håper ingen legger merke til at han bytter klær. Han får bare si noe om at han ikke rakk dusje før skolen, og at det er diggere med rent tøy etter dusjen.

Han holder på å sovne i mattetimen. Å starte med dobbeltime matte mandag morgen er i overkant, synes han, særlig når han ikke har dusjet, og knapt nok har rukket drikke kaffe. Han har egentlig ikke råd til å kjøpe kaffe på KB på vei til skolen, men det er på veien og går raskere enn å gå innom kantina og kaffemaskinen på vei til klasserommet. 

Han liker matematikk, det er ikke det, men mandag morgen er han ikke klar for det. Han sov dårlig i natt, egentlig har han sovet dårlig siden han flyttet inn i kjelleren. Det er rått og kjølig, madrassen rett på gulvet er hard, han er konstant tett i nesen, er sikker på han snorker, håper ingen har ærend i kjelleren mens han sover, håper han ikke høres inn til vaskerommet. 

Gymlæreren klapper i hendene. Klassen har litt forvirret stimet sammen foran de låste garderobedørene. “I dag skal vi ha lett trening i skolegården. Garderobene er stengt resten av skoleåret på grunn av vannskader.” 

Isak stønner inni seg, han kjenner svettelukten stige opp. Klemmer armene nærmere kroppen for å unngå lukten, kjenner dråpene piple ut på ryggen. Håret kjennes fett og ekkelt, følelsen forplanter seg til ansiktet, det føles som om han har et lag med olje på huden. Sokkene kleber seg til huden, buksen er som et hylster over fuktige lår og legger, han føler lukten av gammel cum stige opp fra bokseren, selv om han vet det ikke er noe der. Han sniker seg unna gymtimen, angrer idet han setter seg ned på KB med den minste kaffen. Nå kan han ikke bruke den manglende dusjen som grunn for lukten. Faen.

Med ett ser han Jonas komme inn døren. Jonas ser ham med en gang, og smiler mot ham før han stiller seg i køen. Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk. Han orker egentlig ikke snakke med Jonas nå. 

“Halla.” Jonas dumper ned på den ledige stolen ved Isaks bord.  
“Hei.” Isak ser ned i kaffekoppen sin. Ser ringene vibrasjonene da Jonas satte seg ned lager, refleksjonen av taklyset i overflaten på kaffen.  
“Vaskjera?” Jonas tar en slurk av kaffen sin. Han brenner seg og skjærer en grimase, stikker tungen ut som for å avkjøle den.  
“Ikkeno.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Lenge siden jeg har sett deg?” spør Jonas.   
“Bare litt busy i det siste.”  
“Mm.” De blir sittende i taushet med kaffekoppene sine.  
“Jeg har hatt besøk av en fetter fra Vestlandet, de har helt sjuke fridager de borte, så han har vært her siden onsdag eller noe. Måte henge med ham hver dag, vise ham hele Oslo. Frognerparken og Slottet og greier.”  
“Kul type eller?”   
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Helt ok. Men han er ung da. Går på ungdomsskolen.”  
“Åja.”  
“Men han har dratt nå. Dro hjem i går. Med toget til Bergen, og så båt derfra, sikkert.” Isak tenker desperat på hvordan man reiser til Vestlandet. Moren har slekt der, mormoren har hytte der, et eller annet sted i nærheten av Bergen, men det er jo der Eva er fra så han kan ikke si at han er derfra, kanskje hun begynner å spørre hva han heter eller hvor i Bergen han er fra. Han aner ikke om han har noen fetter der heller. Han husker vagt en onkel fra da han var hos mormoren da han var liten, men kan ikke huske noen søskenbarn. Eller kanskje det var noen. Han rynker pannen, forsøker å huske.  
“Da kan vi henge da?” Jonas bryter inn i tankerekken hans.  
“Hæ?” Isak ser forvirret på ham.  
“Da kan vi henge da, sier jeg. Vi kan spille FIFA eller se en film eller noe? Mekke pizza?”  
“Ja, god ide!” Isak ser ivrig på Jonas, glad for at han slapp tenke mer på fetteren. “Hva med i kveld?” foreslår han, før han kommer på at han må dusje. “Eller i morgen? Må gjøre skolearbeid i kveld, kom så sykt bakpå da fetteren min var her.”  
Jonas nikker. “I morgen blir fett! Jeg skal få mamma til å kjøpe ekstra pizza.” Han løfter allerede telefonen for å tekste moren.

Isak melder med Eskild på vei fra skolen. Han svarer at Noora og Linn er hjemme nå, men han skal si fra når kysten er klar. Isak er nesten så desperat etter en dusj at han lurer på å be Eskild om å snike ham inn og heller ta sjansen på å treffe Noora. I stedet sniker han seg inn i boden i kjelleren.

Han legger seg på madrassen og forsøker gjøre lekser, men greier ikke konsentrere seg. Kroppen føles ekkel. Huden kjennes klam, og han føler stanken av seg selv i nesen. Han stikker nesen ned i puten for å kjenne om den har festet seg der, men greier ikke kjenne den der. Han sukker og snur seg rundt på ryggen.

Til slutt sniker han seg inn på badet ved vaskerommet og vasker seg i den lille servanten der. Det er trangt og vasken mangler propp, det spruter på veggen og gulvet når han prøver vaske seg. Han får bare plass til halve hodet under vannkranen, forsøker å vri på nakken for å få vasket alt håret. Det tar lang tid å få ut shampoen, han vet ikke om alt er borte. Etterpå tørker han seg med det lille, skitne håndkleet som lukter surt. Han mangler klut, og dopapiret bare smuldrer når han prøver vaske seg. Han vrir opp et hjørne av håndkleet og gnir under armene og over skuldrene og magen.

Det føles egentlig like ekkelt etterpå. Han husker plutselig at han aldri har likt kroppsvask med klut, kjenner den ekle følelsen av å ikke være skikkelig ren. Han husker den fra da de overnattet i telt på ungdomsskolen også. Læreren som snakket om god hygiene og at de måtte vaske seg i bekken, han selv som snek seg unna for å slippe vaskeklut.

Men kanskje er det bedre enn ingenting, i alle fall hvis han har skikkelig klut og et rent håndkle. Han skal spørre Eskild om han kan få låne klut og håndkle med seg ned hit neste gang. Han har villet ha så få ting som mulig her i tilfelle han blir oppdaget, men noe er kanskje verdt risikoen. Krimbøkene fra da han var guttunge om tyver som ble avslørt av en gjenglemt joggesko svirrer i bakhodet.

Med ett hører han det går i døren i gangen, og tunge skritt kommer mot vaskerommet. Han skvetter til og holder pusten. Angsten er som en klo i magen, er det nå han skal bli oppdaget? Han drar fort døren til det lille baderommet igjen og slokker lyset. Vrir langsom nøkkelen om fra innsiden, han skjønner ikke hvorfor han ikke gjorde det allerede da han gikk inn på badet. 

Han håper og ber om at ingen skal forsøke åpne døren. Han hører skrittene utenfor, de tusler frem og tilbake, sleper på noe tungt, akker og oier seg. Det er en mann, hører han, han høres gammel ut, kanskje er det han som bor på skrå under dem, som Eskild har snakket om. Han som tok ut klesvasken fra maskinen da de måtte brukes fellesmaskinene, og brettet alt sammen før han la det i kurven. Eskild lurte på om han hadde studert bokserne hans, de var spesielt pent brettet, mente han. 

Isak hører døren til vaskemaskinen blir lukket og maskinen starter. Stegene beveger seg bort og han hører det går i døren. Så blir det stille. Bare lyden av vaskemaskinen som pumper inn vann høres. Et øyeblikk puster han lettet ut.

Så går det i døren igjen. Han hører de slepende trinnene komme inn igjen. De kommer nærmere og stopper foran badedøren. Han holder pusten når hører noe skrape mot døren, lukker øynene som om det kan redde ham fra det som kommer.

Skrittene forsvinner bort. Det går i døren til gangen igjen, og skrittene forsvinner. Han hører døren i den andre enden av gangen slå igjen. Det blir stille.

Han synker ned mot døren, føttene kollapser og han glir nedover med ryggen mot døren. Han lukker øynene og trekker pusten inn gjennom nesen, ut igjen, inn, ut.

***

Neste morgen lurer han på å skifte til de rene klærne sine. Han vet ikke om han bør det, det er det siste rene han har her. Han burde egentlig dra hjem og finne mer rent tøy, kan ikke fortsette å bruke Eskilds, særlig ikke siden Noora vet hvordan det ser ut. Han skvetter til når han ser henne på skolen, føler hun stirrer på ham. Det ender med at han tar på det rene tøyet. Den gamle t-skjorten lukter stramt av svette, jeansen har noen flekker han vet ikke var der etter forrige vask. Han tar på ekstra lag deodorant siden han ikke har fått dusjet, og legger deoen i sekken så han kan ta på igjen på skolen. Han spiser knekkebrød med det siste av skinkeosten, må huske å kjøpe ny. På vei ut sniker han seg inn på badet og pusser tennene, putter tannbørsten i sekken slik at han kan komme seg ut så fort som mulig i stedet for å gå tilbake til boden med den.

Eskild kommer ned i kjelleren etter skoletid og sier at Noora er ute, men Linn er hjemme, og sier de kan ta sjansen. Linn kjenner ham jo ikke, og hvis hun ser Isak så tror hun sikkert at det er en fyr han har tatt med hjem, mener Eskild. Isak grøsser litt ved tanken på å bli tatt for å være en Eskild har vært sammen med, og mumler noe om at han skal besøke en kompis, men han kan dusje etterpå, kanskje?

Han tar trikken til Jonas, sitter og ser ut av vinduet mens han tenker på hva han skal si til ham. Himmelen er grå. Han ser på skyene som beveger seg raskt over himmelen, trærne som vaier i vinden. Det har vært kaldt i dag, blåsten gjorde at det føltes ekstra surt. Han trekker hetten tettere om hodet og drar opp glidelåsen på den grønne jakken sin når han går mot huset til Jonas. 

“Hei Isak!” Moren til Jonas åpner døren. “Hyggelig å se deg igjen! Hvordan går det med deg?” Hun smiler mot ham mens hun støtter seg mot døren mens hun tar på seg skoene. “Jeg skal ut med noen venninner, men Jonas lager pizza til dere. Thea er på trening til åtte, så dere slipper å bli forstyrret en stund i alle fall.” Det mørke håret likner Jonas sitt, øynene er de samme snille, tenker Isak. “Hadet da!” Han smiler til henne mens han sparker av seg skoene og henger jakken på de overfylte knaggene ved døren. “Hadet!”

Det lukter godt av pizza når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Jonas ser inn i stekeovnen. Han retter seg opp når Isak kommer inn. “Er denne ferdig, tror du?” spør han. Isak ser inn i ovnen. “Kanskje litt til?” Han ser på pizzaesken, men pizzaen ligner jo uansett ikke på bildet på den.

“Du Jonas. Tror du jeg kunne lånt dusjen her?” Han føler stemmen skjelver.  
“Ja, seff. Rakk du ikke dusje hjemme eller?” Jonas høres litt forundret ut, synes Isak.  
“Vannet er borte, det er noe rørleggerarbeid. Vetta faen, det var i alle fall ikke noe vann der.” Han trekker på skuldrene og prøver oppføre seg naturlig, late som om det ikke er noen big deal, i alle fall ikke noe spesielt.  
“Bare dusj, du. Jeg tror det er håndklær der, eller så kan du bare låne mitt.” Jonas ser inn i stekeovnen og rynker på pannen. “Tror denne pizzaen er ferdig, ass”, mumler han.

Isak skynder seg på badet. Det føles som jubel i brystet, hjertet slår fort, han kjenner sitringen i kroppen ved tanke på å få dusje. Han vrenger av seg klærne og slenger dem på gulvet, etter et øyeblikks betenkningstid tar han dem opp og bretter dem pent sammen før han legger dem på toalettlokket. Han skritter inn i dusjen og trekker døren inntil før han skrur på vannet. De første sekundene er det kaldt, før det blir varmt. Han nyter det varme vannet som renner ned over hodet hans, væter håret, lager bekker nedover ryggen hans, samler seg mellom rumpeballene og renner ned mot lårene hans. Han står under de varme strålene med øynene lukket, bare kjenner prikkingen fra vannet mot huden. 

Han låner Jonas’ shampo, en urteshampo, Organic Hemp Oil. Han smiler når han ser den, typisk Jonas, sikkert noe han fikk til jul. Flasken er nesten tom. Den lukter av urter, hint av eukalyptus og krydder, han kjenner igjen duften fra Jonas. Først skummer den nesten ikke i håret, han gnir lenge for å få såpet det inn, før han tar i mer, gnukker litt til. Såper seg inn på resten av kroppen, gnir såpeskummet under armene, kjenner fingertuppene gli over huden. Overarmene, albuene, underarmene, brystkassen, magen, lårene, leggene, skrittet. Fingrene går systematisk over huden, slik han pleier å gjøre det, den samme rekkefølgen som alltid. De dveler litt ekstra i skrittet, han kjenner de myke krøllene i såpeskummet, hardheten under fingrene, den føles forræderisk når han vet det ikke er en jente han tenker på. Ikke Sara, ikke Ingrid, ikke Eva, ikke Noora. Han prøver å ikke tenke på noen, vil ikke stå i dusjen hos Jonas og tenke på en gutt, spesielt ikke hos Jonas.

Han strekker armene i været og lener seg mot veggen mens han lar det varme vannet skylle bort såpen, ser skummet som renner ned i sluket. Snart er det bare rent vann, huden er blank og glatt, dekket av et tynt lag vann som samler seg i dråper, bekker, renner nedover beina, forsvinner ned. 

Etterpå tørker han seg med håndkleet til Jonas. Han glemte å finne et rent i skapet, orker ikke gå med våte bein over badegulvet for å finne et nå. Han kjenner lukten av Jonas i frottestoffet, eller kanskje er det lukten av seg selv, av shampoen til Jonas, de lukter likedan nå. Han blir stående og se på klærne sine. Blikket hans faller på klesstativet på badet, han kjenner igjen Jonas sine klær der og rekker ut hånden etter en ren bokser, blå, litt slitt, det er sikkert greit at han låner den. Han finner en t-skjorte også, en vanlig grå. 

“Jeg lånte en t-skjorte av deg”, sier han til Jonas når han kommer ut på kjøkkenet igjen. “Er diggere med rent tøy.”  
“Ja, selvsagt.” Jonas gransker ham. “Du kunne bare lånt bukse også, altså. Jeg kan finne en til deg, har i alle fall en joggebukse?” Han ser spørrende på Isak.  
“Nei ass, det går bra. Pizzaen ser digg ut.” Han ser på pizzaen som står på benken. “Skal vi spise mens vi ser film eller?”   
“Kan vi godt.” Jonas finner frem en flaske Cola fra kjøleskapet, Isak finner glass og asjetter i skapet. De benker seg i sofaen slik de pleier, Jonas i det ene hjørnet og Isak i det andre. Isak trekker beina opp under seg, lener seg mot armlenet, vet at hvis Jonas også setter seg likedan så er det bare 20 centimeter mellom føttene deres. Han bøyer knærne litt ekstra og får beina mer oppunder seg.

Filmen er intetsigende, en actionfilm. Isak er mett av pizzaen, kroppen er fylt med en behagelig døsighet. Han har seget bakover i sofaen, ligger slapt mot sofaryggen. Thea kom hjem for en stund siden. Hun stakk så vidt hodet inn og sa hallo til dem, etterpå hørte de henne romstere i kjøkkenet før døren til rommet hennes slo igjen. 

“Var fetteren din fornøyd med Osloturen da?” Isak skvetter til av Jonas sin stemme.  
“Hæ?”   
“Var fetteren din fornøyd med turen? Har du hørt noe fra ham, liksom?” Jonas ser på ham.  
“Åh. Nei. har ikke hørt noe. Men han syntes sikkert det var digg. Er liksom ikke helt det samme på Vestlandet.” Han prøver se engasjert på filmen, har ikke lyst til å snakke om fetteren nå.   
“Mm. Må være rart å bo på et sånt lite sted. Alle kjenner sikkert alle og sånn.” Jonas ser tenksomt ut i rommet.  
“Ja, sikkert.” Han rister på hodet som for å våkne fra døsen. “Men det er sikkert ikke likedan alle steder da. Bergen er jo en stor by, for eksempel.”  
Jonas nikker. “Ja, Eva er jo derfra. Men hun kjenner masse folk der likevel da. Han er ikke fra Bergen han fetteren din?” Jonas ser spørrende på ham.   
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, han er ikke derfra. Han er fra et annet sted, husker ikke hvor, ass.”  
“Nei, ok. Da kjenner Eva ham sikkert ikke da.”  
“Nei, sikkert ikke. Dessuten er han jo yngre enn oss, da. Null-to, tror jeg.”  
“Åja.” Jonas vender blikket mot filmen igjen.

Neste morgen våkner Isak forvirret. Han ligger på en sofa med et teppe over seg. Det er nesten lyst i rommet. Persiennene er dratt ned foran vinduene, men lyset slipper inn mellom lamellene. Først skjønner han ikke hvor han er, så kjenner han igjen stuen hos Jonas. Han sovnet tydeligvis etter filmen i går.

Han hører det går i en dør. “Hei.” Jonas står i døråpningen med håret til alle kanter. “Du sovna. Jeg prøvde å vekke deg, men du sov så tungt så jeg lot deg bare sove.” Han kaster et blikk på det lille blinkende lyset på telefonen til Isak. “Håper mora di ikke ble for stressa over at du ikke kom hjem.” Isak setter seg opp og strekker ut hånden etter telefonen. “Nei, det går sikkert bra.”   
“Jeg går og dusjer”, sier Jonas. “Du rekker å dusje etterpå hvis du vil, før vi går på skolen. Men du vil kanskje hjemom og hente sekken din?”  
Isak nikker uten å si noe, og Jonas går i dusjen. Han kjenner at han gjerne skulle hatt en dusj, han liker å dusje før skolen, han føler seg våknere da. Men han bør komme seg ut før Jonas, slik at han kan gå innom kjelleren hos Eskild og hente sekken sin. 

Han kjenner kaffeduften fra kjøkkenet, og greier ikke stå i mot trangen til å gå ut dit. “Hei Isak!” Moren til Jonas står ved benken og smører mat. “Ta en brødskive.” Hun nikker mot brettet med pålegg som står ved siden av henne. “Du vil vel ha kaffe også, du?” Han smiler frem et ”ja takk”, strekker seg etter et krus fra skapet og heller kaffe i det. Han føler seg allerede mer våken bare av å holde i det.

Isak smører seg et par brødskiver til frokost, moren til Jonas insisterer på at han må smøre matpakke også. Takknemlig pakker han noen skiver i en plastpose, nyter mykt brød og ferskt pålegg, rynker umerkelig på nesen av den krøllete tuben med skinkeost som ligger sammen med gulost, kaviar, skinke og leverpostei.

Det ender med at han og Jonas går sammen ut av huset, og svinger av i retning trikkestoppet til skolen. Jonas ser spørrende på ham. “Skulle ikke du hjem og hente sekken din?” Isak suger inn underleppen sin og ser på klokken. “Nei, tror jeg dropper det, ass, får heller greie meg uten sekk i dag, ellers kommer jeg for sent. Og jeg har norsk første time, tror Michelsen går i frø om jeg kommer for sent igjen.”  
“Ja, herregud, den fyren er virkelig nøye, ass.” Jonas himler med øynene. Han ser trikken komme et stykke foran dem. “Hvis vi skynder oss, rekker vi den”, sier han og begynner å småløpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid takk for alle kommentarer. Jeg er veldig glad for at dere satte pris på Even-kapitlene som hører til sesong 2 også, selv om han ikke eksisterte annet enn i Julie Andems hode på det tidspunktet.
> 
> Nå blir det litt mer Isak her. Jeg tror han bodde i kjelleren i store deler av mai, med de praktiske problemene det må ha medført. Dette kapittelet er fra omtrent den første uken av mai 2016.


	19. Isak

**Mai 2016 (del 2)**

En formiddag senere i mai forteller Jonas at gikk forbi huset til Isak dagen før. Han bemerker at gresset gror godt i hvert fall, ikke så rart med alt godværet, mener han. Isak sier ingenting, han har ikke vært hjemme siden i april.

Han bestemmer seg for å stikke innom moren etter skoletid. Han går sakte mot huset hennes, skrittene blir tregere for hver meter han går, føles det som. Pusten blir et hikst idet han ser huset borte i veien. Han ser på lang avstand at hagen er ustelt og overgrodd. De andre hekkene er nyklipte, sikkert før 17. mai, mens hekken hos moren strekker seg ut over fortauet, de lange greinene tvinger nesten forbipasserende til å gå ute i gaten. Brenneslene stikker frem mellom greinene, og grusen fra i vinter ligger fortsatt på fortauet. Han går inn gjennom porten, den knirker når han åpner den. Gårdsplassen er tom, faren tok med seg bilen da han dro og det ser ikke ut som om noen har stått parkert her på en stund. Gresstustene stikker opp fra grusen.

Huset ser tomt ut. Det er ingen blomster i pottene ved inngangsdøren. Han husker en gang da han var 6 eller 7 år. Moren pleide alltid å kjøpe masse blomster og sette i potter ved ytterdøren og på verandaen. Hun begynte med påskeliljer, deretter stemorsblomster etter at frosten gikk, og før 17. mai plantet hun blomster i rødt, hvitt og blått foran inngangsdøren- røde geranier, hvite primula og blå lobelia som hang utover kanten på pottene. Hun var stolt over blomstene, plukket av visne blomster hver dag, kjente på jorden om de trengte vann, byttet ut plantene dersom de ble stygge.

Han syntes de var så fine, husker han, han ville så gjerne ha dem inne også. Blomstene minnet ham om 17.mai, som han gledet seg til. En dag da han var ute og lekte etter middag hadde han plukket en stor bukett til henne og stolt gått inn og gitt henne.

Han hadde ikke skjønt noe da hun først ble sint og så begynte å gråte fordi han hadde ødelagt blomstene hennes. Hun hadde kastet blomstene på gulvet før hun hadde gått og lagt seg, selv om det ikke hadde vært barne-TV ennå. Isak hadde forsøkt å plukke opp blomstene fra gulvet, men buketten hadde slett ikke blitt like fin som før. Den hadde blitt uryddig, og noenl av blomstene hadde knekt. Han hadde puttet den i et melkeglass og satt den på stuebordet, men lobeliaen hadde begynt å drysse allerede dagen etter og han hadde kastet den stygge buketten.

Han trekker pusten og går mot inngangsdøren. Han lurer på å ringe på, men ombestemmer seg, bruker sin egen nøkkel. Det lukter innestengt når han kommer inn i gangen, det kjennes ut som om det er lenge siden det har kommet inn frisk luft.  
“Hallo?” Han roper det lavt mens han går langsomt gjennom gangen og inn i kjøkkenet, rynker på nesen av den svake eimen fra søppelposen, en råtten lukt av gammel frukt, kaffegrut og rester av saus. Kjøleskapet er ganske tomt, bare en ost og et glass syltetøy står der, men det ligger et halvt brød på benken. Han kjenner på det. Det virker ganske ferskt.

Så går han inn i stuen. Den er også tom. En bunke gamle aviser ligger på bordet. Han ser støvet på møblene når solen skinner inn gjennom de skitne vinduene, får lyst til å dra fingeren over bordet for å se om det blir merke. Plantene i vinduskarmen er slappe, men bladene har ikke tørket, kjenner han når han tar på dem. Han går tilbake til kjøkkenet og henter en vannkanne, håper de kvikner til igjen senere.

Han stålsetter seg før han går opp trappen til 2. etasje. Det nest øverste trinnet knirker. Han glemmer å tråkke mot innsiden av det, og skvetter til av den skarpe lyden idet han legger vekten på foten. Når han kommer opp, stopper han utenfor morens soverom, trekker pusten før han trykker ned dørklinken. Døren glir opp uten en lyd. Gardinene er trukket for og rommet er mørkt. Luften er tett og innestengt, som om døren ikke har vært åpnet på lenge. “Mamma?” sier han lavt. Han hører bare svak pusting fra sengen. Dynen er trukket nesten over hodet hennes, hun beveger seg ikke.

Han blir stående og se på henne. Beina står stille. Han er ikke sikker på om det er mulig å bevege på dem akkurat nå, om det er mulig å ta et skritt fremover eller et bakover, inn eller ut.

En del av ham vil legge seg inntil henne, kjenne varmen fra henne, armen hennes rundt seg, den myke stemmen, duften av mamma. Kjenne at hun er der, inntil ham, la henne kjenne at han er der, at han ikke har glemt henne.

En annen del av ham er redd for den klamme huden, lukten av svette, dårlig ånde, en ukjent stemme som sier vonde ting, som ikke vil vite av ham. En skikkelse som ikke lenger er moren hans, som er en annen han ikke kjenner, en han ikke vil kjenne, vil glemme.

Atter en annen del er redd, den svarte delen av ham som har samlet seg som en klump i halsen, kvalme, kvelningsfornemmelser, som en tung kule i magen, pigger som haker seg fast i ham, hindrer ham i å få den løs, tvinger ham til å bli stående, midt i dette.

Stille løfter han beina, greier bevege seg. Han tar ett og ett skritt bakover, går ut, lukker døren. Utenfor blir han stående med ryggen mot døren, puster tungt. Det svir på baksiden av øyenlokkene. Han vil ikke gråte. Vil ikke at klumpen skal slippe fri, at den skal knuse det skjøre håpet om at mamma bare hviler litt, at hun er varm og myk, lukter friskt av shampo og såpe.

Plutselig er det som om han hører et dikt i hodet.

_Svårt att vara oviss, rädd och delad,_  
_svårt att känna djupet dra och kalla,_  
_ändå sitta kvar och bara darra –_  
_svårt att vilja stanna_  
_och vilja falla._

Han husker ikke resten, det er noe før også, tror det egentlig handler om noe annet. Men akkurat nå er det dette han husker, disse strofene som plutselig dirrer i hodet. Så vanskelig å være usikker og redd, kjenne at dypet drar og roper, vanskelig å stoppe og ville falle.

Med ett husker han åpningsstrofen også, _“ja visst gör det ont när knoppar brister_. Det vil gjøre vondt når det brister, han vet at det vil gjøre vondt, så uendelig vondt, og han vil det ikke, orker det ikke nå.

Han går ut i hagen. Gresset er langt og blomsterbedene er fulle av ugress. Under rosebuskene gror det lange strå, og et teppe av vassarv ligger under hekken. Han lurer på hvor han skal starte, om det er noen vits i, om en uke vil det jo være like ille igjen. Men han bestemmer seg for å klippe plenen, det får det i alle fall til å se litt ryddigere ut. Etterpå rydder han litt i greiner som har falt ned fra i vinter, river opp de lengste stråene fra bedene, prøver gjøre hagen litt koseligere. Et øyeblikk lurer han på å gå og se om han får tak i noen blomster, men han er ikke sikker på hvor han får kjøpt det. Han husker de pleide å kjøre til et hagesenter før, men nå har ikke moren bil og dessuten kan han jo ikke kjøre. Han bestemmer seg for å droppe det, det er bedre om moren selv ordner det.

Etter at han er ferdig i hagen går han og ser til henne igjen. Det ser ikke ut som hun har rørt seg, hun ligger fortsatt i sengen, dynen som før, pusten er like stille som tidligere.  
Nede på kjøkkenet blir han stående og se seg rundt. Han finner medisinene hennes i skapet over komfyren, flere bokser, noen av dem uåpnet. Han forsøker dosere dem i eggeglass, lager en lapp om hva hun skal ha og setter på kjøkkenbenken. Han har ikke helt troen på at det fungerer, men han må jo prøve. Etterpå tømmer han glasset med skillemynt som står over komfyren, og går og handler litt. Brød han kan legge i fryseren, pålegg, noen middager. Han kjøper noe til seg selv også, som han kan ta med, knekkebrød, noen rundstykker til i kveld og i morgen, pålegg, varme kyllinglår i en pose, til middag.

Til slutt går han opp på rommet sitt. Han pakker mer klær ned i en bag, sammen med bøker og andre ting. Han går rundt i rommet sitt og ser på bilder, gjenstander, premier fra da han sparket fotball. Det gir ham en klump i halsen, det er vemodig, det føles litt som et farvel, som om han skal dra herfra.

Han benytter anledningen til å dusje før han drar. Bruker den gamle såpen sin, mørkegrønn Dobbel-Dusch fra Rema, en helt nøytral, frisk duft, tørker seg og tar på rent tøy. Han kaster først det brukte tøyet sitt i skittentøyskurven, før han plukker det opp og legger det på toppen av bagen sin. Han vil heller vaske det hos Eskild.

Så drar han tilbake til kjelleren. Han plasserer tingene sine i hyllene, sammen med de tomme bagene og koffertene som står der, uten å pakke det ut. Han tar sjansen, håper ingen legger merke til at det står en full bag der om de skulle komme innom boden når han ikke er der.

Bare madrassen med sengetøyet ligger åpent. Han har ikke noe annet sted å ha det. Sekken har han med seg overalt nå, tør ikke legge den igjen lenger. Han har PC i sekken, skolebøkene som er med fra skolen. Et ekstra klesskift i en pose, i tilfelle han mulighet, i tilfelle han finner en unnskyldning for å dusje. En mappe med bilder fra da han var liten, medaljen han fikk på Norway Cup da han var 13. Det føles litt unyttig å ha disse småtingene med seg overalt, men det ligger i en liten pose i forrommet, og han ser ingen grunn til å finne et annet sted for det, det føles viktig å ha det med seg. Angsten for at noen skal finne ham i kjelleren har økt, øker dag for dag.

***

Mot slutten av mai får de tilbake tentamensbesvarelsene i norsk. Temaet for tentamen var redsel, en av tekstene var Anne Franks dagbok. Isak skrev en kronikk om flyktninger som måtte bryte opp, han skrev om hvordan de pakket med seg det viktigste de hadde og bar det med seg, hvordan tilsynelatende uvesentlige ting ble det viktigste mens klær og mat noen ganger måtte vike. Læreren gav han 5, syntes beskrivelsen av frykten var bra, men kommenterte at han overdrev behovet for å passe på tingene sine. Isak sa ingenting, bare trakk på skuldrene.

“Hvordan gikk det på tentamen?” Jonas dumper ned ved siden av ham på benken utenfor skolen. Isak sitter i solen. De har kommet inn i en rutine med dusjingen nå, han kommer opp til Eskild tidlig på morgenen, drar seg opp i sekstiden, dusjer like før Eskild så det skal høres ut som om det er ham, før han sniker seg ned igjen og sover en time eller to til. Det er for tidlig å stå opp, det føles som om kroppen gråter, men i det minste får han dusjet.

“Jeg fikk 5.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Hvordan gikk det med deg?”  
“Jeg fikk 6. Jeg skrev om hvordan nordmenn kjøper seg god samvittighet ved å gi bort luksusvarer til flyktningene, at de går i kø gjennom Europa i Gucci og Calvin Klein-klær vi har gitt dem, og så kritiserer vi dem for å være velstandsflyktninger i merkeklær når de kommer frem hit.” Jonas rister engasjert på hodet. “Det er jo helt vilt, vi kritiserer dem for å ta i mot det vi gir dem, vi sier de er materialistiske mens det er vi som bygger opp under det for dem?” Han ser på arkene i Isaks hånd. “Hva skrev du om?”  
“Jeg skrev om litt det samme. Læreren syntes det var bra, men at jeg overdrev.” Han trekker munnviken opp i en oppgitt grimase. “Men drit i det. Nå skal jeg ikke skrive stil igjen før til høsten, ass!”  
“Ja, fy faen, nå er det ikke lenge til ferie!” Jonas strekker seg. “Har du noen planer, eller?”  
“Nei, blir vel i byen da.” Isak har ikke orket tenke så langt som til ferien. Han kjenner en klump i magen når han tenker på det, kjenner stresset samle seg i en klump i mellomgulvet, i noe som vokser og sprer seg i små bølger utover i kroppen, skarpe bølger som ikke kan stoppes. Han prøver å sitte i ro, vil helst rømme fra det, løpe, vet ikke helt hva han vil, men det er som om klumpen bygger en uro i ham, en uro som kanskje vil sprenge ham, eller som vil kapsle seg inn igjen, eller som bare vil være der, hele tiden.

Det ser ikke ut som om Jonas merker noe. Han snakker videre, om et eller annet de planlegger i skateparken, bygge en rampe, male, Isak får ikke med seg det Jonas snakker om. “Egentlig kanskje vi burde dra til Hellas og hjelpe til”, sier Jonas plutselig. “Til Lesbos eller Sicilia eller noe.”  
“Sicilia er i Italia”, påpeker Isak.  
“Jaja, whatever, men kanskje vi kunne dra nedover og hjelpe til. Foreldrene mine betaler sikkert for meg, de er jo noe annet enn å dra til Ibiza eller Kypros, liksom. Kanskje de kan fikse for deg også, hvis foreldrene dine ikke vil betale.”  
“Jeg vet ikke, jeg. Vet ikke om jeg har råd.” Isak drar på det. På en måte hadde det jo vært fint å hjelpe til, men han vet ikke helt om han kan, hva med tingene hans, kan han komme tilbake hit etterpå?  
“Vi må jo bry oss om andre mennesker, vi kan ikke bare tenke på oss selv, bare bruke penger på oss selv!” sier Jonas engasjert.  
“Det er ikke det jeg mener, da. Men...” Han lurer på om han skal si noe, forklare at han skjønner hvorfor ting blir så viktige for flyktningene, at han følte det han skrev i stilen er riktig.

“Egentlig synes jeg at jeg burde ha hjulpet til for lenge siden.” Jonas ser alvorlig foran seg. “Faren min var 4 år da han kom hit, i 1974, fra Chile. Besteforeldrene mine måtte flykte med ham og søsteren. Han husker ingenting fra Chile, sier han, men husker bamsen sin. En grå bamse med blå bukser, han syntes det var så morsomt at bamsen hadde likedan bukse som ham selv. Han fikk den av naboen der de bodde samme morgen som de dro. Men så mistet han den, de mellomlandet i Frankfurt og så glemte han den på do, da han oppdaget det var det for sent, de rakk ikke dra tilbake for å hente den. Han gråt hele veien til Norge etterpå, selv om det var en helt ny bamse, han hadde hatt den en uke, liksom. Bestemor sa han kunne få kjøpe en hvilken som helst bamse når de kom frem, hun mente han ikke hadde knyttet seg til den.” Han sitter med knærne trukket opp under haken og rugger litt frem og tilbake, ser tenksomt foran seg, på skolebygningen foran seg.

“Har du vært i Chile mange ganger?” Isak ser på ham, har lyst til å gi ham en klem, må kjempe mot trangen til å stryke ham varsomt over kinnet.  
“Vi var der litt da jeg var yngre. Pinochet gikk jo av ti år før vi ble født, og foreldrene mine var der mange ganger i mellomtiden, de vurderte å flytte tilbake også. Men så ble mamma gravid med meg og alt var så usikkert i Chile, så de bestemte seg for å bli her. Vi har ingen familie der, besteforeldrene mine bor jo her, og tanten min også. Bestefaren min hadde en bror, men han dro til Canada og ble der i stedet.” Jonas ser drømmende ut i luften og smiler. “Men det er fint der, da. Valparaiso med alle fargene. Molina der besteforeldrene mine bodde. Vinmarkene, det er kult å gå på drueslang.”

Han ser på Isak. “Det er liksom lett å si at flyktningene skal dra tilbake, men når de har bodd her i mange år og har barn og barnebarn og jobb og hus her så er det ikke så lett å bryte opp og dra tilbake. Det er som om man legger igjen noe når man drar, tar en beslutning selv om man er tvunget til å dra. Og da er det ikke så lett å snu.”

“Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener, altså. Man blir vant med det, vant med det nye livet, kan ikke omstille seg til det gamle igjen.” Isak tenker på det, det er litt sånn det føles, som om han har snudd ryggen til det gamle, åpnet en dør til det nye livet. Som om det å flytte fra moren er noe ugjenkallelig, noe han ikke kan endre på, ikke kan angre på. Han vet ikke om det er sånn, men det føles litt som det. Og han er ikke sikker på om det er bra eller dårlig, om han er klar for å flytte for godt, om han helst vil snu og dra tilbake, det føles som om friheten ved å ikke bo hjemme kan være verdt det også, som om den kan åpne noen dører, gi ham plass til å snu seg, puste, være friere.

***

Kjelleren føles mørk og trang, uten vinduer, uten luft, av og til føles det som om taket og veggene og gulvet skal klemme seg sammen om ham, som om de presser luften ut av ham, tvinger ham til å gispe, kjempe mot trangen til å løpe opp og ut.

Den siste onsdagen i mai blir han sittende på Deichmann til det stenger. Det føles kunstig å være hos kameratene hver eneste kveld, begynne å sitte der for å lese helt på slutten av skoleåret, han er redd de skal spørre hvorfor. Han sitter på biblioteket i stedet, har funnet seg en plass inne ved veggen i det store rommet og leser litt til den siste tentamenen. Han sliter med å konsentrere seg, blikket vandrer over bøkene, hyllene i flere etasjer, alle ordene, visdommen, kunnskapen. Bokstavene i hans egne bøker flyter sammen, han forstår ikke hva han leser, skjønner ikke sin egen håndskrift. Kvalmen ligger som et vagt ubehag i magen, han er ikke sikker på hva det er, en nagende uvisshet, trøtthet, en stemning.

Når han kommer tilbake til kjelleren ser han straks at noen har vært der. Dynen hans ligger halvveis utover gulvet, ikke oppå madrassen der han pleier legge den. Betonggulvet er rått og kaldt, han vil ikke at dynen skal bli fuktig av å ligge på det. Han kjenner pulsen stiger. Den dundrer i ørene, som om løpske hester dundret forbi. Han presser seg inn mot veggen, som om det kan få ham lenger bort fra madrassen, dynen, beviset på at noen har vært der, kjenner at veggene, taket, gulvet presser seg mot ham, stenger ham inne, kveler ham.

 

**Eskild**

19:45  
“Det har vært noen her!”

19:48  
“Serr?”

19:49  
“Ja! Dynen min ligger ikke der den pleier!”

19:53  
“Ingenting er stjålet? Døren er fortsatt låst? Og dynen din ligger ikke der den pleier. No offense, Isak, men det kan være du husker feil?”

Isak legger telefonen i lommen. Han sukker og ser mot taket, prøver å puste uten å få panikk. Lyden av hjerteslagene hans dundrer i ørene, innpustet føles fortsatt hakkete. Kanskje Eskild har rett. Kanskje han husker feil. Kanskje han hadde det travelt i morges og ikke brydde seg om å legge dynen riktig. Han forsøker å huske hvordan morgenen var. Om han hadde det travelt, var stresset, skyndte seg så mye at han ikke rakk de vanlige tingene. Han kan ikke huske noe spesielt. Kanskje Eskild har rett. Kanskje han bare husker feil.

Han sover dårlig de neste nettene. Av og til føles det som om han ikke sover i det hele tatt. Han kjenner seg like trøtt om morgenen som om kvelden, øynene svir, det er tungt å stå opp om morgenen. Noen ganger lurer han på om han skal spørre Eskild om å få sove hos ham, kanskje låne sengen hans en dag mens Noora er på skolen, eller snike seg inn og ut etter at hun har lagt seg, bare for å få sove litt, sove en hel natt, eller noen timer i alle fall. Han kjenner frykten klemme til å magen hver gang han hører lyder utenfor, i vaskerommet, gangen eller inne i kjelleren. Lurer på om han kommer til å høre skritt som stopper foran døren hans, om den plutselig blir åpnet.

Seks dager senere rakner det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer ❤
> 
> Diktet Isak husker litt av, sikkert fra norsktimene, er Karin Boyes "Ja visst gör det ont".
> 
> Det snører seg til for Isak, Linn melder med Noora i "William må svare"-klippet 25. mai 2016 (http://skam.p3.no/2016/05/25/williammasvare/) og forteller at hun har funnet madrass og sengetøy i kjelleren.


	20. Isak

**Mai 2016 (del 3)**

På skolen den siste dagen i mai ser han plutselig en chat med Jonas, Chris, Noora og venninnene hennes. Han sitter i klasserommet før siste time mens han scroller gjennom meldingene på skjermen. Han skummer raskt gjennom den, det er om slåsskampen, om hva de skal si til politiet. Isak rynker pannen, politiet er jo involvert, men han har ikke hørt noe om at de skal snakke med dem.

Faen. Han har fått innkalling hjemme, selvfølgelig. Et brev i postkassen hjemme hos moren. Han må dra dit og hente det, så fort som mulig, før hun henter det, selv om han tviler på at hun kommer til å gjøre det, men selvsagt kan det hende hun gjør det likevel, akkurat i dag. Han ser på klokken, timen har ikke begynt ennå. Fort griper han sekken sin og mumler noe om at han må stikke til han som sitter ved siden av ham, før han går fort ut. I døren møter han læreren. “Hvor skal du, Isak?” Hun ser forundret på ham. “Sorry, må fikse noe”, sier han og nesten presser seg ut forbi henne. “Men vi har time nå!” halvveis roper hun etter ham mens han småløper bortover korridoren.

Han bryr seg ikke, løper bare så fort han kan til trikken, når den akkurat. Tre kvarter senere er han hjemme.

Det er like stille utenfor huset som forrige gang han var her, like øde, like tomt. Hekken er like ustelt, plenen er overgrodd igjen, det er fortsatt ingen blomster. Luften er varm, nok en dirrende het forsommerdag.

Fort sjekker han postkassen. Den er full, mest reklame og aviser, noen få brev. Raskt blar han gjennom posten, kaster reklamen i en haug på bakken foran seg, klemmer brevene mellom knærne etterhvert som han har sortert dem. De fleste er til moren, alvorlige hvite konvolutter med vinduer. Et øyeblikk vurderer han om han skal åpne dem, men han ombestemmer seg, orker ikke forholde seg til henne, vil ikke ta ansvar for henne nå.

Omsider finner han brevet til seg selv. En hvit konvolutt med svarte bokstaver. “Oslo politidistrikt”. Han sjekker resten av haugen for å se om det er noe mer der til ham, finner ingenting. Fort stapper han brevene tilbake i postkassen, kaster reklamen i papiravfallet.

Han sitter på trikken igjen når han åpner det, måtte komme seg bort så fort som mulig, ikke snakke med noen, ville ikke at hun skulle se ham, ville ikke at noen av naboene skulle komme bort til ham og begynne å spørre. Fingrene skjelver litt, han lurer på hva det står i brevet, om det er det samme som for de andre. Han trekker ut arket og skummer gjennom teksten. “Kalles inn til vitneavhør… mandag klokken 08:20….”

Han lener seg bakover i setet. Lukker øynene, vet ikke helt hva han hadde forventet, om det var noe verre eller bedre. Men et avhør kan han klare, bare fortelle at han ikke så noe, at han var for langt unna, at de andre slo først.

Han ender opp i byen, går hvileløst fra Jernbanetorget oppover Karl Johan, setter seg på en benk i Slottsparken, ser på trærne, himmelen, blomstene rundt seg. Lurer på hvordan det er å være kongelig, slippe bekymringer, alt bare fikser seg. Han kjenner angen fra de blekrosa rosene ved siden av benken, en søtlig duft, summing av bier, de trengs for at vi skal få mat, tenker han. Ser på det lubne svarte og gule insektet som flyr rundt tilsynelatende på måfå, i et evig kaos fra blomst til blomst, redder menneskeheten uten at de vet det.

Telefonen piper med en skarp lyd som skjærer gjennom summingen og roseduften.

 

**Eskild**

16:40  
“Når kommer du fra skolen? Må snakke med deg.”

16:42  
“Kan komme om en halvtime.”

16:43  
“ok”

 

Eskild står lent mot veggen utenfor bygården, ser alvorlig ut. Kjeven er anspent, blikket flakker mellom telefonen, gaten, husene på den andre siden. Den hvite t-skjorten har et hull i sømmen mellom ermet og bolen, den grå joggebuksen henger løst ned mot sneakersene. Han står med den ene tommelfingerneglen i munnen, ser ikke ut som om han er helt tilstede, dette er ikke den ubekymrede Eskild han kjenner. Når han ser Isak, retter han seg opp og putter telefonen i lommen. Han biter seg i underleppen og vipper fra fot til fot.

“Eh Isak.” Han høres hektisk ut.  
Isak ser med en gang at noe er galt. Det er ikke det vanlige milde, tålmodige blikket, øynene som forteller Isak at alt er greit, alt kommer til å gå bra. De er mørke, han har et stresset drag rundt dem, ikke de avslappede smilerynkene som pleier være der. “Ja?”  
“Du må flytte fra kjelleren. Noora og Linn har oppdaget deg.” Ordene kommer fort ut av munnen hans. “Men du kan bo oppe hos meg, vi fikser det.”

Isak kjenner panikken boble, vet ikke helt hva som skjer, det er som om det koker inni ham samtidig som han fryser til is. Verden snurrer plutselig rundt og de svarte flekkene foran øynene utvider seg, han kan ikke se, ørene fylles av bråket fra verden, det kjennes ut som om han holder på å krympe og forsvinne. “Neida, det ordner seg. Jeg kan flytte tilbake til moren min. Eller faren min.” Han snakker fort, må bruke pusten til å få luften inn i lungene, det går ikke an å bruke luften til noe annet, han kan bare konsentrere seg om å trekke den inn, ikke få panikk, ikke tenke at han ikke kan puste, han må greie å puste.

Det samler seg i en klump i halsen, en klump som gjør det vanskelig å snakke. Han vet ikke hva klumpen er, om han kommer til å spy eller gråte eller falle sammen hvis den får komme ut, prøver bare svelge den så den skal forsvinne. Kanskje er det luften han pustet inn og ikke får pustet ut, kanskje er det maten han spiste før i dag, kanskje er det den gamle klumpen fra magen, den med piggene, som har vært der hele tiden, krympet og vokst, vokst fast, kanskje den løsner nå, fester seg i halsen i stedet.

“Isak, det går bra. Du kan bo hos meg, det går sikkert fint. Noora og Linn kommer ikke til å merke det. Du kan gå på skolen mens hun er i dusjen, og dessuten er hun sammen med han William nå, så hun kommer sikkert ikke til å være så mye hjemme. Gud, William er kjekk.” Han ser et øyeblikk drømmende ut i luften. “Men uansett, så lenge de ikke ser deg er det greit. Hvis de merker at du er der så kommer de sikkert bare til å tro det er en fyr jeg er keen på, liksom.”

“Eh, nei, jeg tror ikke det.” Realiteten treffer ham som en knyttneve i magen, dunker klumpen på plass der, han kjenner den fester seg der, at den løsner fra halsen og gjør det mulig å puste igjen, eller kanskje klumpen har løst seg opp og festet seg på utsiden i stedet, demper alt sammen litt. Han kjenner prikking i huden, det føles som om kroppen er pakket i bomull slik at bare de mest intense inntrykkene treffer ham, bare det viktige, alt annet kan han la ligge.

Tanken på at noen skal tro at han er typen til Eskild, at de vil treffe fyren til Eskild, tanken på det gjør ham kvalm. “Det går bra, asså. Men kan jeg hente tingene mine?”

Mekanisk går han ned i den kjølige kjelleren. Åpner den ytterste døren, går gjennom gangen, åpner den innerste døren, går til boden. Madrassen er fortsatt der, men dynen er borte. Han tar bagen sin ned fra hyllen, kjenner på tyngden at den er urørt. Likevel sjekker han at tingene hans fortsatt er i den, klær, bøker, de andre gjenstandene, selv om de logisk sett neppe har havnet noe annet sted når dynen er forsvunnet og bagen fortsatt står der den står. Han tar på seg sekken, slenger bagen over skulderen og går mot døren.

I døråpningen snur han ser og ser på det lille rommet. Det grå betonggulvet, kaldt og rått, ubehandlede tre-vegger, noen av fjølene er grove og ru. Hyllene med Eskild og de andre sine ting, noen kasser og bager. Smulene på hyllen der han har pleid å lage mat, smøre knekkebrødene sine. Ringen etter Cola-flasken som bruste over da han åpnet den lunkne drikken litt for fort en kveld.

Han svelger klumpen i halsen.

Eskild står fortsatt utenfor når han kommer opp. “Er du sikker på du vil dra?” spør han, ser på ham med et bekymret blikk. Han rekker ham en pose mens han snakker. Isak trekker på skuldrene mens han ser ned i posen, det er beltet og iPoden hans. “Det går bra å dra hjem til moren eller faren min, altså”, mumler han.  
“Du kan bli her. Det går bra.”

Isak rister på hodet. Han orker ikke, vil ikke være til mer bry enn han allerede har vært, vil ikke bli oppdaget av Noora, kjenner pulsen øke bare ved tanken på at noen han kjenner kan skjønne det.

Hva nå ‘det’ er.

Eskild bøyer seg mot ham og klemmer ham. Isak stivner til når han kjenner armene hans rundt seg, lukten av ham, shampoen, hårvoks, svette, kjenner musklene hans under t-skjorten, hendene hans på ryggen. Så lener han seg mot Eskild, legger armene sine forsiktig rundt ham, puster ut et øyeblikk, hviler et øyeblikk mot skuldrene hans, mot muskelspillet i brystkassen, overarmene hans når han stryker ham over ryggen et par ganger, den varme huden, de stive hårene på haken hans mot kinnet sitt.

Et par sekunder står de sånn. Isak kniper øynene hardt igjen, kjenner det svir i dem, vil ikke gråte nå, må være sterk, vet han ikke kan slappe av og gi seg over nå, må bare reise seg og gå videre.

Han retter seg opp og slipper taket i Eskild. Det føles litt tomt når Eskilds hender glir ned fra ryggen hans, føler tommelen hans styrke over kinnbeinet, ser hvordan han svelger. “Hadet, Isak. Bare ring om det er noe da. Eller send melding. Eller kom innom. Jeg ringer deg.” De varme øynene ser på ham et øyeblikk. De er blanke, legger Isak merke til, han kjenner klumpen i halsen, greier bare å nikke før han løfter opp bagen sin og går bort.

Han går ned på Oslo S med tingene sine, skolesekken og den store bagen, ser vaktene i avgangshallen og lurer på hvor lenge han kan bli her uten at de lurer, om han kan sitte her uten å bli kastet ut, om de ser at han ikke har noe sted å dra. Så ser han på den store tavlen med togavganger, toget til Bergen går ikke før etter klokken 23. Han går til Espresso House og kjøper en kopp kaffe, beklager seg til jenta bak disken om at det er lenge til toget går, det føles keitete og uvant å småprate med en ukjent sånn. Hun ler og gir ham en stor kopp for prisen av liten, han blunker til henne og ler tilbake.

Så blir han sittende der i flere timer. Sitter i sofaen i et hjørne, med utsikt mot Oslofjorden, slipper å forholde seg til alle som går forbi. Kjenner kroppen er pakket inn i noe, han distanserer seg fra verden, observerer bare, føler ikke, kjenner ikke. Han ser menneskene som går forbi, lyset som forandrer seg utenfor, bilene, ser lydene, de lager et teppe rundt ham, sammen med bomullen, slipper inn bare litt, bare nok til at han kjenner at han er her, men ikke for mye.

Han scroller gjennom telefonen sin, Facebook, messenger, instagram, prøver å finne ut hva han skal gjøre. Han må ha et sted å sove, han har ikke lyst til å dra hjem til moren nå, ikke så sent. Skal han dit så må han i alle fall dra tidligere, slik at han kan forberede henne, ikke stresse henne med å dukke opp sent på kvelden. Han vet ikke om han kan bli her, kafeen stenger vel snart, togene slutter å gå, han ser allerede morgenavgangene på tavlene rundt seg, men det er flere timer til.

Kanskje han kan finne seg et sted han kan sove ute i natt. I en hage, kanskje, en dukkestue eller garasje, eller kanskje på benkene på den lille steinplattingen utenfor C-bygget på skolen, kan skylde på at han har vært på fest dersom noen ser ham. Det er varmt ute, blir sikkert varmt hele natten, ingen problemer å sove ute i sånn vær, tenker han.

Men tanken på å ligge ute skremmer ham. Kjelleren føltes noen ganger klaustrofobisk, når alt bare kjentes ut som om det kom mot ham, men den var tross alt trygg. Vegger, tak, gulv, låste dører, et lukket rom. Å sove i det fri føles skremmende, ingenting som beskytter ham, bare himmelen over seg. Han vet at han ikke kan falle ut, at tyngdekraften vil holde ham fast på jorden, alltid, men alt det åpne, følelsen av at det ikke er noe over ham, det klemmer som en klo rundt brystet når han tenker på det.

Han ser ned på telefonen igjen. Fingeren henger over navnet til Jonas. Kanskje han kan spørre ham. Han vil nesten helt sikkert si ja, selv om Isak ikke vet hvordan han skal forklare det. Han trekker pusten og taster kjapt en melding. “Er du hjemme? Kan jeg sove hos deg i natt? Stress hjemme”

Svaret kommer heldigvis med en gang. “Klart det. Bare kom.”

Han puster langsomt ut.

Han tar trikken opp til ham. Jonas har sett ham fra vinduet sitt og står i døren og venter når han kommer. “Jøss, tok du med alle sakene dine, eller?” spøker han når han ser den tunge bagen Isak har med. Isak bråstopper og blir iskald innvendig. Han har ikke tenkt på at han har så mye baggasje, at Jonas vil se det med en gang.  
“Kødda bare, kom inn da.” Jonas ler mot ham. I taushet går de opp på rommet til Jonas. Isak er sliten, vil helst bare legge seg. Takknemlig synker han sammen på sovesofaen hos Jonas, lener ryggen bakover og lukker øynene. “Takk ass. Er så sjukt mye stress for tiden”, mumler han.

Jonas ser på ham. De brune øynene er alvorlige, gransker ham. “Er det mora di, eller?”  
Isak nikker, sier ingenting.  
“Hvordan går det med henne?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, ikke så bra, i grunnen. Hun pugger bibelvers og snakker om synd. At det er syndernes skyld at jorden går under snart, mordere og overgripere og homofile og sånt.” Med ett går det opp for ham hva han sa. Han stivner og holder pusten, venter på Jonas sitt svar.  
“Huff.” Jonas’ øyne er sympatiske. “Faren din da?” Han ser på Isak igjen.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Han har dame, han. Ville ha litt fri.”  
“Jeeez, det er frekt da”, sier Jonas indignert. “Kasta han deg ut?”  
“Nei, ikke helt det da. Men fikk liksom følelsen av at det ikke passa så veldig.” Han drar litt på det, vil ikke snakke mer om det heller. Han føler han dras inn i et nettverk av løgner, av usannheter, halvsannheter, skrøner. Han gjesper. “Egentlig er jeg sjukt trøtt. Kan vi bare sove nå?”  
Jonas nikker. “Vi kan det.”

Noen dager etter spør Jonas om Isak vil være med på sommerfest hos Noora. Eva spurte om Jonas ville være med, og han ville gjerne det, siden hun spurte. Jonas smilte og rødmet litt da han sa det. Isak drar på det. Han vil ikke til Noora. Vil absolutt ikke risikere å møte Eskild igjen, vil ikke at noen skal skjønne at han vet hvem det er, at han har bodd i kjelleren i mange uker. Samtidig er det Jonas som spør. Jonas som uten spørsmål lar ham bo her. Jonas som vil ha ham med på fest.

“Ok da. Jeg kan bli med.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤️  
> Takk til Frieda Echte for sanity-check og en liten booster når jeg var litt usikker på om dette funket. På innpust eller utpust, du er alltid der når jeg trenger deg ❤️
> 
> Isaks opphold i kjelleren går mot slutten, litt bråere enn han hadde håpt, sannsynligvis, det hadde kanskje vært greit å kunne blitt boende der til skolen var slutt, tross alt? For hvor lenge kan han egentlig bli hos Jonas? For alltid?
> 
> Relevante chatter og klipp denne gangen, med prat om tidspunkter for avhør og ikke minst Nooras avsløring av Lito eller hvem det nå er som holder til i kjelleren:  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/05/31/avhor/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/05/31/naboklager/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/06/02/han-er-ikke-sa-stolt/


	21. Isak

**Juni 2016**

Fredag kveld står Isak og Jonas på fortauet utenfor leiligheten til William. Jonas står med telefonen mot øret og venter på at Eva skal svare. “Kanskje hun ikke hører den”, sier Isak. “Vi kan godt stikke altså. Kanskje ta båten ut til en av øyene? Eller vi kan stikke i skateparken?”

Han har ikke lyst til å dra på denne festen. Han er ikke i humør til fest, har liksom ikke overskudd til å more seg, til å drikke og nyte og slippe seg løs. Orker ikke flørting, orker ikke å måtte svare, forstille seg, late som om han har det kjempegøy. Han er sliten, kjenner at de siste ukene har vært slitsomme. Nå gleder han seg bare til skoleferien starter, selv om han ikke aner hva han skal gjøre da heller, men det er liksom en ting mindre å bekymre seg for. Ikke måtte gå på skolen hver dag, ikke trenge forklare hvorfor han ikke drar hjem på ettermiddagen, kanskje han ikke trenger å treffe folk hver dag, kan finne seg et sted å slappe av alene, der ingen spør.

Men Jonas ville hit, og da måtte han være med, han hadde ingen unnskyldninger. Eva sa Noora og William hadde invitert masse venner, det var bare å bli med. Isak håper det betyr at de fleste der er Williams venner, det er jo hans leilighet, da er det mest logisk at det er hans venner også. Noora og Eva skal åpenbart dit, men han håper det ikke er så mange andre han kjenner, håper han kan få noe drikke, danse, ikke prate med noen, bare prøve å slappe av. Og dersom Jonas vil stikke av med Eva så skal han bifalle det og si at det selvsagt er greit, bare krysse fingrene for at de kan dra hjem til Eva slik at han selv kan dra hjem til Jonas, hvis ikke får han finne på noe, kanskje han kan dra hjem til Eskild, for Noora skal sikkert sove hos William, de er jo allerede der, Eskild sa han bare kunne ringe, kanskje han skal det, kanskje det er en riktig kveld for det.

Hjernen jobber på høygir, det svirrer rundt, tankene galopperer og han får ikke med seg hva Jonas spør om før han dulter borti ham. “Hæ? Hva sa du?” Han ser forvirret på ham.  
“Jeeez, følg med da, mann! Jeg sa at Eva skulle komme ned og låse opp snart, hun har øl til oss!” Han slår ut med armene. “Dette blir bra, mann, dette blir fest!”  
“Eh, ja, dette blir fest.” Isak smiler til Jonas, prøver å få til et naturlig smil, et som ser ekte ut.

Eva kommer smilende mot dem. Hun strekker seg mot ytterdøren fra heisen, forsøker holde heisdørene åpne med beinet mens hun låser opp. Det ender med at hun ramler på gulvet, heldigvis uten å slå seg, leende hjelper Jonas henne opp. Hun klemmer dem, har tydeligvis begynt festen for lenge nok siden til at hun er vinglete og myk, fokuserer at heisen ikke skal gå opp igjen før hun ser det nyklipte håret til Jonas. “Gu kor mykt!” ler hun mens hun stryker ham i nakken. “Og du også!” Hun kaster seg rundt halsen på Isak og vrir seg mens hun trekker hodet hans ned så hun kan gni nesen sin mot nakken hans. Smilende klemmer han henne, hun er som hun pleier, varm og myk og overveldende. “Har dere gjort det selv? Klippet hverandre?” Hun smiler skjelmskt og prøver blunke til dem. Jonas rister på hodet. “Nei, det var Thea som gjorde det”, ler han. “Selvfølgelig! Går det bra med hon? Du må hilse hon fra meg!” Jonas nikker. “Det skal jeg gjøre.”

De hører musikken når de kommer inn i oppgangen og går mot heisdøren, dunkende poprytmer, sommerstemning og fest, latter og prat, klirringen av flasker. Solen skinner over takterrassen, det er fortsatt lys sommerkveld, blå himmel, varmt. Eva rekker dem hver sin øl før hun forsvinner mot de andre jentene som danser der ute.

Jonas ser etter henne et øyeblikk før han snur seg mot Isak igjen. Isak trekker på skuldrene, han har egentlig ikke lyst til å danse, men whatever, noe må han vel gjøre her når de først har kommet hit. Vanligvis ville han hengt på kjøkkenet, drukket øl, pratet med kompisene, men her er det tydeligvis summer party som er temaet, med høy musikk, dans, sol og glade mennesker.

Så kommer Isabell bort mot Isak og Jonas, flytter dansen med seg, snart danser de med henne og de andre tredjeklassejentene, Jonas tett mot Isabell, Isak litt i utkanten, synes ikke det er spesielt gøy å danse, ikke sånn som dette, heldigvis er det ingen som virker spesielt keen på å danse med ham heller, så det går greit, tenker han.

Plutselig får han øye på Eskild. Han danser på den andre siden av terrassen, høy og lett å se med det korte røde håret og den hvite t-skjorten. Han snur fort ryggen til ham, håper Eskild ikke har sett ham, før han kommer på at han ikke kan se det dersom Eskild kommer mot ham nå. Det ender med at han danser så han kan se Eskild hvis han kaster sideblikk i hans retning, bare følge med på hvor han er, se det hvis han kommer mot ham.

“Jeg må ha noe mer å drikke, ass.” Isak er sliten og tørst, det var dumt å ta jakken, det er for varmt. Jonas nikker og blir med på jakt etter Eva, må finne ut om hun har noe mer øl til dem. Hun står sammen med Noora og noen andre, og Jonas styrer dem mot dem. Isak stivner til og biter seg i underleppen når han litt for sent ser Eskild stå sammen med Eva og venninnene. “Eh… jeg må…” Han ser seg rundt etter en måte å komme seg unna på, men Jonas hører ham ikke, bare fortsetter smilende mot de andre.

Noora smiler mot dem og peker på Eskild og Linn. “Det er de jeg bor med.”  
Eskild smiler og legger armen rundt henne. “Vi bor sammen.” I det samme biter han seg i leppen og ser på Isak.  
“Vi bor i kollektiv!” sier Noora. Eskild nikker ivrig og ser på dem. “Vi bor _sammen_.”  
Noora flirer mot ham. “Nei, vi bor i _kollektiv_.”

Eskild rekker ham hånden, holder blikket hans et sekund, han holder hånden akkurat lenge nok til å si navnet sitt, til at Isak sier sitt, så slipper de hverandre. Klumpen i magen krymper i rekordfart, skrutvingen som han trodde satt fast rundt halsen og truet med å ikke gi ham luft har plutselig løsnet. Isak tenker at han kanskje må si noe mer, men så sier ikke Eskild mer, så han slipper også. Eskild hilser på Jonas, verden går videre.

Jonas ser nysgjerrig på dem. “Var det han du avbrøt i bj?”  
Noora smiler. “Da jeg lukka opp døra ja. Du ble...spist opp,” sier hun henvendt mot Eskild.  
Eva ler, hun ser litt flau ut, men veldig nysgjerrig.  
“Var det i helgen?” spør Eskild. Noora rister på hodet. “Men jeg kan jo ikke huske HVER gang jeg blir sugd i leiligheten min heller,” protesterer Eskild. Eva og Noora ler med åpen munn. “Men det er sant. Hvis jeg har det gøy så lar jeg bare minnet gå og så husker jeg det ikke dagen etterpå. Da lever jeg der og er til stede. Er ikke det bra livsmotto da?” Eskild trekker på skuldrene og ser på dem.

Isak og Jonas smiler. Isak blir helt kald inni seg når han hører om blowjoben, håper ingen ser på ham, han blir livredd for at noen skal se det på ham, tenker på mannen i baren som ville kysse ham, ta på ham, kanskje det er en sånn Eskild pleier ha med hjem. Han tenker at kanskje Eskild kan glemme ham også, ikke trenger huske at han har kjent ham, at han har bodd i kjelleren, at han aldri kommer til å fortelle det til noen.

Han lar blikket vandre over menneskene på terrassen, ser på de to guttene i blomstrete skjorter, som tar på hverandre, gang på gang, danser med hverandre, klemmer hverandre. Lurer på om de gjør noe mer, lurer på om han ser noe som er der eller ikke er der, om andre kan se noe på som er der eller ikke er der.

De blir stående og småprate. Eva prater med Jonas, stryker ham lett over armen, smiler og ler mens hun snakker. Isabell står tett inntil Isak, han kjenner parfymen hennes, den er altfor sterk, den varme overarmen hennes gjør varmen i jakken enda mer uutholdelig.

Han ser at Eva tar tak i beltet til Jonas. “Oi, festbeltet”, flirer hun. Jonas nikker og viser det frem.  
“Eh, tar du i mot fuckings credz for det beltet der?” sier Isak med indignasjon i stemmen.  
“Er det ditt?” ler Eva.  
“Alle de fete klærne hans er egentlig mine. Vi har liksom landet litt på at vi låner og bytter.”  
“Ja, jeg bare likte stilen litt, så jeg bare ringte han, ass”, flirer Jonas mot ham.

Isak går sammen med Jonas fra festen etterhvert. De går småleende og sjanglende opp til Solli, skal ta nattbussen opp til Jonas. "Fy faen. Sara hooka med Chris, ass." Isak rister på hodet. "Han har sunket lavt."  
"Hæ? Du har jo vært sammen med henne?"  
"Fy faen, ikke minn meg på det'a. Burde advart Chris, han er for god for henne ass." Han mumler det for seg selv. Med ett ser han en butikk og kjenner at han er sulten. Han røsker i inngangsdøren til butikken. Jonas forsøker flirende å dra ham bort fra den, “der må du vente lenge ass, de åpner ikke før klokka sju i morra!”  
“Men jeg vil ha mat! Og Fanta!”  
“Vi kan spise hjemme hos meg”, prøver Jonas. “Vi har sikkert pizza.”  
“Jeg vil ikke ha pizza, jeg vil ha kebab. Eller pølse.” Isak dunker i butikkruten.  
“Og det tror du liksom de har på Rema?” ler Jonas. En bil kjører sakte forbi dem nedover gaten, og Jonas forsøker dra Isak med seg videre. Isak blir plutselig medgjørlig og holder på å falle når Jonas drar hardt i ham. Leende står han bøyd over en blomsterkasse.

“Kom nå, Isak.” Jonas legger armen sin rundt skulderen hans og rusler oppover gaten. Isak lener seg mot ham, det er godt å gå sånn, godt å kjenne varmen fra Jonas, han kjenner at han plutselig slapper av.

Jonas vet av en kiosk litt oppe i Bygdøy Allé, og Isak får pølsen sin, baconpølse med rekesalat og masse sennep. Det drypper ned på fingrene hans. Plutselig har han en stor fettete sennepsflekk på jakken. “Faen ass.” Isak ser forvirret ned på brystet sitt.  
“Slapp av, mamma fikser det.” Jonas er som alltid like chill.  
“Bra mora di fikser det, for min gjør det iallfall ikke”, mumler han utydelig med halve pølsen i munnen. “Digg pølse da.”

***

Han drar hjem til moren søndagen etter. Han har vært hos Jonas i fem dager, kan sikkert vært der lenger, men da kommer Jonas til å spørre hvorfor han verken kan dra til moren eller faren, det er jo grenser for hvor lenge han må holde seg unna en elskovssyk far også, tenker Isak. Og han er redd for at Jonas skal si noe til foreldrene sine om at moren er syk, at de skal begynne å spørre ham, at de skal finne ut hvor dårlig hun er.

Han valgte moren, tenkte hun trengte ham mest, ville spørre minst. Hvis hun er syk er det ikke sikkert hun vil spørre hvor han har vært, er hun bedre vil hun forstå hvorfor han har vært borte. Hun pleier ikke spørre hva han har gjort når hun har vært syk, om han har vært der, vært borte, vært et annet sted. Isak er ikke sikker på om hun husker noe fra når hun er dårlig, eller om hun ikke vil snakke om det, ikke vil tenke på det. Det er lenge siden de har snakket om det, verken han og moren eller han og faren har gjort det de siste årene.

Av og til tenker han at det kanskje hadde vært lurt å snakke om det, det har vært så mye han har lurt på, tenkt på, vært redd for, kanskje han kunne fått noen svar, det er noe inni ham som føler at det kanskje hadde vært best å snakke om det, det var det skolelegen sa da de hadde om psykisk helse, at de måtte tørre å snakke med hverandre. Men nå har de vokst fra hverandre, etter at faren dro frister det overhode ikke å snakke med ham, og han tør ikke snakke med moren når de er alene. Tenk om hun blir dårlig av det, da er det hans skyld, og han må rydde opp i det. Og hvem andre kan han snakke med, som vil forstå, ikke dømme, ikke si han overreagerer, ikke si han burde ha reagert før?

Han føler han har sviktet henne, at han burde passet på henne da faren sviktet. Faren bare dro, da kan ikke Isak gjøre det samme, han må bli. Men han greier det ikke, orker ikke, klarer det ikke, han er for svak. Han er nesten voksen, han burde klare det. Burde greie å passe på henne, for hvis ikke han gjør det, hvem skal da gjøre det? Og nå har han ikke greid det så lenge at han ikke kan be om hjelp, kanskje hvis han hadde gjort det tidligere, bedt om hjelp før, så hadde han klart det. Men han har latt det skure å gå så lenge, ikke sett tegnene, ikke reagert på dem, ikke sett at hun trengte hjelp, ikke skjønt at han var for svak til å greie det. Han burde ha innsett før at han trengte hjelp, at han ikke kunne stå i det, ikke nå. Nå er det for sent.

Noen ganger når han står foran henne tenker han på hvordan det var da han var liten. Korte blaff om den snille moren som leste for ham, lekte, gikk tur, så ham. Korte blaff om at moren var borte, lå til sengs, måtte ha det stille, ikke orket. Korte blaff om at moren var som før igjen, men at han ikke stolte på henne, ikke stolte på at det ville vare. Korte blaff med morens sårede blikk da hun skjønte det.

Han kommer dit på ettermiddagen, takket nei til å spise middag hos Jonas, selv om han egentlig ville, er ikke sikker på om han får middag hos moren. Solen steker og det er nesten vindstille når han kommer til huset, hekken har vokst siden sist, ugress stikker opp av plenen. Han vurderer om han skal ringe på, om hun vil bli reddere for at noen ringer på eller for at noen ikke gjør det. Til slutt låser han seg inn med nøkkelen sin, vil ikke vekke henne om hun sover.

I gangen ligger det klær overalt. Alt er revet ned fra knaggene og hyllene, det ligger i kaos over hele gulvet. Først skvetter han til og tror det har vært innbrudd her, at det er noen her, den første tanken er om noen har vært på rommet hans og tatt tingene hans, han får panikk ved tanken på å miste det han ikke tok med seg sist, angrer på at han lot det bli stående igjen. I et glimt ser han for seg mennesker som flykter fra en bombealarm for n’te gang, som ikke rekke ta med seg tingene sine, som ser bombene slå ned i hjemmet sitt.

Så tenker han på moren, lurer på om hun er hjemme, om hun har det bra.

Med hjertet i halsen går han innover. Det er stille og innestengt, varmt og klamt, kraftigere lukter enn sist, en svak eim av søppel, ikke overveldende, men slik at den råtne lukten kiler ubehagelig i nesen.

Stuen er som før. Bildene av dem henger på veggen, familiebilder, skolebilder, et bilde av ham og moren ved en fjord, de store steinene, den uendelige fjorden, et vagt minne om en ferie på en hytte på Vestlandet, for lenge siden, før alt sammen.

Plutselig husker han det, de var der alle sammen, på hytta til mormor, veien som var så svingete, svingene som aldri tok slutt. Han ble bilsyk, spydde mange ganger, var redd for at foreldrene skulle bli sinte, men etter at han hadde spydd i bilen første gang hadde faren stoppet med en gang han sa han var kvalm, uten å si noe, bare sett ham i bakspeilet og stoppet. Han husker han spydde på en stein, så fasinert på de små bitene av mat i slimet som rant ned over den, det var lenge siden han hadde spist, men det var kanskje da det gikk opp for ham at fordøyelsen tok tid, det var kanskje det som vekket biologiinteressen, tenkte han. Matens gang fra munn til rumpe, magesekk, tynntarm, tykktarm, bæsj.

Den siste gangen de stoppet hadde han skylt fingrene i fjorden like ved veien etterpå. Vannet smakte salt, moren forklarte at dette var en fjordarm, at hvis de fulgte vannet vestover kom de til havet, til Nordsjøen, Atlanterhavet, dette var en del av det sammenhengende havet på jordkloden, 75% av overflaten er dekket av vann, og vannet han vasket fingrene i var en del av det.

Moren og faren hadde vært så glade på den ferien, glade og avslappede. Smilt og ledd, han husker latteren deres fra sofaen ute i stuen eller fra stolene utenfor hytta, de glade ansiktene når de gikk tur sammen. Mormoren hadde lagt ham på kveldene og han hadde hørt latteren fra foreldrene i bakgrunnen mens han lyttet til den rolige stemmen hennes, de merkelige r-ene, nå visste han at de var som Evas. Hun leste for ham i gamle barnebøker, sa det var bøker etter moren og onkel Kåre, om Aurora og Knerten og mormor og de åtte ungene. Etterpå ba hun aftenbønn med ham, ba Gud passe på ham. Hun var religiøs, men ikke på samme måte som moren, ikke den forvirrede, skremmende troen på en dømmende gud, en gud han må passe seg for, men en omsorgsfull gud som passet på ham uansett hva han gjorde.

Med ett hører han et dunk fra kjøkkenet. Han skvetter til, er tilbake i barndomshjemmet, snur seg mot kjøkkendøren. Et øyeblikk synes han det ser ut som en fremmed i døråpningen, en ukjent skikkelse, men så er det bare moren, tynn og blek, kjolen henger løst om henne, øynene er hule, håret er uvasket. Hun stirrer på ham, han vet ikke om hun ser ham, eller om hun ser forbi ham.

“Faren din ofret meg, han gav meg bort, mens han selv tok en ny kone. Det kom ingen og reddet meg, ingen farao som gav slipp på meg, selv ikke min sønn kom, min sønn ble blindet av syndere. Men engelen holdt hånden over ham, så til at han ikke ble utslettet, av svovel og ild, av blindhet. Jeg så meg ikke tilbake. Engelen skal redde deg, du må adlyde Gud, min sønn må gjøre som Gud sier.”

Ordene kommer i en rask tirade, som om det er noe hun har pugget, noe som ikke kommer fra henne selv. Hun står fortsatt i døråpningen, blikket ser rett mot ham, fortsatt ikke på ham, men ikke forbi ham heller. Det er som om hun stirrer mot ham uten å se ham, ser ham uten å se ham.

“Du kan ikke synde, ikke som dem, de som ikke vet de synder, de som ikke angrer på synden. De er verre enn de som synder med åpne øyne. Vi er rene, Isak, vi er rene, vi kommer til paradis når vi dør!“

Plutselig kaster hun seg mot ham. Isak tar et steg bakover, støter mot veggen, moren faller ned på gulvet, kravler frem mot ham og griper tak rundt beina hans. Tårene flommer fra henne, hun hikster. “Du er ikke omskåret, vi skulle ha gjort det, vi har vendt oss bort fra Gud, gjør ikke som Gud vil, det er tegnet, tegnet på at vi er Guds barn, Guds lam. Vi må ofre det vi elsker mest, ikke noe annet, ikke noe vi elsker mindre. Dersom Gud vil så vil han redde det vi elsker. Men det er den allmektige Gud som gjør det, gjennom sin sønn Jesus, Jesus som døde for oss, men vi må også dø for Gud, det er ikke nok med Jesus. Vi må ofre noe for Gud.”

Ordene er usammenhengende og nesten uforståelige gjennom hikstene. Han blir stående stiv, kjenner at dette greier han ikke, dette blir for mye, han må ut herfra, bort. Men moren holder seg fast, holder ham fast, klomholder i beina hans, og det er for tungt å slepe på, for mye å løfte. Han kjenner panikken i brystet, følelsen av å ikke komme løs, pusten han mister kontroll over, det snører seg sammen, han drar luften inn i små hikst, altfor raske hikst, peser den ut igjen, inn i nye hikst.

Endelig får han vridd beina løs, trekker seg et par skritt unna, blir stående med ryggen mot veggen mens han presser hendene mot den glatte overflaten. Han vil komme seg unna, dra til Jonas, til faren, til Eskild og Noora, hvem som helst.

Moren faller sammen på gulvet, hodet ligger ned mot parketten i stuen, armene er lett bøyd frem mot Isak, fingrene når nesten bort til ham, hvis hun strekker seg kan hun ta tak i ham, hvis han tar et skritt tilbake gjør hun ikke det. Men hun beveger seg ikke. Stemmen har gått over i hulk, dype hulk, uforståelige, hikstende, snart er det stille.

Han står og ser ned på henne, han tårner over henne, den lille skikkelsen nede på gulvet, det går opp for ham at han ikke kan gå fra henne, ikke nå, ikke slik. Han orker ikke hjelpe henne, men han kan ikke bare gå.

Stille går han baklengs mot trappen, opp på rommet sitt, tør ikke snu ryggen til, vet ikke hva som vil skje da.

Han stenger seg inn på rommet sitt, låser døren. Han blir stående med ryggen mot døren og se på rommet, den smale sengen med den tynne dynen, det velkjente dynetrekket, oransje med svarte striper, bokhyllene, med de tomme feltene etter bøkene han tok med seg sist. Det er grå striper av støv, en lodott ligger på gulvet. Det er stille, nesten foruroligende stille, ikke en gang barn som hopper på trampoline i nabohagen, ingen biler, ingen stemmer.

Etter noen sekunder synker han sammen med ryggen mot døren, glir ned langs den og kollapser på gulvet. Han legger hodet mot knærne og slipper det ut i lave hikst, alt det vonde, redselen, frykten for moren, for livet, for seg selv.

I det minste kan han puste denne gangen. Kan lukke døren og beholde pusten, ha kontroll over noe.

Han hører lyder i trappen etter en stund. Langsomme steg, tunge, føtter som tar ett og ett trinn. Tassende steg mot morens rom. Det er som om hun stopper så vidt et sted i gangen, tar en umerkelig pause, men det kan være innbilning, før hun fortsetter mot rommet sitt, lukker døren stille.

Neste dag våkner han sent. Han husker fra han var liten hvordan solen pleide å stå utenfor vinduet, det var som et solur, han ser skyggen av treet og han husker fortsatt at klokken er elleve. Faen, han har glemt å sette på vekkerklokke, og nå rekker han ikke skolen. Heldigvis er det ikke i dag de har siste prøven i naturfag, det er ikke før på onsdag. Han tror ikke det er noe viktig i dag.

Det er stille. Han blir liggende i sengen og lytte, kjenne. Hører ingen lyder i huset, ingen skritt, ingen knirking, ingen som lager kaffe, tusler rundt på kjøkkenet, gå på do, åpner døren. Han lurer på om han skal stå opp, ta en dusj, se om det er noe mat her. Magen romler, han har ikke spist siden i går formiddag, eggerøre og bacon hos Jonas.

Han vrir seg rundt og sjekker telefonen. Meldinger i chatten med gutta, han orker ikke lese dem nå. Noen memes, intetsigende meldinger, Jonas som lurer på hvordan det går. Han trekker pusten og taster et kjapt svar tilbake. “Det går bra.”  
Skriveboblen dukker opp nesten med en gang. “Er du på skolen?”  
Isak trekker pusten tungt, visste jo at Jonas ville spørre. “Nei, forsov meg, blir hjemme og leser. Er hos mamma.”  
“Skal vi henge i kveld?”  
Han sukker og legger fra seg telefonen, han vet ikke hva han skal svare, men tenker at han må bli hjemme i kveld, finne ut hvordan det står til med moren. Han får svare Jonas senere.

Så går han i dusjen. Den er som før, det samme dusjforhenget, den samme såpen som før. Han dusjer fort, tørker seg med et rent håndkle fra skapet, slik han pleier, henger det til tørk over håndklestangen, slik han pleier. Han må prøve å få dette til å bli slik det pleier.

Stuen er tom når han kommer ned. Han ser ut i gangen, klærne ligger fortsatt på gulvet som da han kom inn. Han trekker pusten og ser inn på kjøkkenet.

Det er tomt. På benken står eggeglassene med medisinene han la frem til moren, og det ligger matrester på benken. Klissete flekker med syltetøy, ostebiter og smuler. Noe har rent nedover den ene skapdøren, brunlilla i fargen, det er vanskelig å si hva det har vært. Det lukter surt av søppel. Han rynker på nesen når han åpner døren til skapet med søppelposen, den stinker. Han tar ut posen og knytter den før han bærer den ut i gangen på strak arm. Etter å ha tenkt seg om et øyeblikk åpner han døren og setter den utenfor, vet han bør gå til søppelkassen med den med en gang, så ikke måker eller skjærer tar den.

Plutselig hører han de tassende skrittene ovenpå. Små, raske skritt, subbende over parketten, fra soverommet rett over ham, morens soverom. Fra den ene siden av rommet til den andre, tilbake igjen, frem og tilbake. Han holder pusten og lytter til skrittene, forsøker å telle dem, kommer ut av det, prøver igjen. Lytter etter skrittene samtidig som han lytter etter henne, lytter om hun åpner døren, kommer ut, kommer ned. Han hører bare skrittene, de tassende skrittene, frem og tilbake, i det som føles som en evighet. Så blir det stille.

Han holder pusten, venter på at hun skal åpne døren og komme ned. Han står som en saltstøtte ved kjøkkenbenken, tør ikke bevege seg, tør ikke åpne kjøleskapsdøren, finner mat, kaffe. Skulle ønske han var usynlig, kunne forsvinne, dukke opp et annet sted.

Det er fortsatt stille.

Etterpå sniker han seg opp på rommet sitt igjen. Han føler seg som en inntrenger når han lister seg opp trappen, husker trinnet som knirker, greier det nesten uten å lage en eneste lyd. Han legger seg på sengen og puster ut, før han krøller seg sammen inn mot veggen, ligger med ryggen mot døren, med øynene lukket. Han kjenner puten blir våt, greier ikke slutte.

Resten av dagen er som en dis, som tåke, grå tåke. Han greier ikke riktig se noe, greier ikke føle, det er noe mellom ham og verden. Himmelen virker grå selv om han vet den er blå, det er som om alle fargene er i gråtoner, solen rekker ikke riktig frem selv om ikke en sky er å se på himmelen. Han holder seg på rommet sitt det meste av tiden, er nede og henter mat, går på badet. Han hører tassingen fra morens rom, vet ikke om hun går ut, hva hun gjør.

Han banner når han ser måkene og skjærene meske seg med den råtne søppelposen på plenen utenfor. Så lukker han øynene og håper det vil forsvinne av seg selv, håper det grå vil sluke det, at de ekle matrestene vil forsvinne i det slik følelsene hans forsvinner.

Tirsdag kveld forsøker han lese, det er vanskelig å konsentrere seg, ordene hopper og han er ikke sikker på hva han har lest allerede. Han er sliten, vet ikke om han orker gå på skolen i morgen, vet ikke om han orker gå dit på torsdag, på fredag, i over to uker til. 16 dager, 384 timer, 23000 minutter. Ikke alle på skolen, men på en måte hadde det kanskje vært enklere, så hadde han ikke trengt å være hos moren, forholde seg til huset, til usikkerheten hver gang han forlater rommet, hver gang han går ned, når han ikke vet hva som møter ham der.

Telefonen vibrerer, det er sikkert melding fra Jonas, tenker han, vet ikke om han skal se på den nå eller senere. Han leser videre, ser bort på telefonen, den ligger med skjermen ned mot pulten, den har sluttet å lyse. Han løfter den opp med en oppgitt grimase og sveiper fingeren over skjermen. Han rynker på brynene, meldingen er fra Eskild, det er lenge siden han har hørt fra ham. Han låser opp telefonen.

 

**Eskild**

20:32  
“Hei Isak. Noora har bestemt seg for å flytte ut. Vil du overta rommet hennes? Du kan flytte inn når som helst. Foreldra hennes har betalt husleien frem til august, 4000 i mnd etter det.”

Han leser meldingen en gang til. Noora skal flytte? Han kan overta rommet? Flytte inn hos Eskild og Linn? Når han vil?

Enda en gang ser han på skjermen, ser Eskild sine ord foran seg. Han kjenner noe vått som renner nedover kinnene, skjønner at han gråter, vet ikke helt hvorfor. Av glede, av lettelse, av sorg, endelig trenger han ikke være sterk, han kjenner klumpen forsvinner fra halsen, noe renner bort fra ham, piggene i magen kjennes mindre skarpe. Han trekker pusten hardt inn før han reiser seg, ser seg rundt i rommet, tar med seg bagen sin og går ut, i det som føles som en eneste bevegelse.

***

Det er bare to dager igjen på skolen. Selv for førsteklassingene har skoledagene gått over i intetsigende aktiviteter, i går var de på Nasjonalgalleriet, i dag hadde de to timer gruppearbeid om utstillingen de så. De hadde kapret et av bordene utenfor B-bygget, sittet der og drukket Cola og spist boller, hadde så vidt diskutert oppgavene de hadde fått av læreren før praten hadde glidd over på andre ting, ferie, sommerplaner, hvilke fag de skulle ha til høsten. Isak følte seg avslappet, han visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre i sommer, men det gjorde ingenting. Han hadde et sted å bo, et sted han kunne slappe av, med seng og bad og kjøkken, med en bakgård han kunne sitte i, kunne dra og bade, bare gå i byen, det spilte ikke så stor rolle.

Etter skolen går han nedover mot Solli plass for å ta trikken hjem. Hjem. Han smaker på ordet, smiler for seg selv. Han vet ikke om det er hjemme ennå, men det er vel det nærmeste han kommer, han slapper av der, de andre spør hvordan han har det, noen ganger lager de middag sammen, Eskild handler øl for ham, han er grei sånn.

Han går alene nedover i dag, Jonas skulle møte søsteren og Magnus skulle et eller annet, han fikk ikke helt med seg hva. Idet han passerer Kaffebrenneriet får han lyst på kaffe, tenker han kan ta seg råd til det i dag selv om han egentlig sparer penger, siden det er bursdagen hans. Han åpner døren og sukker tungt når han ser køen foran disken, minst ti personer står og venter. På skjorten til den høye, blonde mannen bak disken kan han så vidt skimte skiltet med “under opplæring” på, han snur i døren og bestemmer seg for å finne på noe annet.

Det er stille når han går opp trappen til leiligheten. Nøkkelen glir lett inn i ytterdøren, han trenger ikke ringe på, kan gå rett opp trappen når han kommer inn, i stedet for å gå ned i kjelleren. Han har ikke vært i kjelleren siden han flyttet inn, de har vaskemaskin og tørketrommel på badet, og han har alle tingene sine på rommet. Han lurer på om han skal gå ned dit en dag, bare for å se, se om rommet ser annerledes ut enn før. Men ikke i dag. I dag skal han gå rett opp, gå på rommet sitt og ta på seg en ren t-skjorte i stedet for denne som han kjenner er svett, så kanskje gå ut og sette seg i bakgården.

“Isakyaki! Har du bursdag!” Eskild kommer mot ham når han kommer inn i gangen oppe og kaster seg rundt halsen hans. “Smol bean, har du blitt et år nærmere voksen!”  
“Eh…” Isak blir overrasket av den voldsomme velkomsten. “Jo…” Han trekker opp skuldrene og vrir seg ut av Eskilds favntak.  
“Og det har du ikke fortalt til moi!” Eskild ser påtatt indignert på ham.  
“Eh…” Han ser forundret på ham. Det har ikke falt ham inn å si noe om det, de siste årene er han ikke vant med at det blir gjort så mye oppstyr rundt bursdagen. Jonas pleier huske det, det hadde han gjort i dag også, hadde spandert boller og Cola på skolen.

Faren og søsteren har sendt meldinger og gratulert, faren sa han hadde overført penger, inviterte ham på middag. Isak har ikke fortalt at han har flyttet ut enda, han har sagt han har vært en del hos venner i det siste, men ikke at han har funnet seg et nytt sted å bo. Han vet han må snakke om det snart, trenger penger til husleien, vet ikke hvordan han skal ordne det hvis ikke faren betaler.

Fra moren hadde han ikke hørt noe.

“Men frykt ei, jeg har bakt kake!” Eskild leder ham ut på kjøkkenet. Midt på det står en sjokoladekake på et brett på bordet, høy på midten, nesten flat på sidene, dekket av rennende glasur som har samlet seg langs kanten sammen med strøsselet han har helt over. Eskild smiler til ham. “Er den ikke fin? Jeg har lagd den selv. Fra pose, da, men den er god likevel.” Han står nærmest og tripper. “Skal vi smake eller?” Han ser ivrig på Isak.

Isak smiler mot ham. Han kjenner den varme klumpen i magen stråle utover på en måte han ikke har kjent før. Det er ikke den harde, kalde eller piggete klumpen nå, men en myk, varm klump, en behagelig varme, som om noen bryr seg. Eskild legger armen sin rundt Isaks skulder når Isak forsyner seg av kaken. Det kjennes trygt, ikke truende, ikke som om noe han bør være redd for, ikke som en han er redd de andre skal se.

Med ett kommer han på slutten av diktet.

  
_glömmer att de skrämdes av det nya_  
_glömmer att de ängslades för färden –_  
_känner en sekund sin största trygghet,_  
_vilar i den tillit_  
_som skapar världen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer ❤
> 
> Det ble langt, og jeg vurderte å dele det i to for å få tilsvarende lengde som de fleste andre kapitlene, men det ble heller ett langt kapittel av det. 
> 
> Første del av kapittelet er festen på takterassen til William i sesongavslutningen våren 2016, http://skam.p3.no/2016/06/03/forever-young/
> 
> Noe av kapittelet er Isak POV på det som skjer der, andre ting ser vi ikke og det er derfor fri diktning. 
> 
> Jeg håper Isaks mor ikke oppfattes som for syk eller som for farlig for Isak. Selv om hun holder seg fast så er hun nok ikke i stand - verken fysisk eller mentalt - til å holde ham igjen når han vil rive seg løs. Morens forvirrede tanker om Bibelen er basert på fortellingene om Abrahams ætt i 1. Mosebok kap. 15-22. Religiøs eller ikke, det er kraftige ord, og for Isak er hendelsen en erkjennelse av at situasjonen går fra noe han strengt tatt kan håndtere til noe verre.
> 
> Jeg tar en pause fra Mellomscenene i noen uker nå. De krever en del research (les: se klipp), og det er vanskelig når alle klippene er svarte og maser om at programmet ikke kan vises i utlandet (nei, jeg kan ikke sette opp VPN pga jobbutstyr) - dessuten er det slitsomt med familieferie, og jeg vil heller skrive noe litt lettere og mindre karakterdrevet. Men det blir litt til etterhvert. Også Noora, for de som sitter i åndeløs spenning og vil ha mer av henne.


End file.
